100 Theme Challenge
by TwiliRupee
Summary: That's right: I'm doing the 100 Theme Challenge! Drabbles and one-shots. Mostly LOZ, but a few other random fandoms thrown in. Most recent themes: #64 - Crystal, #74 - Secret, and #45 - Comatose.
1. Theme 1: Introduction

_Author's note: Before I delve into this, I'm just going to let you know a bit about how this'll turn out. I have the list of themes in my profile, so go check that out. Also, this isn't going to be all Zelda. Nope, I'll include things like **Guardians of Ga'Hoole** (which I absolutely love), Lego, and some other things. But it'll mostly be Zelda. The one-shots will be short, but frequently updated. My goal? To get this done before I go back to school August 29th. So, sit back, enjoy, and tell me what you think! ~TwiliRupee_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 1 – Introduction<br>OOT/MM - Slight LinkxSaria**

Link hoisted his sword and shield belt over his head and made sure the weathered but sturdy leather sat comfortably on his shoulder. Satisfied, he grabbed his pack and headed out of his house in Kokiri Forest and climbed down the ladder. Epona was waiting for him on the grass, and she pawed the ground, showing her eagerness to get going. The horse neighed when she saw her master. "Yeah, yeah, I get your point," Link told her, rubbing her head before strapping his pack onto the saddle.

Deep in thought, the young Hero of Time didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"So you're leaving."

Link turned and saw Saria standing there, looking sad.

"Yeah, I am," Link replied. "I want to find Navi, and...I want to see the world. The whole world. There's so much beyond Hyrule. I just have to see it all."

Saria sighed. "But you've barely been back for two months. Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Because I'm not a Kokiri – I'm Hylian. I need to find my own way in the world. Please...say you understand, Saria."

The Sage of Forest studied her friend for a moment. Then she nodded. "Yes. I do. Only, you must be careful and come back some day so you can tell me all about your adventures."

Link smiled. "I will. You can count on that."

The two friends walked side by side through the village the Kokiri called home, Link leading Epona onward.

"Where will you go first?" Saria asked.

"The castle. Zelda wanted to give me something before I left. I'm not sure what, though."

They stopped on the bridge leading out of Kokiri. Saria swallowed hard, looking at her friend. Tears were in her eyes. Impulsively, she hugged him goodbye. "I'll miss you, Link," she said quietly, as her friend hugged her back. "Come back safely."

"I'm the Hero of Time. I always come back safely."

Saria let him go. "That's a promise then."

Link grinned and nodded. He mounted Epona and urged her into a trot, looking back one last time at Saria to wave. The Sage waved back, a sad smile on her face.

When Link reached Hyrule Field, he pushed Epona into a canter, feeling the wind rush through his hair. Excitement filled him, and excitement that only came with the start of a new journey.

This, he decided, was what he was meant to do.


	2. Theme 23: Cat

_Author's note: Yeah I know it's short. But think of this: you get 100 of them! No fanfiction that I've ever written has spanned so long. And, to top it off, I'll be updating frequently, since they're so simple to write. I'll try to get deeper and longer ones with more description as I go along, but for now, I'm testing it, so to speak. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 23 – Cat<br>TP**

Wolf Link trotted obediently through the streets of Castle Town, his nose hovering just above the cobblestones of the street. He wanted to show Midna that he wasn't about to quit the quest. No. He was going to stay strong…and not get distracted. He was the Hero of Twilight after all. It wouldn't do any good for him to be scolded again by Midna when he had been so focused.

"Meow."

Link stopped, his head raised and focus shattered. Behind him, a woman screamed and ran off in the opposite direction when she saw Link. But he didn't even bother to pay attention to her. Something else had come to his attention.

"Meow."

There it was again.

"Link," Midna said. "Don't we have some mirror shards to find?" The imp on his back tapped his head with her small fingers. Link shook his head and looked around.

"Meow."

A black and white cat came running up to Link. "Hey! You're back, meow!" the cat said.

"Of course I am," Link replied. The wolf moved forward, following the cat and talking with it. Midna sighed. "Hey! Link! What kind of Chosen Hero hangs with cats?"

Link and the cat looked at the Twili as if she was crazy. "You've got quite a parasite on you," the cat told Link.

"Parasite!" Midna demanded.

"Hey, lay of her," Link replied. "Midna's my friend and I let her ride on me."

"Little fur ball," Midna muttered angrily. She didn't have to stand for this. And she wouldn't have Link talking with this…creature called a cat. She did something she hadn't done for a while. She drove her heels into Link's side. Link yipped and glared at her. "Let's go, Wolfy!" Midna said. "We don't have all day and we _need_ to rescue the Twilight Realm and Princess Zelda!"

"Oh, on a mission are you?" the cat said. "You know, that's rude. I'm having a conversation with this nice wolf and you just keep interrupting."

Midna's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at the cat. Link, seeing his companion go from annoyed to furious, spoke to the cat. "Hey, uh, what's your name again?"

"Cookie."

Midna smirked and Link went on. "Cookie, Midna's not one to be teased. And she is right. We do have to get going."

Cookie the cat looked from Link to Midna. "Fine then. I won't keep you." the cat sauntered off and Link continued through the street.

They were almost out of Castle Town when Link stopped again.

"Now what?" Midna asked. Then she heard it.

"Meow."


	3. Theme 59: No Way Out

_Author's Note: First, I apologize for the shortness of this: apparently I can't write long one-shots..._

_Second, this is a one-shot based on a book called **The Morning Gift** by Eva Ibbotson. The basic plot is that it takes place just before World War II, and is about a half-Jewish girl,Ruth, from Austria who os trying to escape the Nazis after their take over of Austria. She meets a man, Quin, who helps her escape and the two fall in love. It's a great story and I would reccomend it to anyone who likes romance. THis particular one-shot takes place just at the very end of the epilogue._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 59 – No Way Out<br>_The Morning Gift _by Eva Ibbotson - RuthxQuin**

Commander Quinton Alexander St. John Somerville made his way across the relatively crowded square toward the small cafe where he knew his family waited for him in their celebrations of V-E Day. With the end of the Second World War in sight – already achieved for the European front – there was nothing but celebrations for the Europeans. And Quin considered himself very lucky to have gotten away to meet his wife, Ruth, and their children at the cafe.

He could see the Willow Tea Rooms clearly now…as well as the abundant amount of children that were inside with the adults and owners of the cafe. He smiled, knowing that two of those children were his.

His entrance must have been awaited for. Even the children stopped what they were doing to look up at him in his dashing military uniform. He and Ruth took steps toward each other, but both were stopped by a wave of an old lady's hand. Mrs. Weiss, wrinkled and old but still very much active seeing as she still came to the Willow Tea Rooms daily, maneuvered herself to her feet and pointed her walking stick at Quin, speaking the dreaded words that every constant patron of the cafe dreaded to hear addressed to them, for it meant minutes spent while the old lady complained to them

"I buy you a cake?"

Quin stared at the old lady before speaking. "Can I greet my wife first?" he asked, his gaze going to Ruth for a moment.

Mrs. Weiss did not want to take no for an answer. The old lady looked from Quin to Ruth and back. "I buy you a cake. Come." She ushered Quin toward the table she had been sitting at. Quin shot a desperate look at Ruth, who only laughed as she watched her husband sit down across from Mrs. Weiss. The old lady jabbed her walking stick in Ruth's direction next.

"You, girl, make useful! Bring a cake!" Ruth complied and fetched a cake for the odd pair. As she set the pastry down, Quin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close so he could kiss her.

"Any chance of you rescuing me?" he whispered in her ear.

Ruth smiled. "Sorry, Quin. There's no way out now." Ruth extracted herself from his embrace and moved away from the table as Mrs. Weiss, like usual, began to talk about her daughter-in-law and all the things that woman did to make Mrs. Weiss' life miserable. Quin sighed and realized his wife was right.

There was no way out.


	4. Theme 67: Playing the Melody

_Author's note: I admit it: I've been lazy and not posting these crazy one shots. Don't worry, they're going to get a lot longer from here on out (hopefully). Please, tell me what you think so far and, if you check out the list and have any ideas for a one shot, please, tell me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 67 – Playing the Melody<br>****OOT**

"Boy, it's hot in here! Can we go back out?"

"Link, we're been in here for all of two seconds."

"Yes, but it's hot in here!"

Navi sighed and bounced off her companion's head. "I know that. We're not leaving though. We have to help the Gorons and wake the next Sage!"

Link gave his fairy companion a look. Something in the Hero of Time's eyes seemed to still be the same as it was seven years ago. Something that made Navi think there was still a child inside this adult before her. True, he had the focus of an adult, but some of his mannerisms were those of a child. After all, Link had been asleep for seven years. He hadn't had the chance to mature in the ways others would have.

Link sighed and walked on, until he approached a wood-and-rope bridge. "I wonder why this hasn't burnt up yet," the Hero said.

"Maybe it's magical," Navi said, amused by how Link noticed even the most minute details. Link continued across the bridge, but was stopped when, out of the steam, a figure appeared.

"Sheik!" Link exclaimed. "You scared me."

"My apologies," the mysterious warrior said. "I have merely come to teach you another song."

Link nodded and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Navi could just tell that Sheik was smiling, despite the fabric that covered the warrior's face. Sheik pulled the harp from nowhere. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Link replied.

Sheik played a quick staccato tune, and then glanced at Link.

"Could you play it again, please?" the Hero asked. Sheik nodded and played the rapid ascending tune once more.

Link placed the Ocarina to his lips and let forth the melody perfectly, both in rhythm and in tune.

And together, the two played a duet so amazing, it brought tears to Navi's eyes.

Sheik nodded. "You make a fine musician, Link. That song is the Bolero of Fire. It'll warp you right there." The warrior pointed through the steam to a hexagon in the center of Death Mountain Crater. "Now, I must go."

"Will I see you again?" Link asked, stepping forward.

"Perhaps." The mysterious warrior disappeared in a cloud of fire and when it cleared, there was no one there.

"That Sheik is very sneaky," Link said.

"Sneaky?" Navi asked. "I wouldn't call Sheik sneaky. Just…" Navi was at loss for words.

"Odd?"

"Not odd. Secretive."

Link thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's the word I was looking for, too." He shrugged. "Anyway, I want to try out this new song!" Link lifted the Ocarina to his lips once more and played the melody of the Bolero of Fire. Instantly, the Hero was swept up in red sparkles, appearing on the hexagon across the crater. Navi floated over to him. "Well, another warp song," she said.

"Yup!" Link sighed. "Can we leave now? It's hot in here."


	5. Theme 10: Breathe Again

_Author's note: They're getting longer! Hopefully! Anyway, I love the scene at the end of **Twilight Princess, **_so this won't be the last time you'll see it here. Enjoy and tell me what you think!__

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 10 – Breathe Again<br>****TP - LinkxMidna**

Link stepped back, wiping the blood and sweat from his brow. His enemy followed him step by step, advancing even when Link had stopped. The Hero was running out of options. He had used every potion he had on him in this long four-stage fight, but Ganondorf was relentless. Even now, with both breathing hard, Ganondorf was still going and going strong. Link, on the other hand, was not going strong. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. With no potion or fairy to heal his wounds, he was not going to make it. Not without help. Zelda, who was waiting and watching with Epona outside the dangerous golden barrier Ganondorf had made to keep Link from running off, wouldn't be able to help him now. And Midna was gone...dead...killed by Ganondorf.

"Come now, Grasshopper," Ganondorf taunted. "Stop avoiding the fight and use that hunk of metal you call a sword." The villain swung his sword and Link ducked, but not quickly enough. The swipe of the sword caught his hat and sent it flying off to the side, leaving the Hero unscathed. Link rolled to the side, narrowly missing Ganondorf's downward stab. The glowing white sword was embedded in the bloody grass. Link slashed at his opponent until Ganondorf wrenched his sword free and smacked Link back. Now they both were bleeding badly.

Ganondorf backed Link up until the Hero was nearly touching the barrier . "I'm going to kill you, Grasshopper," the villain said.

"I have a name, you know," Link replied. "And it's _not_ Grasshopper."

"Well, you're just a bug to me, and bugs always get _squashed_." Ganondorf lunged with his sword, and Link jumped out of the way, but still felt the bite of the sword in his side. He fell to the hard ground with a cry. His eyes met Zelda's before he looked up at the man standing over him with the white sword now stained red.

"Prepare to be squished, Grasshopper," Ganondorf said. Link gripped the handle of the Master Sword tighter and lunged from his position on the ground just as Ganondorf swung his sword. The Master Sword drove through the glowing wound and Gandondorf froze, his eyes wide. He dropped his sword, which nearly fell on top of Link.

"You just got squished," Link said, ripping the sword free. Ganondorf stumbled backwards and the golden barriers faded. The villain fell backwards, unable to keep himself on his feet. Link watched his enemy fall with blackening vision. Then he, too, fell into darkness.

"Link!" Zelda jumped down from Epona and knelt by Link's side. The Hero was unresponsive. He wasn't breathing. For a moment, Zelda didn't know what to do. All sensibility was dulled when she realized that this Hero, who had fought so hard and valiantly, was... She didn't want to think about it. It was too hard to bear. She heard someone approaching from behind her. She turned. "Minda?"

The Twili nodded. "The curse has been broken," she said simply, eying Ganondorf's dead body. Then she saw Link sprawled on the ground. Worry crossed her face and she knelt down on his other side, feeling for a pulse.

"He's still alive," she said, successfully finding a pulse, though it was weak. "He needs a fairy."

"He doesn't have one, or it would have helped him by now."

Midna thought for a moment. She stood and went over to Epona and pulled a bottle from one of the saddle bags. The bottle held a fairy. "I remember him putting that there in case of an emergency," she said, kneeling back down next to Link. She opened the bottle and the fairy flew immediately over to Link, healing the minor wounds and giving some healing to the large gashes. The bleeding slowed, but it was not enough. The fairy disappeared in a sparkle of pink light.

Despite the minor help, Link was visibly breathing again.

After a moment, he stirred, his eyes opening. He caught sight of Midna and stared, his mouth open with awe.

"Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Midna asked him as he gasped slightly at her appearance.

Link stared at her for a moment longer before he nodded with a grin. Then he reached up a scratched arm and pulled her into a kiss. And it was only a moment later when they let go. "I've been waiting forever to do that," Link said. Then he laughed, seeing Midna's face. And the comment he made only caused her to roll her eyes teasingly. "You can breathe again."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Huh... I swear this was longer when I typed it up on OpenOffice. Oh, well.<em>


	6. Theme 30: Under the Rain

_Author's note: YAY! My first modern Hyrule fic! I think it came out pretty well! And it's long! Really long! YAY! I would like to thank all those who reviewed so far!_

_I think, once I finish up my other fic **Stolen **_I will expand more on this one-shot. I have some ideas for it.__

__Enjoy, thanks for reading, and please, tell me what you think in a lovely review or PM!__

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 30 – Under the Rain<br>Modern Hyrule – LinkxZelda**

I knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment I woke up. For some reason, I always had dreams before something bad would happen. They weren't so much nightmares as they were strange and disturbing. I dreaded them anyway.

I first started having the dreams when I was seven, and the day after I had my dream, my mother was in a car crash, killed on impact.

Now you get why I hate these dreams?

Anyway, this dream strayed from the path of the other ones, ending with hope. Still, I knew nothing good could come of it. It didn't matter. I tried not to focus on it as I went about my morning routine, getting ready for another day of school at Hyrule High. I was a senior there, my last year of high school before going off to college.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my father already awake, reading the _Hyrule Times _and sipping a cup of coffee. He looked up as I came in. "Aren't you going to be late for the bus, Zelda?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

"Oh, Ganondorf's picking me up today," I replied. My boyfriend, Ganondorf, was one of those stereotypical football players, the star quarterback on our team. We had been dating for almost a year, but my father, always a stickler for the rules, never really liked Ganondorf. And at the news that he was picking me up, my father frowned and then disappeared behind his newspaper. "You really need to get your license, Zelda," he stated.

I sighed and pulled a box of cereal from the shelf, not wanting to get into this conversation again. As I poured a bowl of the crunchy breakfast food, my thoughts returned to my dream, but I shoved it away again, eating my cereal as fast as I could. "Dad, can I stay home from school today?" I asked. The idea had just come to me. Perhaps, if I stayed home, nothing bad would happen.

My father folded down the top of his newspaper to look at me. "Why?"

"I don't feel well." A lie. A tiny, insignificant lie, but hopefully it would get me out of school.

My father raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "The truth, Zelda."

I sighed, caught. "I had the dream. I don't want to go to school."

"I've told you before, they're just dreams. They don't affect your life unless you let them. So you're going to school. End of story."

Of course he wouldn't understand. He never understood my dreams. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I opened my mouth to say more, but before I could, I heard the horn of Ganondorf's car. "Better not keep him waiting," my father said, returning to the paper once more. I finished my cereal quickly and put the bowl in the sink. I hauled my backpack off the floor and dashed out of the house toward Ganondorf's car. I climbed in, and Ganondorf gave me a smile.

"Thanks for the ride today," I said.

"You're welcome." His voice didn't hold its usual charm in it, but I ignored that. We drove in silence to school. I studied him. He was heavily built, with dark skin and shockingly red hair and amber eyes.

As he pulled into the student parking lot at Hyrule High, I caught sight of one of our other classmates, walking along the sidewalk. His green baseball cap shielded his eyes, but I knew they were a stark blue. His blond hair fell scruffily past the rim of his cap, and he strode purposefully towards the school, his backpack slung over one shoulder. His name? Link. Odd name, yes, but it was no odder than Ganondorf or Zelda.

Ganondorf pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. "Listen, Zel," he said, turning to me as I unbuckled my seat belt. "I...I don't think we should see each other anymore."

I was stunned, staring at the man I called my boyfriend. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Zel. It just isn't working anymore." He gave me a sympathetic smile, but that only hurt me more. So this is what my dream had predicted. Where was the hope? I couldn't take it. I grabbed my backpack from the floor of the car and opened the door, not even bothering to look at Ganondorf. He had broken my heart, now he'll get what he deserves. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and marched away, blinking back the tears in my eyes.

"Zelda!" Ganondorf called after me. I heard the car door slam. "Zelda, come back!"

I ignored his plea. He didn't deserve my attention. I entered the school and headed for homeroom, holding back the tears until my best friend, Midna, asked me what was wrong. We had been best friends since we were five, so we knew everything about each other. And the moment I looked up at her to tell her, she knew what was upsetting me.

"That jerk broke up with you, didn't he?" she said, brushing her red-orange bangs from her eyes.

I nodded, burying my face in my arms as we sat down at our usual desks, me sobbing my heart out, Midna trying to comfort me.

For the rest of the day, I fumed and sobbed, barely concentrating in my classes. I couldn't wait to get home. I wouldn't tell my father yet. He would just tell me how he was right about Ganondorf not being a good person to date and all that. Rubbing it in with no mercy. Then I would really have a bad day.

As it went on, the day didn't improve. It only got worse as I missed my bus home. The yellow monster on wheels sped off, and I sighed with defeat, noticing the heavy clouds in the sky, threatening rain. Great. But little did I realize it was only going to get worse. I started the long walk home, but before I even left the school property I caught sight of Ganondorf with another one of our classmates, Nabooru. He was leaning close to her, like he was going to kiss her. But she pushed him away. "No, Ganondorf. It's only been a week," she said. Then they saw me. Ganondorf didn't look guilty at all, while Nabooru raised her eyebrows.

"So this is why you broke up with me," I said, venom in my voice. "You were cheating on me!"

"Woah, Ganondorf, you said you were single when you asked me to go out with you," Nabooru said. "Well, consider us through!" She glared at Ganondorf before marching away from him. She stopped next to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I would have never gone out with him if he had told the truth." With that, she marched off to her car. Ganondorf glared at me and stormed away to his car as the heavens opened and rain poured down on me, soaking me and any other student outside to the bone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Link standing there. Rain ran off his cap as he offered me his rain jacket. "I'll walk you home?" the normally quiet guy asked.

I hesitated, but then nodded, accepting the rain jacket. He and I started off. "I, uh, saw that whole thing," he said after a while as we splashed around a deep puddle in the road. "Ganondorf's a jerk. He's known to cheat on his girlfriends a lot."

I nodded, my tears mingling with the rain, but I didn't dare speak.

After a long walk, we finally made it home. I turned to him. "Thank you," I said.

"Any time, Zelda," he replied. He kissed me softly, his lips brushing against mine, and he smiled. Why did I just allow that? I was heart broken, not ready for any guy, but I let Link kiss me anyway. "Any time," he repeated with that same smile. Then he started down the from steps.

"What about your jacket?" I asked, breaking out of my stupor.

He stopped. "Oh, yeah." I took off the rain jacket, getting soaked again and hurried down the steps to hand it to him. He put it on. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded. "See you." He grinned and walked off. I watched him, suddenly not minding the rain. So that was the hope in my dream. I smiled to myself, picked up my backpack from the wet ground, and went inside.


	7. Theme 55: Waiting

_Author's note: for those of you reading this (I know there are some people reading this...), I know I've taken longer than usual to update. I found a new fandom and it's totally addicting, just like **Zelda**. The fandom is **D.** and if you like Anime/Manga, I would suggest watching/reading it. It's awesome! You might see some of it in this 100 theme challenge of mine!_

_As usual, please review. I love reviews! ~Twili Rupee_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 55 – Waiting<br>OOT**

Saira sighed, wishing the Hero would hurry up. She knew there was a Hero, this knowledge confirmed by Rauru when she found out she was the Sage of Forest, but she didn't know who he was. It was infuriating. Truly infuriating.

But suddenly, someone entered the Forest Temple. Was it the Hero? She perked up. Finally, he was here. Another four presences arose as well, and Saria frowned.

Poes.

Very powerful poes by the feel of their presences. They raged and separated through the temple.

Saria sighed again, sensing the Hero, go chasing after them. "Oh, leave the poes," the Sage muttered to the Hero she had yet to meet. She not only wanted to meet him, she also needed him to break the barrier preventing her from aiding him and generally moving about the temple and the forest. She had already been waiting seven years. Now she had to wait even longer.

Hours passed, and finally, she felt two of the poes die, only minutes apart. Perhaps this Hero wasn't too shabby of a fighter. But the second she came to that thought, she shook her head. The Hero was supposed to be great at fighting. _I think this barrier is driving me crazy,_ she thought, kicking at the green, shining wall that surrounded her.

She sat down on the hard stone, peering around her, and sensing the Hero's movement throughout the temple. It seemed she was in a room made completely of plants. She closed her eyes, putting all of her focus on the Hero's presence and the remaining two poes' presences.

After another half an hour, the third poe died, most likely by the hand of the Hero, and quickly, ten minutes later, the fourth poe was gone.

_So now that the Hero's side-quest is done, is he coming to free me from this barrier?_ Saria wondered. Then she gasped. A foul presence filled the temple, coming from very near to her in her all-plant room. It was dark, like it was Ganondorf himself.

But no. She knew what Ganondorf's presence would feel like. And though this one felt similar, she knew it wasn't Ganondorf.

_So who – or what – is it? _the Forest Sage wondered. She sighed again, bored, annoyed, and tired of being in this barrier in this strange plant room.

After what seemed like ages, but was only a few minutes, she heard sounds of battle coming from the next room over. The Hero was so close to freeing Saria. She hoped he would be strong enough to win.

It turned out, he was. The evil presence disappeared, and as it did, the green barrier surrounding Saria faded. She was free!

Now she could meet the Hero and lend him her power.

Suddenly, she found herself standing in a hexagonal room with portraits covering the walls. A young man garbed in green and holding the Master Sword was there, accompanied by a blue fairy. The man was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, burns covering him.

He didn't see her, but his fairy did, and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Saria," he said, recognition filling his blue eyes.

Saria smiled, seeing her friend. So this is what happened to Link. He had grown up, becoming not only a man but the Hero as well. "Congratulations, Link, you've awoken the Sage of Forest."

Link nodded with a triumphant smile. "Do I get to meet this sage?" he asked. Saria was startled a bit at his voice, which had deepened from the last time she talked with him. But she shook it off.

"You've known her all your life, Link," the Kokiri said. "And you're looking right at her."

Link's smile grew wider, despite his disheveled look. He straightened, sheathing his sword. "Well, then," he said, his voice becoming mockingly solemn, though he had a teasing glint in his eyes. "It is an honor to meet you, O Sage of Forest."

Saria laughed before studying him. "You've grown like a weed, haven't you?" she asked teasingly.

Link sighed. "Well, that's what happens to Hylians. We tend to grow like weeds."

_So that's it,_ Saria thought. _Link's Hylian._ She sighed and walked toward him. "I have to go now...duty calls and all that." She put the Forest Medallion in his hand and smiled. "Navi, you take good care of him."

"I will, don't worry," the blue fairy replied, bouncing off Link's head. He swatted at her playfully and grinned at Saria. The goodbyes came and went quickly, and all too soon the Sage of Forest found herself in the Chamber of Sages, deep in thought.

"You must be very good friends with him."

Saria turned and saw Rauru standing next to her.

"Yeah. He's been my best friend for a long time."

"And you'll get to see him again. After all is said and done, the Sages will be allowed to return to their normal lives."

Saria looked up at Rauru. "Really?" she asked.

The Sage of Light nodded.

Saria sighed and sat down on the green hexagon that represented the Sage of Forest.

She had more waiting to do.


	8. Theme 77: Test

_Author's note: So this is a test of all kinds. Not only is it the theme "Test," but also it's a test since it's my first Skyward Sword fic, and it's a test of Link's ability to fight Mr. Scorpion. Please note that I wrote this before E3 2011._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 77 – Test<br>SS**

Link looked around the dark clearing. He had just navigated his way through a complex forest, and was fast approaching the point where he knew the evil monster leading the rest of the enemies was located.

He looked around. Where was it? Where was the beast?

"Hey, look up."

The voice, to an outsider, might have seemed to be coming from the sword sheathed across the young warrior's back. In a way, the voice was the sword's voice, or rather, the spirit of the sword, who called herself Zordiana.*

Link followed his friend's advice, and looked up at the dark canopy of the trees. He took a step back in surprise, seeing a black shape falling from the branches. The giant monster, complete with a stinging tail, six legs, and two ginormous claws, got to its feet and screeched at Link, waving its claws around.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and pulled his shield off his back, ready to strike. The scorpion screeched again at him, and lunged with its claws, which, for some reason, had eyeballs in them. Link jumped out of the way, and sliced with the Master Sword, only to have the steel of the blade strike the hard surface of the scorpion's claw.

The scorpion, enraged, lunged at Link with its other claw, sending him flying across the clearing and into a tree. He grit his teeth from the pain, but he stood and raised his sword once more. The scorpion crawled toward him.

_I have to aim at the eyes...get a proper strike..._

The monster turned it's left claw so that it was vertical instead of horizontal. Link quickly swung his sword, catching the monster's eye. It screeched.

"Look out!" Zordiana's voice shouted. Link turned just in time to see the other claw coming at him before it struck him, sending him flying once more. He lay on the ground, stunned. But he saw some bomb flowers growing behind the scorpion. He pulled out the Beetle and launched it at the bomb flowers, just as the scorpion reached out and grabbed him with it's good claw, hoisting him into the air.

Link saw the monster's stinger coming at him, but before it could do any damage, the Beetle returned with the bomb flower. Both objects crashed into the scorpion's side and the bomb exploded, but the Beetle remained undamaged as it dropped to the ground.

The monster screeched and let Link go. The young Hero fell to the ground. He scrambled to where he had dropped the Master Sword and turned to see the scorpion lunging at him again, this time with the claw positioned horizontally. Link slashed downwards. Purple smoke flew from the monster's eye-claw and it stumbled.

Now for the finishing blow. Link ran up to its head and drove the sword deep in it. It screeched even more when he pulled the sword out and backed away.

The scorpion stumbled a bit and fell, turning to purple ash which quickly disintegrated. Link leaned against a tree, out of breath.

The Master Sword shimmered and Zordiana formed in front of him. She looked at hims and shook her head. "Well done, though I think ramming the sword into its head like that was a bit uncalled for. It was dying already."

Link sighed and rolled his eyes teasingly, looking away from his companion. He winced in pain from the various bruised he acquired during the battle. He pulled a bottle of healing potion from the bag that hung from his belt and downed it in one gulp.

The results were instant, and Link's wounds were healed. He walked over to where the Beetle lay and picked the item up, stowing it away. He turned to Zordiana. "Where to next?" he asked.

* * *

><p><em>*Zordiana is the unofficial name of Link's friend. Source: Zelda Dungeon<em>


	9. Theme 14: Smile

**Theme 14 – Smile  
>TP<strong>

I admit it. Ganondorf was a jerk. Not only did he destroy Hyrule Castle, he nearly killed Link and then me. But instead, something pulled me from the fight when the Fused Shadows gave out. I found myself face down in a cloudy land, the same place Link had gone to train with Hero's Shade.

He was there – Hero's Shade, I mean – and he nodded to me before kneeling down, waving his hand over the cloudy ground. And then I could see the fight on horse back going on, ending when Ganondorf's horse was brought down, only to initiate a one-on-one duel, Link versus Ganondorf.

I watched them fighting. I watched my friend fall, but get back up to fight again. I watched as much as I could, cheering him on, though he could not hear me. I saw my friend knock his enemy to the ground and leap, his sword pointing downwards.

After that, I didn't seen anymore.

Because, with that final strike, my curse was broken. I went from an unsightly imp back to my tall, elegant self. I was me again. But I remained in this mystical world until the four spirits of light – Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru – swirled around me, bringing me from that weird shimmering world back out to Hyrule Field.

I barely noticed, though. I was so happy. The curse that had restrained my true form was lifted for good when Link ended that fight. I felt the setting sun, breaking through the clouds, beating down gently on my face. I felt the power I had long missed return to my limbs – the true power of the Twilight Princess.

Oh, it was fantastic! Such a wonderful feeling to have! To be able to have my true body back!

Then I realized I was on Hyrule Field. The light spirits floated around me, turning to look at some other thing in the distance. Then they faded into the twilit sky of Hyrule. I sighed, admiring my hands, as if they made up my entire body. I was still kneeling on the grassy ground. I felt tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

I was normal again!

My ears caught the sound of running footsteps. Someone was fast approaching. I brushed the tears from my face as I heard him stop, breathing hard. I knew who it was. It couldn't be anyone other than Link. He was standing behind me.

He probably didn't recognize me. He probably thought I was someone else completely different. Well, there was no point in making him suffer.

I pushed myself to my feet, drawing myself up to my tallest height, and turned to look at him, and I couldn't help but think how short he looked now that I was normal once more. I smiled softly at him.

And Link gasped. He didn't speak. He just...stared. Oh, well, that's Link for you!

After a moment of this silence, I spoke up. "What?" I asked. "Say something!"

Recognition crossed his face as I spoke. He knew not only my voice, which had dropped the shrillness it had when I was an imp, but also the teasing tone as well.

I continued, getting ready to stun him with my next words. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

This last bit was meant to be teasing, to get him out of the one-sided staring contest he seemed to be having. And it worked. He knew who I was now in all my tall, graceful beauty.

And he smiled.


	10. Theme 81: Pen and Paper

**Theme 81 – Pen and Paper  
>OOT – ZeldaxLink<strong>

Zelda broke the seal on the letter she had just received and sat down underneath the window in her private courtyard. The letter was from Link, who was busy traveling the world on a quest of adventure. The young Hero and the Princess had been sending letters to each other over the course of the year. She unfolded the piece of paper and began reading the short letter.

_Zelda-_

_How are you? How's everything in Hyrule?_

_Sorry it's taking me so long to get a letter back to you: it's hard to find a messenger here who's willing to go all the way to Hyrule. It's proof of how far away I am. Anyway, I just entered the vast country of Labrynna, and, boy, do these people like to party._

_Crazy as it sounds, I'm actually getting a bit homesick for Hyrule. Not that these lands are boring, if Termina is anything to go by. But, more than my homesickness for the rolling hills of Hyrule Field or the peacefulness of Kokiri Forest, my heart aches to see you again. So, in that light, I should be starting my journey home soon._

_Your friend,_

_Link_

Zelda smiled and sighed peacefully. Link's letters always brought a bit of his travels with them. The young Princess pulled a pen and a piece of paper closer to her. Not bothering about her dress, she laid down on her stomach and began her reply.

_Dear Link,_

_You don't have to worry about taking a long time to reply. I know your busy and on the move a lot. As long as I get a letter from you, I'm happy. I love your letters. I've saved every one of them you sent me._

_I am doing fine. In fact, I finally managed to get Impa to agree! She's going to teach me the ways of the Sheikah! I've had my first lesson and it brings back memories of six years in the future, me leading you along and teaching you those songs. Funny, isn't it, how I have memories of the future?_

_How I got Impa to agree is an interesting story. I had just finished breakfast and was on the balcony next to my room when Impa, in her usual style, appeared out of nowhere. And I asked her if I could learn the ways of the Sheikah. She told me that as long as I didn't plan on disguising myself as a boy and running around Hyrule with a harp, she would train me._

_I guess we're not the only ones who remembers me being Sheik._

_Anyway, this country, Labrynna, sounds very interesting. Perhaps if Father lets me, we can go on a journey to all these kingdoms. Not now, of course, but when we're both older._

Zelda paused, smiling. Now there was an idea! An adventure with Link to the distant kingdoms! She continued her letter.

_I am pleased to hear you will be coming home soon. I have missed your company greatly over the past year. When you return you must come visit me right away! Promise? You probably already made up your mind to do so, but promise me anyway. I've missed you so much. Just as your heart yearns to see me, so mine does to see you._

Zelda looked up from her letter to see Impa standing in the entry way to the courtyard. "Your father requests your presence in the throne room, Princess Zelda," the Sheikah said.

"Now?" Zelda asked.

"Soon."

Zelda nodded and turned to finish her letter.

_I must go now. As always, safe travels. I look forward to seeing you when you return._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda_

"Who are you writing to?" Impa asked, walking over.

"Link," Zelda replied, folding the paper into a proper envelope. She would send it later. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, gathering her pen and letters.

"Ah, the adventurous Hero of Time." Then the Sheikah frowned. "Perhaps next time you should use an actual writing desk instead of lying on the ground."

Zelda looked down and saw dirt covering her front. She sighed. Now she would have to change before meeting her father. Impa's expression said the same thing. Zelda stood and followed Impa back to the Princess' room. The young Princess turned her thoughts back to Link's letter. It was the first time he had ever said something so...romantic.

She sighed again, receiving a look from Impa in response. The Princess ignored this, instead, delving deeper into her thoughts as they wound their ways through the castle's hallways. _Oh, Link,_ she thought, addressing the absent Hero. _Together, with pen and paper, we write a love story!_


	11. Theme 37: Eyes

_Author's note: So, I'm way past the dedline I made for myself. But whatever. This one is dedicated to **Sorceress of Shadows**, 'cause she loves this pairing and I promised I would write one._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 37 - Eyes<br>OOT – Saria x Dark Link**

How was it that she _always_ had that effect on me? I could be in one of my worst moods, one that no one would be able to pull me out of, and she would get me smiling, even laughing? I decided to pose this question to the green-haired girl who had just made me laugh so hard my sides ached.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get me out of my bad moods?"

"I don't know."

I leaned forward toward her from where I sat on the leafy ground. "I think you do, Saria."

The Forest Sage rolled her eyes at me and continued to doodle on the ground. She was ignoring me now. I put her in a tough spot and I was paying for it. So I ignored her too, looking around the Forest Temple where I was currently taking shelter from Ganondorf. I didn't want him to know I failed in my duty.

But my mind turned to other things, like the fact that even though Saria knew I was working for the other side, she had let me stay. But why? This girl was my enemies childhood friend! I smirked slightly, wondering what Link would think if he saw the two of us like this.

Saria giggled to herself and I peered at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She looked up at me then back down at her dirt drawings, and giggled again. I moved over next to her and peered at the drawings.

She had drawn a short comic of herself throwing a bucket of cold water at what cold only be me, sound asleep. "And you find that amusing?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes. Come on, Dark, you were asleep for most of the morning. I was seriously contemplating doing just that."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "So," I said, changing the subject. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I did. I really don't know. You seem to enjoy my company."

I sighed sarcastically and moved back to where I had been before. That was not the answer I was looking for. I laid down on my stomach, facing away from her and began doodling in the dirt as well, not really paying attention to what I was drawing.

I heard Saria sigh after a few moments. I listened to her stand and her soft footsteps leave the room. I turned. She was gone. Her drawing was not. I looked at it once more and smirked again. It was rather comical, even if I was the butt end of the joke. I laid back down and glanced a the dirt I had been drawing in, sitting up abruptly with a swear.

In the dirt, I had drawn a heart with "S + D" in it. For Saria and me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked over to the doorway and saw Saria peering in.

"Y-yeah, just fine."

Saria gave me a smile, but all I saw were her eyes. Her big, blue eyes.

"What did you draw?" she asked, walking toward me. I covered up my drawing with my hand, determined not to show her.

"Nothing."

"Aw, let me see! I showed you my drawing."

"Yeah, well, this isn't anything to look at."

Saria pouted. But she would have her way. She knelt next to me. "Show me?"

"No." I lifted my hand ever so slightly and blew the heart and letters out of the dust.

"_Daaaark_," she pleaded, almost childlike.

I lifted my hand, secure now that she wouldn't see the drawing. She pouted. I smirked once more, but it died on my face when I looked into her sparkling blue eyes. She met my gaze, and for a moment, we were quiet. Then I looked away.

"Do...do you want something to eat?" Saria asked.

"Sure," I replied, still not meeting her gaze. What was it that I felt just now, gazing into those pools of blue.

"Alright, give me a second." I heard her soft footsteps leave the room.

I sighed, and stretched out on the ground and wondered why I was staying in this place, when I could have hidden anywhere else in Hyrule.

Then, as soon as I thought of the question, the answer came. It was her eyes.

Saria's eyes.

Those pools of blue, always accompanied by a smile, had kept me here.

I was in love with Saria's eyes.

I was in love with Saria.


	12. Theme 21: Vacation

**Theme 21 – Vacation  
>WW – TetraxLink<strong>

Tetra woke to the sound of waves. She had fallen asleep to the sound of waves as well, but both sounds were waves crashing onto a sandy beach, not against her grand pirate ship. She, her crew, and her resident Hero had decided it would be best if they took a break and relaxed some on a beach. Tetra had stretched out on the sand after watching Link and Niko have a splashing war, and was soon asleep.

The only thing she hadn't fallen asleep to was the heavy pressure on her body. She opened her eyes and found that she was buried under a mountain of sand.

"What the heck?" she demanded, attempting to wriggle her way out of the sand mountain and into freedom. But she failed, and instead began shouting. "All right, you swabs! Get over here and dig me out!" She paused. No answer, except the footsteps of one person.

Link.

"Get me out of here, Hero!" Tetra demanded. "Get me out of this mountain you put on me."

Link was trying not to laugh. "I didn't do it," the Hero said. "Your crew did." He began to push the sand off her until she was free.

"And you helped them?" Tetra said, wriggling out of the sand mountain.

"Nope. I was swimming when they did it."

"And where did they go?"

Link gestured to the large pirate ship anchored in the bay. Only Link's small boat the _King of the Red Lions,_ remained on shore. The red boat had once been alive as the form of an ancient king of the ancient Kingdom of Hyrule. But the King had disappeared when the last of Old Hyrule fell.

Tetra sighed with annoyance, brushing sand off her arms. "Oh, they'll get it this time," the pirate said, marching toward Link's boat.

"Tetra, wait," Link called, dashing after her. She stopped and turned to him, the waves of the ocean lapping at her sandals. "What?"

Link stopped as well. "Um...I was hoping, since it's just us, we could just hang out together...?"

Tetra studied him. Link gave her a pleading look. The captain sighed. "Fine," she said. "But don't try to convince me out of getting them back for burying me like that."

"Oh, I won't," Link promised. Then he grinned. "Come check this out," he said, taking her arm and dragging her away from the water. He led her to a sand structure he had built. "See?" he said proudly. "It's Hyrule Castle!"

Tetra grinned, admiring the craftsmanship in the sand structure as Link continued. "My sister and I used to build sand castles almost every day. The biggest and the best." The Hero sighed wistfully. "I miss her at times like this."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tetra asked. Link looked up at her with curiosity. "Let's get building!"

Link's face lit up when he realized what his captain was saying.

"Alright, swabbie!" Tetra commanded. "We need sand! And lots of it!"

"Aye, Captain!" Link replied.

And so, the afternoon passed. Neither Link nor Tetra noticed the sun's slow descent toward the horizon. Finally, as darkness began to creep over, Tetra's first mate, Gonzo, decided to come and bring food to the two on the beach. As he stepped out of the longboat, Tetra noticed him.

"GONZO!"

The pirate grimaced at his captains tone. She didn't sound happy. He trudged forward anyway, bringing the bag of food with him. "I didn't do it," he said as he approached Link and Tetra.

"What?" Tetra asked. "Oh, that. I'll get you all back later. We need your help."

Gonzo sighed with relief before noticing the giant sandcastle that was taller than both Link and Tetra. "Wow," he said.

"Yes. Neither of us can reach the top and we need to put this on top." She handed Gonzo a small flag made from a stick and some seaweed.

"Sure, Miss Tetra," Gonzo replied. He set the food on the ground and reached up, placing the flag on the tallest sand tower.

"Yay, it's done!" Link exclaimed.

"I know! It looks awesome!" Tetra joined in. The two of them continued to exclaim over the huge castle while Gonzo stood by, watching. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Miss Tetra, I brought some food for you."

Tetra looked down at the bag, realizing she was hungry. "Thank you, Gonzo. We'll be back soon." Gonzo nodded and started back to the boat.

"Princess Zelda, your Highness," Link said, bowing. "Your castle awaits."

Tetra rolled her eyes at her other name, but played along. "Why, thank you, Hero Link. Shall we dine?"

Link nodded and began unpacking the food. He and Tetra sat down side by side. "Boy," Tetra said, biting into a sandwich. "This is the best vacation."


	13. Theme 70: 67 Percent

**Theme 70 – 67%  
>OOT<strong>

Link stared hard at his bottle of milk, which sat before him on the table, deep in thought.

"What are you doing?"

The Hero of Time jumped. He looked up and saw Malon watching him. "Oh, nothing," Link replied before going back to his staring contest with the bottle.

Malon rolled her eyes and sat next to her friend, staring at the bottle as well. "What are we looking at?"

"To see if the bottle is sixty-seven percent full."

"You've been hanging out with the Princess Zelda too much, haven't you?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"She's supposed to be amazing at mathematics."

"Oh."

The two fell silent for a moment. "Are you sure you didn't drink half of it?" Malon asked.

"Yes." Link pulled out another bottle of milk, this one half way empty, and placed it next to the other one. "This one's half-way full."

"Oh."

They were silent again.

"What if it's one fourth empty?" Link asked. Malon shrugged. Link pulled out two more bottles, both empty. He took the half-full bottle and began carefully measuring it out until both bottles had the same amount. "I need more milk," he stated. Malon stood and hurried out of the room, coming back with another half-bottle of milk. Link added one of the one-fourth-filled bottles to the half-filled bottle and set it next to the original.

"Nope, definitely not three-fourths," Malon said.

"Definitely," Malon agreed. "But it's too much to be perfectly in between one-half and three-fourths."

"So it's got to be sixty-seven percent full."

"I doubt that."

Link sighed. He gathered together some of the milk so that he had one full bottle and two empty ones. Then he carefully measured out milk so that each of the three bottles had an even amount. Then he took two of them and combined them, placing the bottle next to the original.

"There!" he exclaimed.

"That's sixty-seven percent?" Malon asked, noting how both bottles were filled to the same capacity.

"Yup."

"I don't get it."

Link quickly explained what he had done. "Two-thirds is sixty seven percent!" he finished.

"Oh."

For a moment, they were quiet once more. "Want some milk, Malon?" Link asked.


	14. Theme 88: Pain

_Author's note: a quick little explanation of the theme. This takes place about five or six years (i can't remember exactly) before my story The Protector. If you're confused at all when you read this and haven't read The Protector, then I would suggest reading both. That'll clear things up some..._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 88 – Pain<br>Legend of Zelda**

Many would have said that it was fate. It was fate that the Triforce had to be guarded against those who coveted it. It was fate that the line of Protectors was so strong. It was fate that illness swept through Old Hyrule Castle Town.

Well this fate, Conrad decided, was cruel. The eldest Protector of the Triforce stood in the Temple of Time, taking a break from the castle, where the illness had struck hard and fast.

Fate was cruel indeed to have the illness take both Conrad's parents and his wife, to make his eight-year-old son so ill he could barely get out of bed.

Conrad only hoped that his son would survive. For his son, Link, was also a Protector. He would be the one to take charge of guarding the Triforce after Conrad. But Conrad couldn't think of that hope of his son succeeding him in the role of the Protector. His heart was filled with pain and grief and worry. What if his son fell to the illness as well, taken just like the boy's mother?

The thought was too much. Conrad, the newly appointed Head Protector, covered his face with his hands, letting the silent tears flow down his face.

The pain of grief and of loss was a hard burden to bear.

His wife, Jenna, had fallen ill first. By this point, the town had been struck devastatingly. Jenna was the first to bring it to the castle that stood over the town like a sentinel. Soon afterward, Conrad's parents fell ill. His mother, Joan, was the Head Protector at the time, and she fell ill before her husband, Martin.

No one expected what would happen next. Just when all seemed to be going smoothly – those who fell ill were getting no worse and no better – Link, a mere child, caught it at the same time Jenna began getting worse. Days and nights were spent agonizingly trying to help the sick, especially when Conrad's parents relapsed into illness once more. They fell rapidly, and soon succumbed to the illness.

The hit was hard, but fate wasn't done yet. The next day, Jenna died as well, and Conrad's heart broke.

His parents and his wife were dead within the same forty-eight hours.

"I thought I would find you here."

Conrad turned, his thoughts broken off. His Sheikah friend, Camilla, was standing in the entrance of the Temple of Time. "When did you get here?" the Protector asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"Just now. I heard of what happened, and I am sorry for your loss."

Conrad muttered a quiet thank you, but he didn't feel consoled. He knew Camilla would be able to cheer him up, if only for a little while. The two had been best friends since they were children. They knew each other well enough. "Come," the Sheikah said. "Let us get out of this dreary place."

"Dreary?" Conrad said.

"Yes. Dreary. This is no place to try to cheer you up."

"What if I don't want to be cheered up?"

Camilla ignored his question and dragged him from the building. Once they entered the market place, their conversation started up again.

"How is your son taking it?" Camilla asked.

"Not so well," Conrad replied sadly. "The grief is making him worse. He's taking longer to recover from the illness than he should be."

"I could take a look at him. Perhaps some Sheikah healing will help."

"No. I cannot risk you getting sick or passing it to your husband or daughter. And who knows what will happen then? Even if you are a skilled healer, it would be dangerous."

"Old Kakariko has already been touched by this pandemic. It was lucky that neither Zelda nor Vorges caught it."

"Next thing we know, it'll spread to New Hyrule and then the entire country will be in trouble."

Camilla glanced at her friend, sensing the change in him. She studied his face, trying to read his emotions. But she could get nothing. Conrad's face was hard and unreadable. So the Sheikah let it go, steering her friend back toward the castle.

Once they reached the castle grounds, Camilla turned to Conrad once more. "If you want, I can still check on Link."

Conrad nodded. He led Camilla up to Link's room, opening the door quietly. The room was dark, except for a chink of light let in through the slightly parted curtains. At one end of the room was the bed where the child lay, buried under a pile of blankets.

Camilla walked over with Conrad toward Link's bed. The child lay under a pile of blankets, his breathing audible in the silent room. As Camilla laid a hand on the boy's forehead, he opened his eyes blearily. "Mama?" he asked weakly. Behind Camilla, Conrad stifled a sob.

"No, child," Camilla replied softly, digging around in her bag for some medicine. "I am not your mother."

"I want Mama," Link said.

"I know. She cannot come see you." To Conrad, she said, "He is over the worst, thankfully. Some medicine and lots of rest should help him get better in no time." The Sheikah healer found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a blue liquid, which she uncorked. She helped Link sit up and held the bottle to his lips. "Drink it, Link. You will feel much better."

The boy didn't even protest as he took the medicine. Then he laid back down. Within moments, his symptoms were gradually lessening. Camilla, her work done, stood and went to Conrad's side. "Come, friend, he should rest."

Conrad nodded. The two of them left the room. As they walked down the hallway, Camilla observed her friend. "Your pain is deep, Conrad. I can see that. If there was a remedy for it, I would gladly offer it."

"But there isn't," Conrad muttered.

"You must listen to me. Falling into despair is never the best thing to do. We must not loose hope. You must live for your son."

Conrad sighed. "How do you always know what to say to me?" he asked.

Camilla smiled. "I have known you for our entire lives. I believe I figured it out by now."

And for the first time in many, many days, Conrad laughed. Yes, his pain was deep. Yes, fate was cruel and merciless sometimes. But that was no reason to despair. Conrad looked at his friend. "Thank you, Camilla."


	15. Theme 95: Advertisement

_Author's note: this is just a silly bit I made up. See if you can fill in the gaps of what the other person (can you guess who?) is saying between what it written here._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 95 – Advertisement<br>TP**

Hey! You! Yeah, you!

Tired of all those high prices? Need some good stuff cheap? Can't manage to find anywhere cheap enough to get all your needs?

Well, look no further!

Come to Malo Mart!

Yes, yes, yes, it's Malo Mart! The Hero of Discounts! The Savior of Sales! We've got what you need in affordable prices that you won't want to resist! Check this out...

Arrows, one rupee a piece, thirty rupees for thirty arrows! Compare that to the Goron's forty rupees for thirty arrows.

And bombs in all kinds! We have red potion, blue potion! Anything you want, at any price cheap enough to stun the Dark Lord himself!

What?

You want a Mirror of Twilight?

What's that?

Yes, I know I just said that you could have anything, but we...we don't have that. Sorry.

Well...what else would you like?

A _what_?

Oh. Clawshot repair kit. Nope. That's not in stock. Though I am a bit curious as to what you've been doing to break a clawshot.

What else?

A ball and chain? What do you mean by that?

Oh...

Isn't that a bit dangerous? And heavy? But then again, you do look like a strong fellow.

No, we don't have it.

Anything else you are looking for?

True love's kiss, an Ordon goat, and a wolf whose called the Sacred Beast...?

Are you insane, sir? What makes you think we have a kiss, let alone a monster like a wolf!

You were only joking? That whole time? Oh. Well, then, what are you really looking for?

You want milk?

I'm not sure we have milk...

Now, calm down, sir!

I understand that you have a fourth of a heart left...

Yes, bulblins can be on the annoying side...

A _what_? Dragons don't exist! Not anymore!

Sir, you are getting a little over-worked because of this. Could I interest you in some red potion?

Well, you're going to have to make due with what we have.

Yes...I understand that we said we had everything, but I'm afraid we're just out of milk.

Sir...Sir, if you just be patient we'll have some fresh goat milk! No charge for you, good sir!

We'll have it in a...a few days.

Please, calm down, sir!

Wait. Where are you going? The Gorons? I know they have hot spring water but..!

Well, he left. Good riddance to him.

Yes! Come to Malo Mart! We have everything you need...within reason!


	16. Theme 73: I Can't

**Theme 73 – I Can't  
>TP - MidnaxLink<strong>

It was official.

He and I were officially in love.

Love. That passionate feeling, that constant wanting to be in each other's presences.

So why, of all the things I could have done, had I decided to break the Mirror of Twilight?

I must have been insane.

Perhaps it was another type of love that was driving me to do this. The love for my people, the Twili. They deserved the best after all they had been through. And so did the Hylians. Breaking the Mirror was the best for both kingdoms.

But was it best for my heart? I...

...I loved Link.

And he loved me.

Everyone who saw us together after that fateful final battle knew it. And we wouldn't deny it if we were asked.

I seriously was insane. To break the Mirror was to break our hearts, shatter them into tiny pieces and throw them to the wind. But to put my people and the Hylians in danger of chaos again...the decision tore me to pieces.

I thought about it, deep into the night while the others slept, while Link, so close to death, recovered from the battle.

I even brought it up with Zelda. "I'm considering breaking the Mirror when I return home," I told her.

And she looked at me, something in her eyes showing sadness. "Why?" The simplicity of her question burned in my heart and mind.

"Because, it's so that no one can do what Zant did. We need to keep the peace for as long as possible."

"That is wise, but I question your decision. I thought you loved Link."

I turned away from her to gaze out the window. "I do," I said quietly.

I felt Zelda's hand on my shoulder and I turned. "Midna," Zelda said. "I can't tell you what to do. I can only give you something to think on. He loves you. Imagine what it'll be like for him afterward. But I understand what you mean. I, too, want my people safe. And this terror that my kingdom and yours just survived is going to leave a long scar. Peace is important. Perhaps there's a way to keep the Mirror unbroken and peace in the land."

With those words, she left the room. I watched her, and I sighed. Zelda was right. Peace was important. I was a ruler and I had to do what was best for my people...

...Even if it meant my heart would break.

A week after my conversation with Zelda, she, Link, and I traveled to the Mirror Chamber. I rode with Link, sitting behind him, hugging him tightly, my head resting on his shoulder. It was boring, not warping or moving fast. I stifled a sigh, and he glanced at me.

"Bored?" he asked. His tone was tinged with sadness. He knew I wouldn't be coming back for a while. _At__all,_ I reminded myself. I was breaking the Mirror. I wasn't coming back at all. But he didn't need to know that.

"You bet," I replied. Link laughed. I loved his laugh. It was one of those laughs that made you want to laugh yourself, it was just that contagious. I grinned in response, though I could feel Zelda watching me. She knew what I was planning. I would only hope that she would take care of Link for me after I left... after I broke the Mirror.

All too soon, we arrived at the Mirror Chamber, where the Mirror of Twilight glowed and shimmered. And we said our goodbyes. My return to Hyrule, thankfully, was not brought up, but I could feel Zelda's gaze on me. It seemed she already knew my decision, but was keeping quiet about it.

I stepped up to the Mirror, gazing at it sadly. My reflection gazed back. The part of me that I had stomped down and locked away broke free. Was I crazy? I was breaking the only link to Link! I looked up at him and I couldn't take it.

"I...I can't," I said, turning away from the Mirror and my friends, but not fast enough. I saw Zelda give a satisfied smirk.

"Can't what?" Link asked. Now he was confused.

"She was going to break the mirror," Zelda said matter-of-factly. I glared at her as Link looked from Zelda to me and back.

"What?" the confused Hero asked.

Now I had to cover it all up. "It's nothing. Zelda and I are just trying to play a prank on you."

Link's confusion went away. "Oh," he said. "Ha ha, very funny." He grinned as I walked over to him, glancing at Zelda with a don't-spoil-the-moment look. "So that's the kind of goodbye I get?" the Hero in green questioned.

"Part of it," I replied. I bent down and kissed his cheek, before scurrying up the glowing steps. I turned to see Link's pleasantly shocked expression. "I'll come and visit soon," I promised, before I warped.

As I materialized in the Twilight Realm, I sighed happily. I couldn't live in a world without Link, and I knew I would be back to visit soon enough.


	17. Theme 76: Broken Pieces

_Author's note: this is a rather angty and depressing one-shot, so there will be something cheering after this one._

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**heme 76 – Broken Pieces  
>TP – Link x Midna<strong>

What could it take to mend broken pieces, shattered beyond recognition? To make everything right once more? These broken pieces would never be able to be fixed unless the impossible happened.

So the Hero's broken heart would never be fixed.

The lone man sat in the hot sun of the Gerudo desert. His ragged green tunic and hat were dusty from the sand, his shield and sword, which sat by his side, were tinged with rust along the edges. His skin was tan from the exposure to the sun day in and day out, his dusty blond hair so long now it touched his shoulders. But he didn't care, just like he didn't care to live anymore without _her_.

He lived here now, among the broken pieces of what was once his only link to her. But she destroyed it, and, in doing so, destroyed her Hero's heart. Perhaps she was mourning in the same way, losing her will to live without him. But he would never know.

The Hero had lived here for the past two years, making what was once a graveyard into a home. He didn't miss any of his old life: neither the village girl who had once held his heart, nor the man who had been his foster father. He missed neither the strange goats he once herded, nor the young children who had looked up to him. None of it was to be missed, save for his true love.

Just earlier that week, he had received a visit from the woman who was the only other one to know why his heart had been shattered with the mirror. She had come to him, not only to see how he was, but also to try to convince him to stop his isolation and return to civilization.

He had refused.

The Princess had snapped at him, telling him that he was being foolish. There was no way back. There was no way to fix the mirror.

Angered, the Hero had replied that his heart wouldn't be mended either. To be anywhere else in the world would only make his agony worse. Here, at least, he had peace.

The Princess had inquired shortly how long that peace would last. How, she asked, would he deal with himself when he no longer found peace among the pieces? Would he end his own life to end the agony?

Those words has surprised the Hero. But he was too upset to answer. He had turned his back to the Princess and stalked off.

But her words still rang within his mind, even now as he stared at the obsidian rock that once held the portal to another world. He thought over once again of his love's departure. She had told him she would see him later. And as she had, the mirror was cracked. The Hero remembered his desperation, trying to stop the one he loved from leaving him. He was half way up the stairs toward her when she warped, leaving him. And he was half way up when the mirror shattered, and the stairs faded.

He had landed on a bank of sand, falling to his knees.

Now he was sitting on that same bank of sand, staring at the fine grains. His vision blurred with tears. A sob filled him, and he let himself cry.

The broken pieces of Link's heart would forever remain so as he knelt among the broken pieces of the Mirror of Twilight – the result of Midna's final act in the world of light.


	18. Theme 78: Drink

_Author's note: that last one-shot was depressing, no doubt. How to remedy it? Zant's antics of course!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 78 – Drink<br>TP - Midna and Zant**

_Whoever __thought __of __giving __him __that __soda __obviously __didn't __have __to __deal __with __him, _Midna thought with annoyance. The twelve-year-old Princess of Twilight sat on the steps in front of her best friend's house, watching him as he talked to her.

"Zant. Shut up."

Zant stopped talking. "What?" he asked. "Did I do something?"

Midna rolled her eyes and picked up the empty bottle that once held soda. "All right, who gave it to you?"

"Um. I don't remember. IthinkitwasSophie,..."

Zant was talking so fast by this point that his words were starting to become incoherent.

Midna held up a hand. "Stop talking, please, until you have control of your mouth." Zant nodded and struggled to keep his mouth shut and regain his calm. _Curse __the __idiot __who __gave __this __already __hyperactive __Twili a __soda! _Midna thought once more.

"Ok, I'm calm," Zant said. Midna didn't believe him but she wouldn't keep him quiet if he thought he was calm.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Midna asked.

"Idon'tknow."

Midna looked at him. "Try that again. Slowly."

"I. Don't. Know." Zant huffed. "Sorry."

"That's fine."

Zant covered his face with his hands. "Why does caffeine always do this to me?"

"'Cause your hyper to begin with," Midna replied. "Come to think of it, when we get to the drinking age, I don't even want to see you drunk."

"Thanks." Zant's sarcastic reply was almost lost in a fast speech of how he would not get drunk.

"Zant."

"Oh, sorry. Again."

"We need to get the energy out of you," Midna said, standing. "Come. Let's go find Mandar."

"Ok."

The two young Twili began walking down the street. Well, Midna walked. Zant bounced along. The Twilight Princess sighed once more.

"Oh, look, there he is with Jock and Haley." The hyper Twili waved to their friends.

"Wow, Zant, did you have caffeine?" Jock asked laughingly when the five of them met up.

"He did," Midna replied. "And he needs to run it off. Mandar, you're good at obstacle courses."

Mandar nodded. He grinned teasingly at Zant. "I know of one that's a guaranteed no-more-hyperness course. It's a toughie."

"Two things," Zant said. "Who says _toughie_ anymore? And will it kill me?"

Midna smirked. What a question to ask!

"I say it," Mandar replied. "So does the rest of the Twilight Realm. And it may or may not kill you. Most likely you'll have a twenty percent chance of dying."

"Knowing Zant, he's gonna hit on that twenty percent," Haley said.

"Come on, I'll show you." Mandar pulled Zant along and the rest of their friends followed. Midna laughed to herself. Ah, the power of the drink!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Quick little blerb here. This is, beyond any doubt, a prequel to my earliest LOZ fanfic. No, you will not see it here. Go stalk my home forum if you want to see how craptacular I wrote way back when.<em>


	19. Theme 34: Stars

**Theme 34 – Stars  
>Modern Hyrule – Link x Zelda<strong>

I laid on my bed in my dorm room, reading one of my many textbooks. It was my second year here at Hyrule University, centered in the grand capital of Hyrule: Castle Town. Of course, I hadn't come that far to come to school. My house was on the other side of town. On the other hand, my roommate, Malon, had come out in the country, where the towns were small and there was no internet service for miles. I'm serious. I visited her over the summer for a few days and there was no chance to get on Facebook. At all. Of course, Malon thinks differently. She says that there are indeed placed with internet: you just had to know where to look.

But I'm getting off topic.

It was dark out by the time I laid aside my philosophy. I looked around the small cubicle that passed for a room for two girls. I was finished with homework for the night, and I debated whether or not to go the the student center for dinner. Ugh. That food is horrid. Trust me.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened and there stood none other than Link, one of my best friends. Well, best friend is an understatement. I wasn't sure what we were anymore. I didn't know if we qualified as being in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. At least, I didn't think so.

I stared at him. "How on earth did you get into an all-female dorm?" I asked. That's right: our school has single-sex dorms. Odd, yes, but it is kinda nice.

"Come now, Zelda, who wouldn't want to let me in?"

I rolled my eyes. Did I mention Link's got a big ego?

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I want to show you something." As he spoke, he jangled his car keys.

"Outside the city?" I asked.

"Of course. It wouldn't work if it was within the city."

I heaved a do-I-have-to sigh. "Link, we have classes tomorrow. Can we afford a late night?"

"I don't have class until eleven. And neither to you, for that matter."

He knew me too well.

"What are you showing me?"

"Something awesome."

He wasn't going to tell me, so I guess I was just going to have to go with him to find out. I sighed once more. "Fine. Just give me a moment." Link grinned and waited as I grabbed my room key, student ID, and phone. I quickly wrote a note to Malon and slipped into a pair of tennis shoes before following Link out of the room.

It was a beautiful night, still warm from the summer months. Link lead the way to his car, spinning his key ring on his finger. We got into his car and he drove out of the parking lot, heading south toward the less populated areas of Hyrule, like where Malon came from. Soon the city was left behind, its glowing lights the only thing I could see of it. As we drove on, I wondered just how far Link was taking me. Normally, I wouldn't have trusted any guy to take me anywhere alone. But I trusted Link. I don't know why, but I did.

After an hour of travel and a quick stop through a drive-thru fast food restaurant, Link finally pulled over on a lonely world.

"Cover your eyes," he told me as I unbuckled my seat belt. I looked at him questioningly, but did so anyway. Now blind, I heard Link unbuckle his seat belt and get out of the car. As he shut his door, I was momentarily thrown into silence. Then he opened my door. "Watch your head," he cautioned as he helped me out of the car. I heard him shut the door behind me, and felt his hands on my shoulders. "Keep your eyes closed."

We began to walk forward. I sighed. "Link, what are we doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then just wait. You'll love it."

I sighed again. We walked for what felt like five minutes. Then Link stopped me, and his hand disappeared from my shoulders. I could hear him walking around. Finally, he said that I could open my eyes.

Link was standing in front of me, a cheesy grin on his face. We were in a field that seemed to stretch for miles. I could even see Castle Town in the distance. I looked up and I gasped. Hundreds of stars twinkled down on us. The moon, just a sliver of light, hung low in the sky.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Link asked. "I bet you've never seen the stars like this before, city girl."

"No, never," I replied. I looked around, slowly spinning on the spot, trying to see every star, every constellation.

Suddenly I felt Link's hands on my shoulders once more. I glanced up at him, and he looked down at me, a soft grin on his face. "Are you glad you came with me?"

"Oh, yes, Link. Very much so."

Link's smile grew. He turned me around, and tipped my face up toward his. I felt myself blush, thanking the goddesses it was dark and he couldn't see me clearly. He slowly lowered his face toward mine. I closed my eyes as our lips touched, wrapping my arms behind his neck.

And there, in the light of the stars, we kissed.


	20. Theme 4: Dark

**Theme 4 – Dark  
>OOT – Dark Link<strong>

_This __isn't __happening. __This __isn't __happening!_ The shadowed form of the Hero of Time looked around in all directions. But all he could see were trees. Trees and trees and more trees. He wasn't lost. He couldn't be lost! He was a shadow! How _could_ he get lost?

Dark Link picked a random direction and began to run, hoping to find his way out to Hyrule Field. But every turn he took lead him deeper into the woods, and every time he realized this, he panicked even more. _I'm __not __lost!_ he shouted in his mind.

But he was.

He collapsed, finally, beneath a fir tree and looked up at the sky. It was night now. The forest was thrown into creepy shadows. Creepy? Dark was a shadow! How could he find shadows to be creepy?

"It's just you panicking," Dark said in an attempt to comfort himself. "There's nothing here that could hurt you. Deep breath."

Dark kept this up, hoping that he would calm down enough. But soon his thoughts turned to another track. It was said that the Hero of Time, Dark's nemesis, had grown up somewhere here and that he knew the woods like the back of his hand. The Hero would be able to navigate through the woods and if he found Dark here, vulnerable and lost...

An image of the sword the Hero carried flew through Dark's mind. Just the thought of that sword made Dark cringe. "I have to get out of here!" he whispered fearfully.

He sprang to his feet once more, tearing wildly through the woods. The more he ran, the more he was lost. For he was in the Lost Woods. And any who entered...never came out.

At least, that's what was going through his thoughts as he ran. Every shadow, every spear of moonlight, frightened him. That sword would be his end. So he ran from what he thought was the sword.

Completely exhausted two hours later, Dark collapsed near a pond. He scooped several handfuls of water into his mouth to quench his thirst and was asleep before he knew it.

He started awake near dawn, unsure of where he was. He sat up. Then he heard it. Music. The tune would have sent chills down his back had it not been so cheerful. The music grew louder and louder. Suddenly, the source appeared. It was a green-haired girl, playing on an Ocarina. She stopped, lowing the instrument from her lips when she saw Dark staring at her.

Cocking her head questioningly, she spoke up. "Who are you?" she asked.

Dark glanced around, making sure she was actually talking to him. He kept quiet, though. The girl could be an illusion.

"You look like a friend of mine," the girl continued as she stepped closer to him. "What's your name?"

"Dark Link," the shadow finally replied. "But I go by Dark."

"Huh. Interesting. I'm Saria." And she held out a hand, which Dark tentatively shook. "What brings you to the Lost Woods, Dark?"

Dark looked down at the grass. "I'm actually lost." He gave a slight nervous chuckle.

"There's aren't called the Lost Woods for nothing," Saria said.

Dark gave a slight smile. He jumped at the sound of a bush being rustled. When he looked, it was only a squirrel.

Saria noticed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Jumpy fellow, aren't you?"

"Normally, no. I had a rough night, you know?"

Saria nodded. "Don't we all. Come," she said. "I'll lead you out of here."

Dark nodded gratefully and stood.


	21. Theme 83: Heal

**Theme 83 – Heal  
>MM<strong>

There was a time for every song. Lullaby for bedtime. A song welcoming the sun for morning. And a healing song for those who were ill.

The Song of Healing was, no doubt, very useful to Link so far on his journey through Termina. It had returned him from a deku scrub to his Hylian form, helped find rest for a tormented spirit of a Goron, and healed countless others. And, oddly, every time he played the song, he received a mask.

Now, Link knew, he would have to use the song. The Zora he was dragging from the water was wounded and dying.

As he laid the Zora on the sand, Link noticed for the first time that the amphibious being was grasping a fish bone guitar tightly.

The Zora began to cough, and Link noticed the blood soaking into the sand. "Please," the Zora said, his voice betraying his pain. "Please, you must help me!"

Link knelt down next to the dying Zora, ignoring Tatl's exasperated and impatient sigh as he did so. "Of course I will."

The Zora gave a weary half-grin. "The name's Mikau. I'm the guitarist in the Indigo-Go's. And, I am a descendent of the Zoran heroes of the past. My..." He coughed again, and his face contorted with pain. "My wife's eggs...they were stolen. By the pirates. I promised her I would get them back." Mikau gripped Link's arm tightly, pulling himself up. "You have to get them! The eggs will die if they're not taken care of! The pirates have them!" The Zora was absolutely desperate now. His eyes held a desperate longing, and an urge to get up, despite the mortal wounds.

Mikau's grasp became weak, and he let go of Link, collapsing in the sand. His breathing was shallow. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "Rest, Mikau, Hero of the Zoras. I will help you." And he began to play the Song of Healing. Mikau relaxed visibly.

"Thank you, stranger," he said, his voice weak. "Oh, how I wish I could play with the band one more time. How I wish I could see Lulu smile once more."

With one last sigh, the Zora was gone. There was a flash of light, and all that remained of the Zora was his guitar, and a mask that housed his spirit.

Link stopped playing. He had brought peace to another soul, but would the Zora's wife have peace?

Half an hour later, Link donned the mask, his spirit and Mikau's joining together, and, as a Zora, Link dashed into the water to save the eggs and awaken the third giant.

But Mikau was not forgotten. On the beach, with the fish bone guitar, Link had carved out of a plank of driftwood.

_Herein lies Mikau, the legendary and heroic guitarist of the Zora._


	22. Theme 71: Obsession

**Theme 71 – Obsession  
>Modern Hyrule<strong>

I, Link Forrester, have an obsession. And it's lead me to some crazy places.

And, no, this isn't a tale of how I complain about how I can't get a life because of this extreme liking.

Rather, it's a story of how I met one of my best friends.

Y'see, my obsession is an obsession of RPG-ing (or role-play gaming in layman's terms.) Creating a character and writing out the story with a bunch of other people. It's all text. All of it. It's a strange thing to obsess over, but it is something nonetheless. Over the years, I've joined countless numbers of the sites, but for some reason they all kind of die after a while. And so I, like the others on the website, move on.

I had just found a new site and was settling down in the library at my college to begin role playing with my new character. (It was a lot quieter there in the library than at my dorm room, where my roommates Sheik, Dark, and Mikau were doing who knows what.) I signed on and realized that the person I was role playing with – someone under the name of Wisdom015 – seemed familiar from another site. After adding my bit to the ever-growing plot, I messaged the person. _This __may __seem __awkward, __but __have __we __met __before __on __another __RPG __site?_

Luckily, the person was also online, so the answer was swift.

_I __don't __know. __I've __only __been __on __two __sites __so __far, __not __including __this __one._ And then Wisdom016 named the sites. Aha. The second one was all too familiar. It had just recently gone inactive, leaving the plot unfinished, sadly. I had abandoned it in exchange for this new site, and it seemed that this person had done so as well.

I replied, telling Wisdom015 that I, too, had been apart of that site, and my old name from the site.

_Ah, __yes, __I __remember __you_, came the reply. _I __was __Tri15 __back __on __that __site.__...Urg, __crazy __roommates, __they're __so __loud __I __have __to __go __to __the __library __to __relax __in __quiet._

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow," I muttered. How ironic. In reply, I wrote, _Same __here. __What __school d__o __you __go __to, __if __it's __not __too __much __to __ask._

By this point, Wisdom015 had continued the role play, so I went to read and reply, and when I was finished, I saw that the person had replied to the message as well:

_Hyrule U. Great place. 'Cept for the noisy roommates._

My eyes widened. No. Freaking. Way. This person went to the same school as I did. Getting excited, I replied. _You __better __not __be __lying __'cause __that's __where __I __go __to __school._

Within seconds, I received the answer. _I'm __not __lying __if __you're __not __lying. __I'll __come __find __you. __Tell __me __where __you __are._

I grinned. This was freaky. But I answered. _Fourth __floor, __in __the __reading __lounge __in __the __furthest __corner __to __the __left. __I'm __on __a __green __laptop._

Not sure if Wisdom015 would show or not, I opened a new tab in my browser and began surfing the web, since I had to wait for the reply to the RPG. Facebook caught my attention, and for a few minutes I caught up on my friends' latest news, until I caught someone approaching me out of the corner of my eye. I looked up when when they stopped.

"Are you Hero16?" the young woman asked. She had blond hair that cascaded down her back, and shining blue eyes. She was also carrying a blue laptop.

I nodded in response to her question. "I'm Link Forrester," I said, holding my hand out. She took it.

"Zelda. Zelda Harkinian." She sat down across from me, opening the lid of her laptop. But she looked at me over the top over her computer. "Do you know how much this blows my mind?" she asked. "That we met on the web and found out how similar we are? That we go to the same school?"

I nodded. "This is...just crazy," I agreed.

Zelda nodded, and glanced at her screen. Immediately she began to chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Your post."

"Ah, well I try."

She giggled again and began to type. I watched her for a moment before going back to my own computer.

And, over the next four years of our college career – yes, she turned out to be a newb freshman like I was – we got closer. I definitely called her one of my best friends by the end of one month of knowing her in person.

And it was all thanks to my obsession that I met her!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: This isn't something I made up! This happened to me. Except I wasn't role playing (which I have done before). It was on this lovely site and it involved me finding someone's epic fanfic and reading it and realizing that I had met the person in real life and all that stuff. Tis a small world!<em>


	23. Theme 38: Abandoned

**Theme 38 – Abandoned  
>TP<strong>

The burly Goron rolled down the tunnel, leaving Link and Midna by themselves. They could hear the barks of the bulblins at the other end. Without a word, Link stepped forward toward the barking. But what he came upon was nothing he had ever expected.

The town was devoid of all good. Only the beasts roamed the streets. Quickly, stealthily, Link shot down the bulblins, leaving dead silence in the abandoned town. Midna came out of his shadow, looking around. "Wow," she said in a soft voice.

"What?" Link asked, glancing at his Twili companion.

"It's so...empty."

It was true. Now that the bulblins were dead and gone, there was nothing here but old decrepit buildings. The once-grand sign hung only on one chain, its letters faded to unreadable text. Glass from broken windows attempted to sparkle through the layer of fine dust that had accumulated. The doors, if any, hung loosely from thier hinges or had boards preventing any from opening them – save for one, which seemed a bit odd. Railings of balconies were broken, some hanging precariously off the wooden platforms.

Link walked slowly along, running a gloved hand across the wall of one of the buildings. Midna, floated behind him, looking around curiously. "You Hylians must not take very good care of your towns," she commented. "This is the second run-down place we've been to."

Link sighed. "Kakariko, as you very well know, was attacked and that's why it looks like it does. But this Hidden Village just seems like everyone just left...or died. No attack. Until the bulblins, that is. See? Look how much older the buildings are compared to the ones in Kakariko."

Midna rolled her eyes, but said nothing, instead opting to follow Link into one of the buildings. The Hero of Twilight looked around before spotting something on the ground. He walked over, picking it up.

It was a framed pictograph of two rather young-looking people. They were dressed in jump suits marked with a strange eye-and-tear symbol. They had red eyes and – despite thier young appearance – they both had white hair.

"I wonder what happened to these people?" Link asked, studying the pictograph. Midna peered over his shoulder.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I've never seen such human-like people with red eyes and white hair."

"Maybe that shaman in Kakariko knows what race they are and what could have happened."

"Or better yet, Zelda."

"Yeah, but Zelda's not here."

Link sighed. "I know that." He set the framed pictograph on a rickety table and stepped out of the building. Midna ducked into his shadow as he glanced around.

Suddenly, a voice – the voice of an elderly woman – broke the silence. "The howls of the beasts... They've faded into silence..."

Link turned. There, next to the now-open and only door that was not hanging off of hinges or boarded up, was a short old woman with white hair and red eyes.

So this old town was not as abandoned as the Hero and his companion thought it was.


	24. Theme 69: Annoyance

_Author's note: you probably all know that song that puts lyrics to the main zelda theme. I was listening to it while procrastinating on an essay and got this idea. So enjoy and have a good laugh! Also, it could be any game, but I pictured it as Twilight Princess because of those minstrels in the corner..._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 69 – Annoyance<br>LoZ**

There was nothing, Link decided, more annoying, more aggravating, more stab-in-the-gut-if-you-don't-shut-up-NOW provoking than the minstrels of Castle town.

More specifically, the minstrels who knew him by name.

Even more specifically, the minstrels who knew them by name and were usually drunk by mid-day when Link usually went through the town.

To be extremely specific, the minstrels that were drunk by mid-day when Link went through town who sang about the Hero.

Oh, it annoyed him to no end when he heard them singing about him. Their voices were high-pitched squeals at the best of times.

The first time they had sung it had been near the beginning of his quest. Seeing him and already knowing him by name, they burst into the fast-paced tune.

"Now Link, he's come to town! He's come to save the Princess Zelda! Ganon took her away, now the children don't play! But they will when Link saves the day! HALLELUJAH!"

The obnoxious tune and lyrics had made everyone laugh. True, it lightened the mood, but it embarrassed poor Link so much that he didn't show his face in town for a while, until he really needed to.

Coming back from a particularly hard dungeon and injured, Link had to run to one of the shops that had a surplus of healing goods. He was so determined to get to the shop he didn't take the back route, risking being seen by the crazy drunken minstrels.

Oh, they saw him alright. And they immediately began to sing another verse.

"Now Link, fill up your hearts so you can shoot your sword with power! And, when you're feeling all down, the fairy will come around, so you'll be brave and not a sissy coward!"

One of Link's friends who was traveling with him that day had to hold him back to prevent the Hero from charging the laughing minstrels and running them through with the Master Sword.

That day, Link swore, would be the last day he would ever, _ever_ go to Castle Town. He was mortified and enraged. How dare those minstrels make fun of him! After all the hard work he was putting into save Hyrule, all he got was an insulting and embarrassing song!

True to his word, Link didn't come back to Castle Town. Except once. He had completed his quest and Princess Zelda wanted to knight him in front of all of Castle Town, which constituted most of the population of Hyrule. Knowing fully well that the drunken minstrels were going to be there and singing more awful songs about him, he agreed to Zelda's wish on one condition, that no minstrels were there to sing unless they were proven they would behave themselves. He explained why and Zelda understood.

There were going to be no minstrels at Link's knighting.

Or so they thought.

Link was knighted, and suddenly, from the crowd, came the voices Link dreaded ever hearing, singing:

"Now Link has saved the day! Put Ganon in his grave! So now Zelda is free! And now our Hero shall be...! Link, I think your name shall go down into HISTORY!"

The crowd laughed and cheered and even Link had to smile. Zelda tried not to laugh.

Stupid annoying minstrels.


	25. Theme 24: No Time

_Author's note: SPOILER ALERT FOR SKYWARD SWORD. This was written before I got the game, so, it's inacurate, but whatever. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 24 – No Time<br>SS – Link x Zelda**

Link climbed slowly to the top of a set of stairs. He wasn't sure where he was, but he assumed he was in the right place. After all, Fi had told him he was supposed to be in this strange place that floated above the ground. Not that he wasn't used to living on a floating block of land. It was just that this place had such little greenery, unlike Skyloft. His home was grassy and beautiful and all around a pleasant place to be. But here, it was mostly stone and rock and old buildings.

One side of the hallway he was walking down opened up, and Link caught sight of a stone bridge suspended over the clouds. And the familiar figure of his lost friend.

"Link!" the girl cried, running toward him when she saw him.

"Zelda!" Link dashed forward as well, but a wall ahead of him seemed to explode and his enemy, the demon lord Ghirahim broke through, raising a sword to block Link's path with magical fire. Both Link and Zelda stopped in their tracks.

"I thank you, Hero," Ghirahim said, "for leading me here to this girl." The demon licked his lips. "I shall have plenty of _fun_ with her."

"If you lay a hand on her I will kill you!" Link shouted.

Ghirahim only laughed. "Not if you're already dead." Instead of going for the girl, the demon leaped at Link, catching the Hero off guard. He ducked under the Ghirahim's swing, and drew his own sword, crossing blades with the demon. Zelda watched fearfully from the other side of the bridge, praying that her best friend would win the fight. She gasped as Ghirahim caught the blade of the Goddess Sword between two of his fingers.

"Now, now, Hero, you should know my tricks by now," the demon mocked. He wrenched the blade from Link's grasp and it clattered to the ground, out of reach. Link made a dash for the sword, but his opponent knocked him back again and again until, losing his footing, he fell into the clouds below.

Ghirahim smirked and looked at Zelda, who cowered in fear. With no friend to save her, would she be doomed to the torment of this demon? There was no time to run, no time to find her Sheikah guardian, who was elsewhere in the temple. She began to run anyway.

A musical trill so familiar to Zelda, that her hopes began to spark up once more. She glanced behind her and saw a red and green blur shoot up from the clouds below and begin a dangerous plunge toward Ghirahim.

"What the-?"

But the demon had no time to finish his sentence. The Loftwing smashed right into him, and he was sent over the edge toward the clouds. The Loftwing hovered and Zelda grinned. She had completely forgotten about her best friend's bird. Link jumped off and peered over the edge. He didn't see Ghirahim anywhere. The villain probably warped away.

But that didn't matter. Not now. He turned to Zelda, and the girl ran toward him. "Oh, Link!" she cried, hugging him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Link replied. "Come on, let's get you back to Skyloft."


	26. Theme 50: Breaking the Rules

_Author's note: Another Skyward Sword fic. SPOILERS! Don't read if you don't want spoilers._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 50 – Breaking the Rules<br>SS**

The Lumpy Pumpkin. It was one of the stranger places Link had been to. And he had seen strange. He had seen his Headmaster's cat turn into a demon kitty, a floating blue woman that was also the spirit of a sword called the Goddess Sword, and some fuzzy, cowardly creatures that pretended they were plants as they lay flat on their fronts that Link knew as Kikwis.

But here, just east of his home of Skyloft, was a floating island dedicated to one thing and one thing only: a pumpkin-themed restaurant and inn. Link had spent the night here once, and vowed never to do so again. True, the beds wore comfortable, but, really, one could get sick of the pumpkin smell very quickly.

So why was Link back here at the Lumpy Pumpkin? Fi, the spirit of his sword, had told him to take a breather and to get his wimpy shield fixed yet again. "Freaking octorocks," Link muttered under his breath. He was sitting in the upper balcony of the Lumpy Pumpkin, looking down at the bottle of pumpkin soup he had purchased from the barman and owner of the restaurant one floor below.

The soup was good, he had to admit, but it didn't even compare to the food that he had had at the Knight Academy's cafeteria back home on Skyloft.

He sighed. Now he was bored.

"Master, if I may point something out." Fi's strange voice spoke from the hilt of the sword strapped across the Hero's back.

"Of course, Fi," Link replied. The shimmering woman appeared before him, floating a few inches off the ground.

She pointed in that strange way of hers toward the large light fixture, which was hanging just about level with the balcony. "Take note of the chandelier, Master, if you haven't already," she intoned.

"I noted it," Link said, turning his gaze toward the object in question. "Custom-made, right?"

"Indeed. Those rupees on it are not just decoration."

Link's eyes widened. Just the thing he needed: more rupees. Then he might be able to upgrade his wimpy shield to a less wimpy one.

"Take note, also, of the piece of heart," Fi continued. "That is not decoration, either."

Link hadn't noticed the piece of heart. But, boy, did he want it! "How do I get it?" he asked.

Fi gave him a mischievous smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Master." With a flash of light, the spirit disappeared back into the Goddess Sword. Link put a cork on the bottle of soup, put it in his adventure pouch, and stood, looking carefully at the chandelier. He had been told, or rather ordered, the first time he had come here to not do anything that would cause the chandelier to rock. Normally, Link would have listened. But not now. Not after he found out there was a piece of heart right there waiting for him.

But how to get to it?

He looked around and saw a sign, which plainly told him to not rough house, and not bump into the pillar the sign was attached to. Link smirked. He took a few steps back and dashed forward, rolling as he got near the pillar.

The whole building shook when Link rammed into the pillar, and the chandelier began to swing back and forth. But none of the prizes fell off. Link rolled again into the pillar twice more and then, with a snapping noise, the whole light fixture fell, crashing onto the table below. The few patrons in the restaurant jumped in surprise.

_Oh,__crap_, Link thought.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" the barman shouted, banging his fist against the counter top. "Get down here now and pay up!"

Now, Link would get it.

Link walked down the stairs, and immediately felt the glare the barman was sending him. Link ran over to the piece of heart, grabbed it, and picked up the rupees as well. The barman continued to glare at him, clearly not happy.

"Sorry about that," Link said, turning to the barman. "Didn't realize the chandelier would fall."

"You're gonna pay for this, boy!" the barman yelled.

"Actually," Link said, taking a step back toward the door. "I really can't. At least not now. You see, I'm on a mission. Of vital importance. I have to leave now."

"That's a load of- Hey! Get back here!"

Link dashed out the door, running for the edge of the floating island. He could hear the barman running after him, shouting curses the entire way. Link jumped off the platform and whistled. His Loftwing, Redwing, trilled and dove to catch him. The pair soared away from the restaurant. Link turned and saluted the furious barman who was stuck on the island, unable to pursue.

"I don't believe he will let you back in," Fi stated over the sound of the wind as Link turned Redwing toward Skyloft.

"Who cares?" Link replied. "I've got enough rupees for a shield upgrade."

"Good. Maybe then we can find the rest of the Kikwis."

Link grinned. The sooner he found all the Kikwis, the sooner he would find Zelda. He urged Redwing to fly faster, already eager to finish the job.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Have you, for those of you who have played the game, ever wondered why the Loftwings don't have names other than Link's Loftwing or Zelda's Loftwing or Groose's Loftwing? I have. It's odd. So I have officiallyunofficially named the Loftwing in my game Redwing. It's a silly name, yes, but it suits him just fine._


	27. Theme 48: Childhood

_AN: Another Skyward Sword fic. Minor spoilers for the beginning of the game, just to warn you._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 48 – Childhood<br>SS – Link x Zelda**

The seven-year-old sat on the grassy ground, looking up a the beautiful blue sky. Beside him, a red-feathered bird stood, enjoying the breeze ruffling his feathers. Most Loftwings wouldn't have been so still next to their masters, but this pair was different. They had only met that morning, and already their bond was great.

Link looked up at the Loftwing, and the bird nuzzled him with his large beak. "I should name you," the boy said. "You're special, but a name will make you even more so."

The bird trilled quietly, as if agreeing with the boy. Link thought for a moment, studying the bird. "How about Redwing?" he asked, and the bird trilled once more in agreement.

"That's such a stupid name." Link turned at the sound of the voice. It was none other than the bully at Knight Academy: Groose. "A stupid name for a stupid bird of a stupid boy," Groose sneered. "I, on the other hand, am normal, like the rest of us. I don't name my bird."

"Whatever, Groose. Go away."

"I don't think I will." The redhead marched up to the pair. "You think you're so special with that rare bird. Don't even think about it."

"Yeah, and your red-eyed demon is better," Link replied, referring to Groose's Loftwing. The bird was black-feathered, like some of the other Loftwings, but had slightly red eyes.

Groose glared. "You wanna pick a fight, punk?" he snarled.

"I think you do. Leave Redwing and me alone, you jerk." Redwing added a screech for emphasis on his master's words.

Groose pulled his fist back, ready to strike. Link covered his face in an attempt to block the punch. But it never came. Instead, a feminine voice split the air. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Link lowered his hands just enough to see Zelda and her father, Headmaster Gaepora, marching up the path toward them. Redwing trilled and flew off, but he circled above, just in case Link needed him.

"Groose, front and center," the Headmaster ordered. The bully glared but did as he was told. Link stood, and his eyes met Zelda's. She gave him a small smile, but other than that, she didn't do anything. Link looked back at the Headmaster, who was studying Groose. Then the man spoke. "Tell me, Groose, were you bullying Link?"

"No," Groose lied.

"You better not have been."

Link tried not to frown. He hoped the bully wouldn't get away free.

"Headmaster, I didn't start it. Honest."

"Yes, you did!" Zelda protested. "You did and you know it, you bully!"

"That's quite enough, Zelda," Gaepora interrupted. "Groose, you are to clean the perches. I will not tolerate bullying in my academy."

"What? But-" Groose protested.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Groose turned and shot a glare toward Link and stormed off. Gaepora gave a quick nod to Link and followed his pupil.

"Oh, Link," Zelda said, walking over to him. "I hope you're not hurt."

"I'm not, don't worry. Thanks for getting your dad."

Zelda smiled. She was Link's friend ever since they could walk. Link, an orphan, had been literally raised by the instructors at the Knight Academy. Naturally, he had made friends with Zelda. But recently, their friendship had grown closer, and the pair was almost inseparable. Just like Link was also inseparable from Redwing.

"I can't wait until we get out into the skies!" Zelda exclaimed now, twirling once around. She, like Link, had met her Loftwing, a majestic blue bird, that morning as well.

"It's gonna be great," Link agreed. He looked up as Redwing fluttered down next to him.

But, as the time drew near for their first real flight, Link's excitement gave way to anxiety. Soon, it was time. His and Redwing's first flight together as a pair. Every one of his teachers was confident that they would succeed. The pairs had mastered the call-and-come, where the riders would whistle and the Loftwings would come.

Now it was that leap of faith: they would jump off of Skyloft for the very first time, and call their birds while free falling. Rescuer were on standby, ready to catch any who might not be caught by their Loftwings. One by one, the students would jump off, call their bird, and hope their bird would come.

First up was a short, dark-haired kid called Cawlin. He succeeded, but barely, as his bird nearly missed catching him. Then came Groose, then one of Groose's friends, Stritch, then Zelda. Link watched how his best friend's bird swooped up gracefully, the girl hanging on to her back. He could hear Zelda's excited laughter as her Loftwing carved arcs in the sky above the floating piece of land that was her home. Another Loftwing flew over to her, and its rider began to explain to Zelda how to control her bird.

"Go ahead, Link," one of the instructors said.

"Come on, Link!" Zelda called as she flew overhead, now getting the hang of flying. "It's great!"

Pushing aside his anxiety of purposely throwing himself over the edge and into the abyss below Skyloft known as the cloud barrier, he dashed forward. Over the edge he went, his arms and legs spread out to slow his fall. Then he brought his hands to his mouth and whistled sharply and loudly, his eyes closed in desperation and hope.

There was a screech, almost instantly after Link whistled. And suddenly, his descent stopped. He opened his eyes and found he was on Redwing's back as the bird flapped his wings, gaining altitude. Link somehow knew instinctively how to control his bird. He leaned to the left – just a bit – and Redwing carved a turn through the air. With a quick prompt, Redwing dashed forward, but only for a few seconds.

Gripping the leather harness that allowed Link hold on to his Loftwing without puling out any feathers, he urged Redwing to fly up high. Redwing obliged with a musical trill. Soon, Link could see all of Skyloft from where he and Redwing flew.

"Hey, Link!"

Link looked down and saw Zelda waving at him. She flew next to Pipit, one of the older knights-in-training, three years older than both Link and Zelda. "You look like you're having fun!" she called.

"I am!" Link called back. He had Redwing dive so that he was flying on the same level as Zelda.

"They said we can go out and explore the skies as long as we have one of the older and more experienced pairs with us, and if we tell someone where we're going. Pipit offered to come with us."

"I can show you both all the cool places, like the Lumpy Pumpkin and Fun Fun Island," Pipit said enthusiastically.

"Sure," Link replied. Pipit was the nicest of all the older knights-in-training, always looking out for his underlings. There was nothing good he wouldn't do to help out the younger students, if only to keep them from failing out of the Academy all together.

After quickly telling the instructors where they were headed, the three pairs of riders and birds flew off into the blue sky.

Years later, as Link and Redwing carved a turn to head for the glowing pillar of green light that would lead Link to the surface, the young Hero recalled this memory of his childhood. He was a child no longer, for he had passed the Wing Ceremony and received his knight's tunic, and was now on a journey that none other in Skyloft would ever make. But these memories of naming his bird, of Zelda defending him against Groose, of his first flight in the sky showed how his old life was.

He would never be the same after this. His childhood was gone.


	28. Theme 46: Family

**Theme 46 – Family  
><strong>** ST – Link x Zelda**

Link stood behind the young engineer-in-training as they sped along the tracks aboard the Spirit Train. Link had on his green uniform and hat, his blond bangs brushed from his blue eyes by the wind. The boy before the Hero was dressed in fine engineer clothing. His shaggy blond hair matched his mother's, but his blue eyes were those of his father.

"Umm...which way?" the boy asked over the sound of the engine. They were coming to a fork in the tracks. Link knew where each led, but his apprentice didn't.

"Check your map, Caden. We're going to the castle. Find the path," Link replied. Caden huffed but did so. As part of a training exercise that Link himself had once gone through, he had blindfolded the boy and drove to a location, and then had the boy go back (without the blindfold of course), obeying all signs and navigating by himself.

"Oh, ok," the boy said, pulling the lever to switch the direction the train was going to go. "It's the right one. The left one goes to the fire realm."

"Indeed. Good work."

Caden smiled at the praise and focused once more on his job, letting Link submerge into memories of when he was first learning how to drive a train.

He remembered pestering Alfonzo until the tough warrior and engineer gave in and took him as his apprentice. The days of learning how to traverse the land in the steam-powered train, his final exam before receiving his engineer's certificate, and, of course, traveling the world on the Spirit Train by Princess Zelda's side as they freed the world from the Demon King.

All of that had been long ago – almost fifteen years – and now, with Link's current job, he barely got a chance to drive his Spirit Train. That is, until he took on Caden as an apprentice. It was a welcome opportunity. He could see old friends, and feel free once more.

The train left the Snow Realm and entered the Forest Realm. The Castle was now in sight, along with the Tower of Spirits.

"Almost there, Caden," Link said, chuckling. "Keep it up and we may be home for dinner this time."

The boy huffed again, increasing the speed of the train as they passed a sign telling them to do so. "That's not funny, Dad. I had no idea where we were when you took off the blindfold." Caden glanced back at Link. "I didn't even know the tracks went under water!"

Link only laughed more. "You learn a lot when you travel the world slaying monsters."

Caden rolled his eyes and focused back on getting to the castle. He had heard all about Link's wild adventures, but he never expected to be taken to one of the places in his father's stories, until his training exercise.

Twenty minutes later, just as the sun was setting, Caden pulled into the private station at Castle Town. Caden cut the engine as Link jumped down. His son joined him quickly and the pair set out toward home. "So, what do I get?" Caden asked.

"Hmm, I'd say a seven out of ten."

"Why?"

"Because you we a bit distracted at one point and missed a few directional signs. They might not be important when you're driving a train by yourself on a deserted track in the snow realm, but when you're transporting someone who really cares or are on a more popular set of tracks, you have to be extra vigilant. Not only for the signs but for other trains as well."

"Ok, what else?"

"Nothing much, other than you need to make sure you know where you're going before you reach a fork in the tracks."

The boy nodded. Together, he and his father made their way home, only to be greeted by Zelda. "I'm glad you two are home for dinner," the Queen of Hyrule said as she gave her son a hug. "Go wash up, Caden."

"Yes, Mom," Caden replied, hurrying off. Zelda watched him before turning to Link. The Hero wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hello, love," he murmured, kissing her.

"Hello. How did he do?"

"Good, but there's still room for improvement. It might be a while before he gets his engineer certificate."

After a few moments of enjoying each other's embrace, Caden came back into the room, clean and dressed in a fresh set of clothing, followed by his younger sister, Zelda (named after her mother, of course). Link's daughter ran up to him, giving him the biggest hug she could manage. He scooped her up and she laughed with delight, hugging him once more.

After a moment, Link set Little Zelda back on the floor. "I'd better get all this engineer grime off," he said.

His wife smiled. "I'm glad I didn't have to remind you," she teased. Link kissed her once more and turned to go to the bedroom. He paused at the doorway, looking back at the family before him. No, not just any family..._his_ family.


	29. Theme 68: Hero

_Author's note: Couldn't resiste writing a Tangled one-shot. I watched it recently, and just got it for Christmas, so I'm kinda sorta obsessed with it at the moment. We will return to Zelda stuff in the next chapter! Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 68 – Hero<br>Tangled – Rapunzel x Eugene**

"Here we are." Eugene Fitzherbert, former thief pushed aside a set of foliage and revealed to his companion the masterpiece scene that was the Kingdom of Corona's castle, capital city, and main harbor. Eugene had been slightly reluctant to come back here, as he had only escaped being hung just that morning. But he had to. His companion, a lovely young woman named Rapunzel, was the princess of this great land. And not just any princess. She was the lost princess, for whom the kingdom had been sending up glowing lanterns every year on her birthday to call her back. But she had been kidnapped when she was just a baby, raised by one who wanted her not because she wanted a child, but for more selfish reasons. Now that lady was dead, and Rapunzel was going to be reunited with her true parents.

Eugene looked back at Rapunzel. "Well? You're home. Almost. Aren't you glad?"

Rapunzel fidgeted with the reins of the great white stallion, Maximus, that stood next to her. Her green chameleon Pascal was perched on the girl's shoulder. "I am...it's just..."

"You're nervous?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I'm meeting my parents – my _real _parents – for the first time. What if they don't recognize me? I don't have my golden hair...and the last time they saw me was when I was a baby. I've changed so much."

Eugene nodded. He had not known Rapunzel until a two days ago, but he had a gist of what the girl meant. Just that morning, she had had seventy feet of golden magical hair that could heal any wound and give eternal youth if one just sang a simple song. But Eugene had cut off every lock of that golden hair in order to save her, and now Rapunzel had simple brown, short-cropped hair. "You'll be fine. They'll know it's you."

"How?"

Eugene shrugged. "Well, you do look more like the Queen now." He took Rapunzel's hand and led her forward toward the bridge that led to the capital city. "You should get on Max," the former thief said. "A princess must make her entrance a grand one."

Rapunzel shrugged but followed his suggestion. Eugene walked beside the proud horse as they entered the city. People paused in their work, staring at the pair. Maximus didn't help. He pranced about like he owned the place, showing of that he had the lost princess riding on his back. Eugene tried not to be noticed, despite the attention. He was, after all, Flynn Rider, the kingdom's most wanted thief. Coming into the capital like this was probably not one of the best things to do. But he was also Eugene Fitzherbert, rescuer – and lover – of the lost princess of Corona. If not for his bad background, he would be welcomed like a hero. But because he was a wanted man, no one would want him to be anywhere but on his way to the gallows.

And he was right. Soon, soldiers and guards surrounded them, seeming to ignore Rapunzel and Maximus. The captain pushed his way through the crowd, his sword drawn. "You dare to come back here, Rider?" he demanded.

"Now, Captain, just let me explain," Eugene said, attempting to stop the man from running him through here and now.

But the captain only sneered. "You'll be hanged for sure, Rider. You mark my words." With motion of his hand, he and his underlings moved forward, ready to capture and possibly maim Eugene.

"Stop!"

For the first time, it seemed, the soldiers and guards noticed Rapunzel. Even Eugene was startled by the regal look on the girl's face. She sat straight in the saddle, and glared at the captain. The man floundered for words, not only recognizing Maximus, but also stunned at the sheer command Rapunzel held. "You shall not hang my escort!" Rapunzel ordered.

"And who are you to give us these orders?" a lesser guard demanded.

"I am Rapunzel, the once-lost princess of Corona." Now everyone within earshot floundered for words. Rapunzel continued. "My escort is Eugene Fitzherbert. He had found me and rescued me, and he shall not be hanged."

The captain gave a curt nod, then narrowed his eyes at Eugene. "We'll see. Come along." And he led the way through the city until they reached the courtyard of the castle. The captain offered a hand to help Rapunzel down from Maximus, but she refused, hopping down by herself. With a sigh, the captain ordered them to wait on the balcony and had one of his still-flustered underlings fetch the King and Queen.

Rapunzel turned away from the doors marked with the sun crest of Corona, staring out over the city and the harbor. Eugene took her hand and they waited in silence for a few moments. "I didn't know you could be so...royal," Eugene said. "Even _I_ was intimidated."

Rapunzel gave a nervous giggle. "I didn't either. It just came naturally to me."

"Another proof that you really are the lost princess."

"I guess." She sighed and glanced at the captain, noting the trustless gaze he was throwing at them.

After a few more minutes, the sound of the doors opening caused Rapunzel and Eugene to turn. Rapunzel let go of Eugene's hand, taking a few timid steps toward the King and Queen.

The Queen was first to make a move. She stepped forward, and, as she approached her long-lost daughter, she extended her hand, before pulling Rapunzel into a hug. The King followed quickly, giving a joyful chuckle before enveloping his daughter and wife in a hug. The three of them fell to their knees with joy. After a moment, the Queen extended her hand to Eugene, and he took it, not expecting to be pulled into the hug as well.

After a few minutes, the hug was broken. Eugene was the first to stand, feeling slightly awkward, but also glad that the meeting had gone without any hitch.

The captain came forward, looking determined. "Your Majesty," he said as the King got to his feet. "This man..."

"I know who he is," the King said, waving a dismissive hand toward the captain before helping his wife and daughter to their feet. He looked at Eugene. "The notorious Flynn Rider."

"His real name is Eugene Fitzherbert," Rapunzel defended. "He rescued me."

"That I do not doubt, my dear," the King said, glancing at his daughter before locking the captain in his gaze. "Captain, this man here has brought home our dear Rapunzel. Therefore, I shall see to it that he is pardoned for his crimes. He is a hero to us, no longer a thief."

"T-thank you, your majesty," Eugene stammered. Rapunzel, too, looked relieved. She rushed forward to hug her father in a silent thanks. The King returned the hug and, once they parted, spoke again.

"Come and tell us what has transpired these past eighteen years. Both of you."

And so, Rapunzel, Eugene, the King, and the Queen all entered the palace, ready for a tale of a lifetime from the lost princess and her hero.

**Theme 44 – Two Roads  
>OOT<strong>

Link and his best friend Princess Zelda sat in a grassy courtyard deep within the castle's grounds. Well, Link wasn't supposed to be there, but the only ones who knew he actually could get into this special garden were Zelda and her bodyguard.

The Hero of Time sighed, lying back on the green grass and looking up at the blue sky above him. Zelda glanced at him. "Tired?" she asked teasingly.

"Kind of," Link replied. He glanced at Zelda. "More like indecisive."

"How so?"

"I want to travel the world, to find Navi if I can. I want to see all there is to see, but I also want to stay here, by your side. I can't decide what to do."

Zelda didn't say anything for a moment. She looked up at the sky, smiling a bit as a pair of birds flew over head. "It's a tough choice," she said. "Staying here, or leaving. One choice, two roads."

"Hmm."

"If you stay, there's a greater chance that Ganondorf could come back."

"So I should go."

"Hush. Let me finish."

"Sorry."

Zelda smirked at him. "But, if you stay, you and I could be together...and you know I love you."

"And I you. What if I leave?"

"Chances are, you may not find Navi. She is a fairy after all, and when fairy's don't want to be found, they won't be found. But you'll get to go on so many adventures beyond your wildest imagination, battling foes, being looked up to...but..."

"But we won't be together."

"Well, eventually, if you decide to return from your journey, we will. But who knows how long you'll be gone and by then..." She paused with a sigh. "By then Father might not approve of our relationship."

"You'll just have to wait for me. I'd be back soon enough." He sat up, looking into Zelda's sapphire blue eyes. "I couldn't stay away from you."

Zelda's cheeks flushed red slightly. "I know," she murmured, looking away. "Neither could I."

The two sat in companionable silence, deep in thought. Neither noticed the soft footsteps of the Princess' bodyguard until the stealthy woman spoke up.

"Princess."

Link and Zelda both jumped at the sudden voice. "Impa, don't scare us like that!"

The Sheikah raised an eyebrow. "Why? So that you know when to stop your cuddling?"

Link's face went scarlet, and Zelda began to stammer. "W-we don't cuddle!"

Impa laughed. "I was only teasing, child."

Zelda sighed with annoyance. "Did my father send for me?"

"No. He's coming here. I wanted to warn you so that he doesn't catch you with Link by yourself. You know he'd have a fit."

"I know."

Link stood. "I can go. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Zelda nodded and stood. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Your advice was much needed."

Zelda smiled. "I hope you can choose the path between your two roads."

"I hope so, too. Bye, Zelda."

"Goodbye, Link. I look forward to our next meeting."

Link gave a small bow and turned to leave the courtyard.


	30. Theme 44: Two Roads

_Author's note: Thanks to **Xilent** for pointing out that this was a repeat of Theme 68. It's all fixed up now, so you can enjoy this previously hidden chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 44 – Two Roads<br>OOT**

Link and his best friend Princess Zelda sat in a grassy courtyard deep within the castle's grounds. Well, Link wasn't supposed to be there, but the only ones who knew he actually could get into this special garden were Zelda and her bodyguard.

The Hero of Time sighed, lying back on the green grass and looking up at the blue sky above him. Zelda glanced at him. "Tired?" she asked teasingly.

"Kind of," Link replied. He glanced at Zelda. "More like indecisive."

"How so?"

"I want to travel the world, to find Navi if I can. I want to see all there is to see, but I also want to stay here, by your side. I can't decide what to do."

Zelda didn't say anything for a moment. She looked up at the sky, smiling a bit as a pair of birds flew over head. "It's a tough choice," she said. "Staying here, or leaving. One choice, two roads."

"Hmm."

"If you stay, there's a greater chance that Ganondorf could come back."

"So I should go."

"Hush. Let me finish."

"Sorry."

Zelda smirked at him. "But, if you stay, you and I could be together...and you know I love you."

"And I you. What if I leave?"

"Chances are, you may not find Navi. She is a fairy after all, and when fairy's don't want to be found, they won't be found. But you'll get to go on so many adventures beyond your wildest imagination, battling foes, being looked up to...but..."

"But we won't be together."

"Well, eventually, if you decide to return from your journey, we will. But who knows how long you'll be gone and by then..." She paused with a sigh. "By then Father might not approve of our relationship."

"You'll just have to wait for me. I'd be back soon enough." He sat up, looking into Zelda's sapphire blue eyes. "I couldn't stay away from you."

Zelda's cheeks flushed red slightly. "I know," she murmured, looking away. "Neither could I."

The two sat in companionable silence, deep in thought. Neither noticed the soft footsteps of the Princess' bodyguard until the stealthy woman spoke up.

"Princess."

Link and Zelda both jumped at the sudden voice. "Impa, don't scare us like that!"

The Sheikah raised an eyebrow. "Why? So that you know when to stop your cuddling?"

Link's face went scarlet, and Zelda began to stammer. "W-we don't cuddle!"

Impa laughed. "I was only teasing, child."

Zelda sighed with annoyance. "Did my father send for me?"

"No. He's coming here. I wanted to warn you so that he doesn't catch you with Link by yourself. You know he'd have a fit."

"I know."

Link stood. "I can go. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Zelda nodded and stood. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Your advice was much needed."

Zelda smiled. "I hope you can choose the path between your two roads."

"I hope so, too. Bye, Zelda."

"Goodbye, Link. I look forward to our next meeting."

Link gave a small bow and turned to leave the courtyard.


	31. Theme 90: Triangle

_AN: Just a warning, this has some massive spoilers for Skyward Sword. Don't read unless you've completed the Ancient Cistern. I just had to write this. I mean, what could Link be thinking with those crazy triangles on the back of his hand? Anyway, enjoy and, please, review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 90 – Triangle<br>SS**

Link shut his eyes, bracing himself against the onslaught of sacred flames that battered against his extended sword. He brought up his other hand, placing it against the flat of his blade to help hold the sword steady. Finally, it was done. Only Link's blade remained glowing slightly with the green fire of Farore. Link opened his eyes slowly, holding back a gasp at the shining flames coating his sword blade. He slid the hand that was pressing against the flat of the blade down to the point, as he pointed the blade skyward, his arm level with his shoulder. Spreading his feet, he raised the blade like he was about to preform a Skyward Strike. With a flash of green light, the sword's shape changed, and Link could tell that the sword would be twice as strong.

He swung the sword experimentally a few times before sliding it into the scabbard on his back. He kept his hand on the hilt for a moment, when he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He slowly took his hand off the hilt of the sword and held it out in front of him. There, on the back of his hand was a faintly glowing set of triangles, like the symbol he had seen above the Temple of Time. The only difference was that one of the three was glowing sharply – brighter than the rest. His companion and the spirit of his sword, Fi, appeared out of the hilt of the newly upgraded Goddess Sword, and Link lowered his hand as Fi began to speak. But he would not - _could _not - forget the triangle.

Once he was up in the sky, he headed for home. He pulled off his right glove, making sure the wind wouldn't blow it away to the surface. There, on his skin, was the mark. Two of the three triangles were outlined, but the third, the same one that had been glowing, was dark. He couldn't ponder anymore. He was over Skyloft now. He leaped off his red loftwing and dove toward his home, landing on the far side of the island near the pond.

Link looked at his still bare hand. "Fi?"

"You called for me, Master?"

"Yes. What is this mark?"

Fi appeared out of the hilt of the sword and Link showed her the back of his hand. "Ah. I cannot say, Master Link."

"Cannot...or will not?"

"Both. There is a 85% chance that you will find out about that mark as you continue your quest." Fi disappeared back into the hilt of the sword.

Link sighed, but said no more. He pulled his glove back on and started toward the Knight Academy side of Skyloft. Exhausted, he dragged himself to the Academy, hoping for a good night's rest before continuing his quest. He had been through so much in the past days: running from insane guardians in the silent realm had exhausted his spirit, and all of the physical trials he went through were even more strenuous.

He just wanted to sleep. And as long as he knew Zelda – his best friend and, dare he say it, the one he was in love with – was safe from the villainous Demon Lord Ghirahim and his vicious master, Demise, there would be time enough for Link to rest.

As he entered the Academy, he saw none other than the headmaster of the Academy, Gaepora. The man saw Link and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, hello there, Link," he greeted. "Getting any closer to finding Zelda?"

"I'm getting there," Link replied.

The headmaster nodded. "You look tired. Get some rest."

Link turned and started toward the staircase, only to stop as an idea struck him. "Headmaster," he began, turning back to Gaepora. "You know a lot about the legends of the surface, don't you?"

"I do, Link. Why do you ask?"

"There's a...symbol that I've been seeing around a lot down there. I was wondering if you knew what it was."

"I might. Come into my study and tell me what it looks like."

Link nodded and the two went into the large room. The headmaster's walls were lined with shelves and shelves of books. But Link couldn't look around at them like he usually did. He had a mission – a personal one, but a mission nonetheless. He stood at one side of the headmaster's desk as Gaepora pushed toward him a piece of paper, quill, and ink. "Draw it for me, so I know what information I should be telling you." Link nodded mutely and quickly drew the three triangles, just like it was on the back of his hand. When he finished, he pushed the paper back toward Gaepora, who looked at it with surprise. "Hasn't that sword spirit of yours told you anything about this?"

"She wants me to find out on my own."

"Huh. Well, I can't say I know much about it. I know it's called the Triforce Symbol, but that's about it." Gaepora studied Link for a moment. "It's an old tale. Older than our story of the goddess, even. Perhaps it was old while the goddess was sealing away that evil demon way back when."

"That's all you know?"

"Unfortunately. I can see if I can find out more, but I doubt it. All I can say is that it's an old story, this Triforce, and it has to do with the old gods. Why is this so important to you?"

Link hesitated. "No reason. Just curious, that's all. Thank you for your time, Headmaster."

Gaepora nodded. "Go get some sleep Link. You look like you need it."

Link walked out of the study and went to his room, immediately falling on his bed as soon as he took off his shield and sword. He lay collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep. But sleep would not come. He pulled off his glove once more and stared at the mark. Whatever it was, it was important, this Triforce Symbol, this triangle.

With a sigh, sleep claimed him at last and he drifted off.


	32. Theme 58: Oasis

_Author's note: New favorite (cannon) couple guys! Karane and Pipit. That cutscene in Skyward Sword, where Pipit declares his love for Karane, and she chooses him over Cawlin, was so cute, I just had to write about thier love. So here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 58 – Oasis<br>SS – Pipit x Karane, Link x Zelda**

Karane was not used to the changes. She was not used to the tall goddess statue missing from its place over Skyloft, she was not used to Zelda being the goddess, she was not used to the new member of their society – a man called Batreaux – who looked like he had once been a demon, and she certainly was not used to the Skyloftians being able to go to the surface as they pleased.

And yet, there were some changes she could get used to. Like her ever deepening relationship with her boyfriend, Pipit. Oh, yes, the two were very close. They loved each other very much, that was for sure. But recently, whenever Karane wanted to talk to Pipit or came in on one of the conversations between him and Link, he seemed to clam up and not talk too much. He began to avoid her. Karane didn't know if she could stand a heartbreak, for that is what she sensed out of Pipit's behavior.

So now, she stood at the edge of a platform, watching the skies and the knights flying through the air. She heard footsteps and turned to see Pipit. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked without any other introduction. His yellow cap swayed in the breeze

"Oh, yes."

An awkward pause followed, during which they heard the shrill whistles of two other knights of the academy. Karane looked toward the sound and saw two loftwings – one red and one blue – flying off. "There go Link and Zelda," she said.

"Yeah," Pipit replied distractedly. He watched their friends dissolve into a cloud and then turned back to Karane. "Do you want to go?"

"Go? What do you mean?"

"To the surface. Link tells me that Lake Floria is beautiful this time of year."

Karane hesitated, wondering just what exactly Pipit wanted to do. "Sure," she said finally. Then she grinned. "Last one in the sky is a rotten egg!" Karane took off at a run and dove off he platform, Pipit on her tail. She whistled and her bird came a moment later. She glanced back to see that Pipit's bird had caught him as well.

With Pipit in the lead, the pair flew off toward the green pillar of light that was the portal into Faron Woods.

Finally, after about half an hour of traveling, they reached a beautiful place next to Floria Waterfall. Karane looked around with amazement. Never had she been to such a place. In fact, she had never thought such an oasis existed on the surface world. A bridge of sorts lead straight to a strange building in the side of the wall shaped like a fish with a gaping mouth. On either side, water sloshed gently against rock walls, and trees bearing fruit grew from the water and rock. Butterflies flitted across the water and grass, and birds – small ones that were nonexistent on Skyloft - sang behind curtains of leaves. Up higher, she noticed a Kikwi sunbathing and snoozing on a rock.

After a moment or so, Pipit spoke up, sounding rather nervous. "Karane?"

"Yes?" Karane looked at him and noticed that his cheeks were tinged red.

Pipit then did the unexpected: he got down on one knee and, taking Karane's hand, asked, "Karane, will you marry me?"

Karane's heart filled with joy. So that's why Pipit had been so nervous around her! He wasn't breaking up with her, he was planning his proposal! Such a thought had never even occurred to her, not in all the time the two had spent together.

Then she realized that she had not given any answer and that Pipit had begun to doubt. "I-I understand if you don't w-want to," he stuttered.

"Don't want to?" Karane cried. "Goddess! What in the clouds made you think I didn't want to? Of course I'll marry you!"

"I...what? You will?"

Karane's eyes filled with happy tears. "Yes!" And she pulled Pipit up and kissed him.

They spent the rest of the day there, only leaving when it started to get dark. As they arrived back at Skyloft, they saw Link and Zelda, standing by the Light Tower, talking in low voices and holding hands. They looked in the newly-engaged couple's direction.

"You look like a man renewed, Pipit!" Link called, letting go of Zelda's hands but wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I am indeed!" Pipit replied as he and Karane made their way over. "And we come bearing news, too!"

Karane finished for him. "Pipit and I are engaged!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Zelda exclaimed. "I hope you have a happy life together!"

"Aren't you supposed to bestow some blessing on them, O mighty and mortal goddess?" Link asked teasingly.

"For your information, Link, that happens at the wedding."

"Same difference." Link stretched his well-toned arms above his head. "I say we all head back before the Remlits get nasty. Shall I escort you home, my sacred maiden?"

"You shall," Zelda replied with a giggle, taking Link's hand. "Congratulations again, you two," she said to Pipit and Karane.

After thanks and farewells were exchanged, Pipit and Karane walked home, hand in hand.


	33. Theme 72: Mischief Managed

_Author's note: I had attempted to post this a while back, but something got messed up and then I deleted it. So I'm reposting it. Enjoy this really silly short!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 72 – Mischief Managed<br>D.N. Angel**

Daisuke dragged himself up his front steps, exhausted. School on top of two different heists two nights in a row with a third one tonight made him so tired.

_**Come on, Dai-chan,**_ chided Dark, the Phantom Thief that was Daisuke's other half. His deep voice resonated through their shared mind. _**Perk up! You know Emiko's got some traps laid for us!**_

_I don't know about you, Dark, but I hope she doesn't,_ Daisuke replied.

_**If she does, we can switch places so you're all rested up!**_

Daisuke rolled his eyes at the _Kaitou_'s teasing and opened the door. "I'm home!" he called. He looked around as he took off his shoes. No response. But as he walked forward, the floor gave out from beneath him, and he just managed to catch the edge.

_**Shall I?**_ Dark asked as Daisuke pulled himself out of the pit. Without waiting for an answer, Dark took over. His violet hair fell into his eyes as he stood, studying the hallway.

_You could have waited for me to respond,_ Daisuke complained. Dark only smirked and dashed forward, avoiding the traps that Daisuke's mother put up as a way of training her son, which included spikes, lasers and one or two banana peels. Dark made it through with no scratches or stumbles. He entered the living room to Emiko's cheering, which stopped abruptly.

"Dark!" she exclaimed. Dark smirked again as he walked through the living room.

"What?" the Phantom Thief asked, stopping to face Emiko.

"Daisuke's the one who has to train, not you."

Dark shrugged and, as he turned toward Daisuke's room, he gave control back to his other self mid-step. The redhead, caught off guard, tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. "Thanks for the warning, Dark," he said sarcastically.

_**I thought you were paying attention!**_

"I'm not that good," Daisuke muttered in reply as he got to his feet. Dark laughed and began to quietly sing a song in the back of their shared mind.

"Next time, Dai-chan, don't let him take over!" Emiko chided.

Daisuke nodded and went off to his room to take care of his homework. Dark continued to sing, seeming to enjoy himself. _Since when did you like to sing, Dark?_ Daisuke questioned as he settled down to start his work.

Dark stopped singing. _**Since I felt like it.**_ And the Phantom Thief began singing again, starting at the beginning of the song. _**"Kanashii hodo hikari dashita. Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare."**_

"Dark, knock it off, I'm trying to get my homework done," Daisuke said.

_**I'll sing quieter, then,**_Dark replied before continuing to sing in the back of their mind, though more quietly. And he continued to do so until fifteen minutes before midnight, when the third heist would take place.

Dark flew on silent wings over the sleeping town. His target this time was a landscape painting, one of a set of three that had been affecting the city in strange and unexplainable ways since becoming active. Dark had already stolen and sealed the first two. Now it was just this one left.

_Hey, Dark,_ Daisuke said.

"What's up?" Dark asked.

_You know that song you were singing?_

"What about it?"

_You got it stuck in my head._

Dark laughed quietly. He glanced down at the museum they were flying over. Police were everywhere, shining spotlights into the night sky. They were waiting for him, as usual. He decided to play a game with them. He flew directly into one of the spotlights.

"It's Dark!" Shouts filled the air from below.

_You really shouldn't taunt them,_ Daisuke said.

_**Aw, but that takes all the fun out of it! **_Dark complained.

_Yeah, well, one day it could get us both into a lot of trouble._

_**Ha! No way! Nothing stops the great Master Kaitou Dark!**_

Daisuke remained silent as Dark landed on top of the museum, slipping inside one of the skylights. He dropped to the ground and walked toward the painting.

"You know, theft shouldn't be a hobby."

The smooth voice made Dark turn sharply, his black wings flaring up angrily.

_Hiwatari-kun! _Daisuke said with surprise.

_**Why are you surprised? He's always here!**_ Dark reprimanded. To the pale-haired teen across from him, he said, "Ah, Commander, I was wondering if you'd come bother us again tonight."

"You can't get away," Satoshi said. "I'm going to capture you tonight, Dark, and there's nothing you can do."

Dark raised a black feather. "I'd like to see you try."

Satoshi smirked. He pressed a button on his watch, and there was a small explosion above Dark. The _Kaitou_ looked up, and swore as he dove to the side to avoid the net that was falling from above. "A _net_?" Dark asked as the object hit the floor with a thud. "That's gotta be a joke! I can escape anything!"

Satoshi hit another button on his watch, and another net went flying at the Phantom Thief. Dark jumped out of the way just in time once again, dashing for the painting. He tore it off the wall and took off in the air as another net shot out, catching Dark's feet.

The net gave off an electrical shock and the Phantom Thief stumbled in the air, nearly dropping the painting. _**You ok, Daisuke?**_

_Yeah._

"Just a net, eh?" Satoshi demanded tauntingly. He fired another net at the stumbling _Kaitou_, but Dark launched himself upward, trailing the net around his feet behind him.

_Nothing stops the great Dark except an electrical net,_ Daisuke teased as Dark flew out of the skylight he had come through. A spotlight shone on him and the police began shouting again. Dark flew off, landing in a nearby wood to get rid of the net still wrapped around his legs. He could hear the police searching for him, so he worked quickly. He left the net on the ground and took off.

"Well, Daisuke!" the thief said, proudly. "Mischief managed!"

_Good! Now I can go to bed._

Dark laughed and flew over the town toward the Niwa home, his treasure in tow.


	34. Theme 62: Valentine

_Author's note: Hey all! Hope you're having a good Valentine's Day (or singles awareness day :D)! And just in time, I have for you all a valentine fanfic, yet another Skyward Sword one. There are some spoilers so be warned._

_Is it weird that I haven't finished the game yet but I'm writing stories about it? Oh well. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 62 – Valentine<br>SS – Link x Zelda**

Zelda lay awake in her bed, having given up hours ago in an attempt to sleep. All was quiet as the others in the Knight Academy were peacefully slumbering. Zelda could hear Karane next door, mumbling in her sleep about Pipit. She was sure that even the Kikwi Link had somehow managed to get up here from Faron Woods was asleep.

But she couldn't figure out why she wasn't able to sleep. Not since she returned from the Surface.

Actually, that was a lie. She did know. She was so used to traveling and, truthfully, she had slept for thousands of years before Link woke her.

It was all so annoying. And the more she thought about it, the more restless she got. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed and quickly changed into a warmer set of clothes, for the nights of Skyloft could be chilly. Perhaps a walk out in her home island would calm her enough to go to sleep. She slipped out of her room, quiet as a mouse. She paced through the hallways and noticed an announcement on the bulletin board. Valentine's Day was the next day, and the Academy always had some sort of celebration. Zelda had never really cared for it. But perhaps fortune would smile on her and she would have someone to celebrate with this year. She sighed and opened the door to the outside, wincing as the wooden door creaked on its hinges. But no one came out to see what had made the noise. She slipped out and shut the door.

As she turned, she gazed up at the sky. No matter what she had been through, the stars would always be breathtaking. She breathed in the clear air of the windy lands above the clouds and walked on.

She wasn't sure how she got there, but she found herself looking at the Light Tower. The mysterious beam of light that Link said lead into the Thunderhead lit up the plaza. How strange it was that something so seemingly pointless had actually turned out to be so helpful. As she contemplated this, she heard the soft strains of a harp coming from the Light Tower. Curious, she began climbing.

When she reached the top, she saw a familiar figure sitting at the edge of the platform where normally one could jump off and call his or her Loftwing. The young man at the edge of the platform was engrossed in playing a small hand-held harp, it's golden shape glinting in the light of the moon and stars. The tune was all so familiar, too, one that she had played many times on the same harp that now resided in the youth's possession.

"Link?"

The strumming stopped, and Link turned. "Hey, Zel," he said, a smile lighting up his face. "What are you doing up at this late hour?"

Zelda smiled and sat next to him, dangling her bare feet over the edge of the platform. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "What about you?"

"Neither could I." Link shuddered. "Nightmares of...of my journey, you know? Some of the dreams are silly, like running around and looking for Kikwi but always out of my reach. Some are disturbing, swimming through Lake Floria and running out of breath but having no way to get air. And some..." He trailed off, looking down at the harp. Zelda looked at him, waiting. His face, so handsome, was silhouetted by the green beam of light that signified the open portal to the surface. Link shut his eyes. "Some are too much to bear: the Imprisoned, Ghirahim those pain in the neck guardians in the Silent Realm...you getting hurt."

"But that's all they are now, Link," Zelda assured him. "They're just dreams now. They'll go away eventually."

"I know. It _has_ only been a few weeks." Link placed his fingers on the strings and began strumming a song he had played only once for her, one he called Nayru's Wisdom. He stopped after a moment. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know." Zelda pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders. "I'm just so restless, like I should be doing something."

"Well, you were asleep for a thousand years. I'm not surprised you're restless."

"That's what I thought."

Link made a noise of agreement and began plucking at the strings again. After a while, he laid his harp down and leaned back, looking at the stars, his hands behind his head. "Tomorrow – or rather today – is Valentine's Day," he said after a few moments.

"And?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be my valentine? After all, a Hero needs his rescued-from-distress damsel by his side."

"Damsel? I am a goddess, not a damsel."

Link sat up. "Fine, then. A Hero needs his rescued-from-danger incarnate-of-a-goddess-now-mortal sacred maiden by his side."

"And what's a rescued-from-danger incarnate-goddess-now-mortal sacred maiden without her brave, dashing, strong Hero by her side? Of course I'll be your valentine."

"Good." Link grinned and leaned forward and stole a kiss from her lips. She gasped and he only grinned wider at her flushed face. "I love you, Zel," he murmured.

Zelda smiled. "I love you, too," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they laid back, watching the stars until they fell asleep, finally finding comfort in each other's arms.


	35. Theme 84: Memory

_Author's note: Here's something new. It's an obsession of mine from several years ago, back when I was in middle school and didn't have video games or fanfictions to take up my time. LEGO Knights' Kingdom (II). I don't know how many of you played with LEGOs or even collected them, but this was my all time favorite set, along side another set called Orient Expedition. Unlike any LEGO set I've had, Knights' Kingdom held fast to me, invisibly in recent years. As I wrote this, I thought two things: I really, really, REALLY want to play with LEGOs again 'cause it was just some good times; and where the heck did my childhood go?_

_Knights' Kingdom was the first time I fell in love with the knights and all that stuff of the medieval period. I hold to it inspiration for my original story_ The First Legacies_, and my attraction to the _Legend of Zelda _series. __In any case, you don't need any previous knowledge of the storyline of Knights' Kingdom to understand this fic, though it does help._

_I'm going to shut up now. Read, enjoy, laugh, and comment!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 84 – Memory<br>Knights' Kingdom**

"_Thanks again for that, Jayko," Sir Danju said as they rode toward the column of soldiers and knights in their king's army. Sir Jayko had just rescued Danju from certain death. The Knight of the Wolf had been captured by their enemy, Lord Vladek, and trapped in a cage suspended over lava. Jayko had barged in and saved Danju just in time, before the pair fled the prison to join King Mathias' army._

"_You're welcome," the Knight of the Hawk answered to his mentor. "Besides, we knights have to stick together. I wasn't about to leave you hanging." _

_Danju laughed. "Ah, a pun worthy of Rascus." Sir Rascus, one of their closest friends, was literally always playing jokes and jumping around, his agility making it possible for feats other knights would have thought impossible. He usually ended up annoying the more serious Sir Santis with his jokes and pranks._

_Jayko grinned at Danju's comment. "It was unintentional, if you must know."_

_They rode in silence for a few minutes, and Danju couldn't help but note his pupil's progress. Once, Jayko had been impulsive, quick, and outspoken, though rather shy when in a new situation. Now, experience had played its part. No longer was the Knight of the Hawk impulsive, and he knew when to be quiet. He easily made friends with anyone unless he had good reason otherwise. But he was still quick as ever. That was the one thing that hadn't changed. If anything, it was improved by the magical armor he wore._

_All at once, the older knight was struck by the memory of the day he took the younger knight as his student._

It was a fine day in the Kingdom of Morcia. Danju was watching several newly inducted knights, his gray eyes following one in particular. The old Knight of the Wolf had been asked to take one of them into training. Danju could only hope that the training would go as smooth as it had for his previous two pupils, Santis and Rascus.

A young man by the name of Jayko had been introduced to him earlier that day as his new student, and Danju watched him now, impressed. The young knight's blue armor and silver sowrd flashed in the sunlight as he dodged obstacles.

"He's fast," Danju muttered. Perhaps that's why Jayko had chosen the hawk as his emblem; he had all the speed and grace of a bird of prey. After a while, Danju got Jayko's attention and waved him over.

"How was that, sir?" Jayko asked when he joined his mentor of the side of the training field. Danju raised his eyebrows. How was it that this young knight who had been running around in the sun all afternoon was not winded? "Not good?" the young Knight of the Hawk asked, analyzing his mentor's expression.

"No. It was excellent. Your speed is what surprised me."

Jayko shrugged. "I've always been fast, sir," he replied.

"No need to call me 'sir.' I'm not a first-class knight." He paused as Jayko nodded. "Tell me, lad, what is your background?" Danju asked.

"I'm from the province of Talonjay," Jayko replied. "My father was a first-class knight before he and my mother passed away in that bout of plague last year."

"So you're an orphan?"

"Pretty much. I still have a home, though: my father's castle by the sea." Jayko shrugged again. "That's basically all of my story."

"Really? No siblings, no other family? Nothing but a castle by the sea?"

Jayko shook his head sadly and Danju felt a pang of sorrow for him. The lad was alone in the world, and it was a sad thing to behold. But before he could say anymore, he was interrupted.

"Hey, Danju!" A knight in green bounded over, grinning. He looked at Jayko. "So, is this the rookie?" he asked, tapping his monkey-embossed shield against his knee as if he couldn't stand still.

"Yes," Danju sighed. "Jayko, this is is my former student, Rascus. Rascus, Jayko."

"Nice to meet ya, rookie!" Rascus greeted. Jayko replied in kind in a softer voice, slightly taken aback by Rascus' enthusiasm. The hyperactive knight turned back to Danju. "Anyway, I was going to get out of this heat and get some grub, and Santis actually agreed with me, and we wanted to know if you and the rookie would like to join us."

"I have a name," Jayko muttered at the same time his mentor nodded to Rascus' suggestion. The green-clad knight bounded off again, and Jayko and Danju followed him to a shaded picnic area where a knight in red was already sitting.

"Goodness, Rascus, stop moving," the knight said as the three came closer. He nodded at Jayko and Danju and motioned for them to help themselves to the small picnic laid out. He had a red shield by his side with a bear embossed on it.

"You know very well that I like to fidget." Rascus snatched two apples from the knight in red and climbed up onto a branch in the tree they were under. He noted Jayko's astonished look and grinned once more. "You, Jayko, will never find anyone more agile than me," he stated proudly.

"Or more annoying," the knight in red added as Jayko sat down.

"Yes, and you'll never find anyone more grouchy than Santis."

Danju cut across Santis' reply as he sat down at the base of the tree. "It seems that all four of us have been gifted with different abilities."

"Four?" Santis asked. He looked at Jayko with a new understanding.

"Yes. Jayko is faster than any man I've ever seen."

"Like a finch," Rascus added teasingly.

"Hawk," Jayko corrected.

Danju nodded. "Yes, like a hawk. Rascus, as he said, is extremely agile, like a monkey. Santis is the strongest of any knight, like a bear."

"And Danju is very wise, like a wolf," Santis interrupted.

The four were quiet as they ate. A few green leaves were dislodged from the branch Rascus was sitting on as he repositioned himself so that he was nearly stretched out on the branch. Finishing off the last of his first apple, he eyed the core and then glanced at Santis.

"I know exactly what you want to do, monkey, so let me give you a fair warning," Santis said without looking up. "Chuck that core at me, and you'll wind up tied in a knot."

Rascus laughed. "Only if you catch me first!"

"Do you two always fight like that?" Jayko asked before Santis could take Rascus up on his statement.

"Yes. But they're close friends, so they don't really mean any of it," Danju explained as Santis glared at Rascus.

"Yes, and soon you'll be the butt end of the monkey's jokes," Santis predicted.

Rascus laughed again. He tossed his second apple toward Jayko, who caught the fruit expertly. The Knight of the Monkey grinned and exclaimed, "Welcome to the family!"


	36. Theme 93: Black

_Author's note: This is a fic a long time in coming. It's really angsty, making it hard for me to work on, especially in the beginning. Also, this was originally going to be a songfic, but I took out the lyrics. I would reccomend listening to the song before or while reading, to get the full mood of the fic. However, the ending got out of control and isn't much like the song, but still. __There are suicidal thoughts in this fic, so be prepared or don't read if you can't handle it. If you do read it, be sure to give Link a big hug at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 93 – Black<br>TP – Link x Midna  
>Based on Skillet's <em>Falling Inside the Black<em>**

The pieces of the Mirror of Twilight sparkled in the evening light. For one moment, I thought, _Man, I worked so hard for that_. But disappointment filled me as it finally sunk in what had happened. I turned back to the large black slab of rock and no longer saw the white patterns of the portal into the Twilight Realm, nor the graceful Twili who had, moments before, stood there and wished me farewell.

Midna, my friend, my companion, my aid on this journey, was gone. I had worked countless days, and fought my bloodiest battle for her. And for what? Nothing, apparently, since she was gone for good, her only connection to me destroyed. By her own hand.

"Link?"

Oh, yes, I forgot about Zelda. She was there, too.

"Just...just give me a moment," I said, trying to control my voice.

She seemed to understand. I couldn't look her at her, but I did see her out of the corner of my eye. She nodded. "I'll wait over there," she said, and pointed toward the direction of the exit of the Chamber. I nodded, my eyes glued to the ground. I heard her footsteps fade away.

"Midna..." I whispered, letting the tears fall as the sun dropped below the horizon.

I didn't know how long it was before I heard the distant howl of a bulblin. Those dumb creatures were like a pack of hyenas, if there was one, there was always at least twenty more. I could handle the lot, but not with Zelda to defend, I couldn't. I mean, she was apart of my mission, to save her from certain doom at the hands of Zant or Ganondorf. But to lose her to a couple of bulblins? I'd look like an idiot or a traitor.

In any case, I walked away from the empty pedestal that once held the Mirror, and didn't look back. Silently, Zelda and I made our way to ground level, avoiding nasty skeletons and other creatures that made their homes in the Arbiter's Grounds below the Mirror Chamber. It was still nighttime, so we struck out across the sands. It would be a long journey, since we couldn't warp, and we didn't have any steeds. There were those bulbos, but we hadn't seen any yet.

My thoughts went back to Midna, and our personal goodbye this morning before we traveled here. We were so close. We had nearly kissed, too, but at the last moment, she pulled away. And now I know why she did.

My thoughts skipped back further, four days ago. I recalled her soft touch against my skin as I recovered from the battle against Ganondorf in Kakariko. She cared for me nonstop. And yet when I was finally on my feet this morning, she insisted in her old ways once again that we get going. She wanted to go home.

There was a nearby howl of a bulblin, and the sound of pounding hooves. I turned, pulled out my bow, and in one swift motion, loaded, drew, and released the arrow, shooting down the bulbin. The bulbo clumsily fell to the ground as its now dead rider toppled onto the sand, but soon got up. "There's our ride," I told Zelda. Now we would make some real time.

With the bulbo, we made it to Lake Hylia as dawn came, and we took a short rest on its shores before continuing on. It was a long journey, but we finally made it to Castle Town. Zelda and I quickly went around to see the damage from the destruction of the castle. Amazingly, only a few houses were damaged, and there were almost no casualties.

Our inspections done, I quickly escorted her to the one place I knew I could trust to keep Zelda safe: Telma's Bar. Once I was sure that Zelda was in good care of Telma, I took my leave. I couldn't be in once place now. I had to move. But this time, I made the mistake of looking back. Zelda's eyes held an expression similar to the emotion I probably had when I saw Midna breaking the Mirror: _Don't leave me._

"I've got some things to finish. But I'll be back," I promised. And I left.

I could barely see where I was going through the tears that once more filled my eyes.

I made it out of the town and as far as the Southern Hyrule Field just outside Castle Town. Exhaustion and sadness filled me and I picked a nice spot on the green grass, and stretched out. Within seconds I fell into the black abyss of sleep, only to be wracked with dreams, nightmares really, of falling away from Midna, calling out to her, wondering if she could really hear me. Well, first they started out nice, just a replay of part of our adventure, but things went wrong and then it became the nightmare.

I started awake hours later, staring right into the face of my trusty mare Epona. "Hey, girl," I greeted, stroking her muzzle. Epona nickered and took a step back before lying down next to me. And I knew what she wanted.

I grabbed a handful of her mane and weakly pulled myself onto her back and she began to move.

Epona picked her own way along the path, but I couldn't care less about where she was taking me. My tears blurred my sight, and my sorrow for Midna's departure turned to anger. How could she do that to me? How dare she leave me behind, knowing fully well my feelings for her, knowing that I had given up everything I had held dear to my heart to help her out.

As the rage filled me, I pulled Epona to a stop, stifling the frustrated scream that boiled within me. A small part of me wanted to let her know what she had done to me. But the rest of me knew she wouldn't hear my scream. Not from the abyss of the Twilight Realm.

Instead, I pressed my face to her mane and sobbed.

Epona jerked the reins from my fingers after a few minutes and continued to walk on, oblivious of my suffering. I rubbed my face with my sleeve and let my horse wander along the path, not really paying attention to where she was taking me. Once again, I wish I could call out to Midna, to plead with her to not leave me alone but it was too late.

Eventually, Epona took me to Ordon. It was night by the time we got there. I patted her gratefully and slipped off, quickly removing her saddle and bridle. I entered my house and shed everything but my pants, climbing right into bed. But I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her, not just in her uncursed state, but as an imp as well. I pushed down the sobs that built up inside me and felt any bit of sanity I retained slipping though the cracks caused by her departure.

I finally fell asleep near dawn, and didn't wake until late morning. What had woken me, however, was someone I hadn't expected.

"Link? Are you here?" Ilia's voice filled my tree house. I heard the door shut after a moment, and I assumed my childhood friend had left, but I soon heard the creaking boards on the first floor as she stepped on them. "Link?"

I decided that it would be best to face her. I got out of bed moved so I could see her. "Yes?" I asked, not bothering to hide my emotions. Ilia looked up at me, studying me for a moment.

"I have some freshly baked bread and some goat butter for you," she said eventually, motioning to the basket on the table next to her. I nodded and started down to her, grabbing a shirt on the way. I pulled it on and watched Ilia busy herself, cutting the bread and spreading the creamy butter on it. She set it at a place on the table and looked at me, her gaze ordering me to sit and eat. I sat, but couldn't force myself to eat. It was as if I had lost my will to live.

Ilia sat down across from me at watched me stare at the food. "Eat, Link," she said.

"I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

I sighed. And that's when I spilled my thoughts out to her. "I can't go on anymore. There's no point for me to be here."

"That's not true and you know it."

I frowned and looked at her. "It is! You have no idea what I've been through these past months! How could you possibly know that it's worth living after what I've seen and done?"

Ilia looked hurt and I almost regretted my words. She looked down at the table. "You're right, I don't know everything you've done." She looked back at me, a determined look in her green eyes. "But I do know a lot of it. I know from Rusl and Renado and the Gorons and Zora and everyone I've talked to outside of Ordon what you've done. You've rescued Colin, Ralis, Princess Zelda, and countless others. You've fought your way through Hyrule Castle like a one-man army and fought a beast of a man at the end." She sighed. "Renado told me of a companion of yours, as well."

I grit my teeth. "You don't even know half of it, Ilia."

"Does that matter?" Her voice was raised, and I knew I ticked her off. "I know enough to know you're a Hero, Link. You've gone through hell and back and lived to see another day. People know you by name and see you as a role model. And just because you're feeling sorry for yourself doesn't mean you can set another example by throwing yourself off a cliff! What kind of Hero disappoints those who look up to him by committing suicide?"

I looked at her, horrified. She was right. Tears I had been holding back during her entire visit, filled my eyes. I put my head on the table, trying and failing to control my emotions. After a few minutes, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Link. Link, look at me." I raised my tear stained face. "You don't have to face the world alone, you know," she said. "I want to help you. But you have to let me. I'm here for you. The whole village is. Don't bottle your feelings up. You're not alone: you have me, you have all of Ordon, and you have Epona, too. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, smiling slightly for the first time. "I do."

"Good. Now, eat."

I nodded again and did as I was told. As I finished, Ilia stood. I looked up at her. "Thank you."


	37. Theme 18: Tainted

**Theme 18 – Tainted  
>TP – Midna X Link<strong>

Zelda didn't know why she felt this way. It was as if her very soul was weighed down with evil. She couldn't place the origin of this evil feeling, nor how it could have gotten into her. Still, it was a burden to bear, just as much as the Hero of Twilight's burden to save the kingdom.

Thinking that all she needed was some fresh air – something highly attainable here in Kakariko Village where the Hero Link was recovering from his battle against Ganondorf – she stepped out of the inn. It was nighttime, and rather dark, too, as the moon had not yet risen over the tall rocky walls around the village. Only the stars twinkled above in their pure light.

That's what it was. She didn't feel pure anymore. Something had taken that from her, and she wanted to know what.

"Night is no time for a princess to be wandering about." The lilting voice broke through the air, just behind Zelda, and the Hylian whipped around, only to come face to face with Midna.

"I could ask the same of you, Miss Twilight Princess," Zelda retorted.

"Fine. _Defenseless_ princesses." Midna's eyes held a teasing sparkle in them.

"I am not defenseless and you know it." Zelda crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

Midna laughed. "Seriously, though. What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed some fresh air. What about you? Don't you want to be by Link's side?"

Midna shrugged, a slight blush on her cheeks. "He heals fast. He's just exhausted." An admirable look filled the Twilight Princess' eyes, and Zelda grinned. The Hylian Princess knew all too well just how Midna felt for the green-clad Hero.

"So he's asleep?"

"Like a log."

Zelda grinned, but then sighed, looking away from her friend and up at the starry sky.

"What's bothering you?" Midna asked after a moment.

"Nothing."

"Ha. Like I believe that."

Zelda looked hard at Midna. "Fine, then. Perhaps you can help me, seeing as you have had experience with the matter."

"Alright. What is it?"

"I feel like I've been cursed. Like there's an invisible weight on me that I can't shake off." She looked at Midna. "You know something don't you."

"Yeah, well, Link and I figured it would be best to keep that from you."

"What happened? I have a right to know."

Midna sighed. "Ganondorf happened." The Twilight Princess looked out over the Eldin Spring. She didn't say anything more, so Zelda pestered her again. "That was our first battle against him," Midna said, her voice betraying her annoyance at being pestered. "He...your soul was still housed within me, and your body was almost like an empty shell. He took control of it." She paused with a sigh, not bothering to look at Zelda's wide-eyed expression. "Perhaps because you are, as with the Princesses bearing the Triforce of Wisdom, pure in heart, mind, and soul, this is causing you discomfort. I wouldn't know, though, since I'm just a shadow-dweller." She still didn't look at Zelda, but she could sense the Hylian Princess becoming agitated from what Midna was saying.

"I was...possessed?" she finally said.

"Yes. By Ganondorf," Midna replied.

"But...that can't be true!"

"Would I lie to you, Zelda?"

"No, but... It's just...just..."

"Not a pleasant thought?"

"Well, that, too." Zelda closed her eyes, a hand over her face. Midna watched her for a moment. Then the Princess muttered something that sounded like "Oh, dear Din," and fainted.

When she woke later, she found she was in one of the beds in the inn. One thought prevailed her mind: she was tainted. She was tainted by evil and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm not too happy about the ending, but there's not much I can do. I hope you enjoyed it though!<em>


	38. Theme 40: Promise

_Author's note: so now that I've finished **Skyward Sword**, I'm not writing as much fanfics for it. Or maybe it's because I'm heavily referencing it in another fanfiction...I'm weird like that. Oh, well, here you go. Shameless ZeLink fluff! WARNING: SPOILERS if you still haven't gotten to hunting for Nayru's Flame._

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**heme 40 – Promise  
>SS – Link x Zelda<strong>

"Thanks for the lift, Skipper!" Link said cheerily to the short robot as the Hero and Zelda departed from the small boat.

"Of course, vrrm! I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done, Link!" the ancient robot replied.

Link grinned and held his hand out to Zelda. "Come on, we're almost there."

Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled as she grasped his outstretched hand. "Where is there?" she asked for at least the tenth time since Link proposed this journey down on the Surface.

"You'll see," Link replied, like he had the other nine times. He lead her up a set of stairs, across a bridge over the sink sand that once was an ocean, up another set of stairs, and into a building. Zelda looked around the room. There was a cart waiting on a set of tracks that lead out of the other side of the building. One one wall were several plaques with tiny writing and pictures depicting an ancient robot sitting in the mine cart.

"Hey, Brother!" a voice boomed, distracting Zelda from looking around the room. In front of her and Link was a Goron.

"Hello," Link replied with a smile.

"Are you here for a race?"

"Sort of. I'm showing my girlfriend around."

"We're not _riding_ in the mine cart, are we?" Zelda asked, her eyes widening.

"We are. Don't worry, Zel, it'll be fun, trust me."

Zelda sighed. "That's the problem: I do trust you, knowing that one day, you could get me killed anyway."

Link laughed and guided her over to the mine cart. "Just hold onto me and you'll be fine," he said as he helped her into the cart. He got in front of her and, as if by magic, the cart started up. Link grabbed the sides of the cart and grinned. Zelda wrapped her arms around him as the cart went up a steep part of the track. "Are you ready?" he asked, as the cart neared the top.

"No!" Zelda replied fearfully.

But she had no choice. Gravity took over and the cart sped off. Link whooped as he leaned to the right, picking up speed. Zelda, too, couldn't help but smile. It was actually fun. She still held on tightly to her friend.

They spiraled upward and before Zelda knew it, the cart had started to slow as it came into another building. It stopped with a rough jolt and Link tumbled forward, falling out of the cart as Zelda released him. She looked over the edge and saw Link sprawled on the dusty ground, grinning. "How was that?" he asked, getting up and brushing dust from his tunic. He helped her out of the cart.

"Scary. But fun. Can we go back to Skipper now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"We're no where near Skipper."

"Oh. How do we get back?"

Link grinned at her in reply and she knew what his answer was. She sighed as he lead her once more across bridges and through buildings to another mine cart. He helped her in and once more got in front of her. The cart began to move and Zelda held on to him again. "This one's a bit more dangerous, so hold on!"

"Dangerous?"

Link laughed and the cart reached the top of the incline and began speeding onward. Around the turns they flew, faster than before. At one point, the track was broken and the cart simply flew right over. But Zelda wasn't worried now for her safety. She was whooping excitedly with Link the whole way.

"Two more breaks coming up!" Link called back to her. She nodded and then the cart flew up, bouncing back down on the tracks before flying up once more. The cart landed with a clank and a building loomed before them. Link leaned back, slowing the cart to a stop at the end of the track.

"That was so much fun!" Zelda exclaimed as Link jumped out of the cart and then helped her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He went to a nearby door and opened it, motioning for Zelda to come through.

The large room was dark and filled to the brim with sand and construction equipment. Link looked around before leading her along to the right. "This used to be where they would build their ships. Skipper said that his own ship had been built here."

"The tiny boat we were on?"

"No. It's called the Sand Ship now. We saw it on the way out here."

"Oh."

"Anyway, when I came here the first time, there was a nasty surprise waiting for me over there." He pointed to a large messy area of sand. "There was a huge scorpion under the sand, and I could only fight it in order to continue on." Link continued with his narration, swinging his arm as if wielding a sword. "Finally, I got a last blow to it's third eye," he concluded, "and the creature let out death defying screech and collapsed, dead."

Zelda raised an eyebrow teasingly, but she truly enjoyed listening to Link's stories of his quest. "You have some crazy tales," she said. "But come on. Let's get out of here. I want to explore more of the Sand Sea."

"Your wish is my command, oh goddess." He offered her his arm and lead her back out into the sunny Sand Sea.

The day ended with a visit to Skipper's Sand Ship, where the two were invited to stay the night. They were perched on the very back of the ship, dangling their legs over the edge while sharing a simple meal. Link looked at Zelda and grinned. "You really are sunburned," he said.

Zelda sighed. "And how did you escape being sunburned?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not as light-skinned as you."

"True." She leaned her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. After several moments, she spoke up again. "I've been thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"The Surface."

"What about it?"

"It needs a name."

"Well, what better person to name it than the incarnate of a goddess herself."

"Exactly."

"Well, as long as you don't name it Grooseland, I think I'll be fine with whatever you want to name it."

Zelda laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"The first time Groose was on the surface, he decided he would name the surface Grooseland. You know how he was back then."

Zelda nodded. "Let me tell you, then, the name I was thinking of. Hyrule."

Link thought about it for a moment. "It has a nice ring to it." Link grinned teasingly. "Either that, or it's just a bit of your ego showing through."

Zelda playfully hit him. "You know that's not true! I just thought it would be appropriate, since...well, every human who comes down here looks to me as their leader. And back before Demise, every human looked to Hylia...well, me, as their leader. It was also called that way back when. It just...seems to fit."

"Hmm, I suppose. I like it, though. When we get back to Skyloft, we can get your father to change the name on the map of the Surface."

"Aw, but I don't want to leave just yet. There's so many places I haven't been but dearly want to go to. And then there are places that I want to visit again.

Link grinned. "Tomorrow, we'll go venture on. We may have to take to the sky to go to the other realms, but if you don't want to go back to Skyloft yet, we don't have to."

"Promise?"

Link nodded. "Promise."


	39. Theme 82: Goodbye

_Author's note: WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SS, if you haven't gotten there yet._

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**heme 82 – Goodbye  
>SS<strong>

It truly was a time for goodbye. Link stood in front of the Master Sword, staring at it, as if his companion was going to burst out of the hilt and give him a percentage of success or some other task. It had only been fifteen minutes, by his count, since he had laid the sword to rest. But to Fi, it had been more like thousands of years. Stepping through the Gate of Time had messed with Link's perspective of time.

He reached out, grasping the hilt, but made no attempt to pull it from the pedestal. The familiar feeling of the grip greeted his fingers, but no longer did the sword shimmer at his touch. It was truly asleep.

His thoughts went back to Fi's last speech to him before sinking the bade into the stone. She had said that their companionship was only necessary under the circumstances. "Is that all it was to you, Fi?" Link whispered, letting his hand drop. Then he shook his head. She was his friend. She had said so after he put the sword into the pedestal.

After a few moments, he rubbed his head, where he knew a nasty bruise was forming from when Demise hit him with his sword. "I'm going to miss you, Fi," Link whispered again. "Though the world is safe, your constant companionship is sorely missed, and it hasn't been that long for me. I relied on you, and the thought of you no longer by my side is saddening." He sighed again. "But what's done is done. I've fulfilled my duty, as you have yours. We will never see each other again, but, as you said, we may meet in another life.

"I hope we do."

Link was silent once more. He closed his eyes, listening to the area around him. It was silent. Only the chirp of the birds and the sound of the wind could be heard, as well as a sniffle now and then coming from Groose, who was still mourning the loss of Impa.

Then it was shattered as the large main doors were pushed open. "Link! Groose!"

The Hero turned his back on the sword, looking with surprise as Zelda hurried into the temple. "I just spotted my father's Loftwing landing by the goddess statue! And it looks like Cawlin and Stritch are on the way!"

Groose perked up. He hurried out of the temple. Zelda laughed and looked at Link. "Are you coming?"

Link nodded and started down the stairs. But he stopped, turning back to look at the Master Sword one last time. He smiled slightly. "Goodbye, Fi."


	40. Theme 43: Love

**Theme 43 – Love  
>Post OOT &amp; MM – Link x Zelda<strong>

I whistled a soft tune as I ran my pencil over my sketchbook before me, trying to keep my thoughts away from _him_. My best friend. The man I once loved, _once_ being the keyword. Ever since he broke up with me two years ago, I had been trying not to think of him as someone I loved. My father and Impa were people I could love. Not Link.

Definitely not Link.

He had told me that all he wanted to do was travel the world. His childhood had been not the best, confined and bullied in a forest, then having to save the world, only to lose everything again when I set back time. Of course, that had been eight years ago. We were sixteen when we first dated and broke up.

He had given me his excuse of wanting to see the world, restless in his six years since I turned back time. Now two years after the break up, I heard Father saying how the Hero of Time was returning. So I had taken refuge in my private garden with my sketchbook.

I glanced at the flower I was sketching then back at the paper, sighing. I had mixed feelings about seeing Link. I wanted to see him – he was my best friend, after all, the only person I knew who was my age – but I also didn't want to see him. I didn't want to fall in love with him again, not after that break up. I almost hadn't forgiven him for it. But Impa told me it was best to forgive, so I had.

"Hiya, Zel!"

The sudden voice brought me from my thoughts, and I jumped, causing my pencil to draw an undignified dark line through the petals of my flower. I looked up and saw Link standing there in the entrance of the courtyard, grinning like he owned the place. "Hey," I replied, rubbing at the mistake mark with my eraser.

"What? That's it? I'm gone for two years and and all I get is a half-hearted hey?"

I sighed and grit my teeth as I rubbed harder at the mark destroying half the work I had done already. "You surprised me and caused this." I held up my ruined sketch. "I'm a bit annoyed."

"Ouch. Sorry." He came and sat next to me on the ground, studying my drawing and keeping incredibly close. I frowned. Was he teasing me, to sit this close to me? I glanced at him. His face was just as handsome as ever, crowned by his beautiful blue eyes. His shaggy blond hair was tucked behind his long, pointed ears, which were still pierced with those blue hoop earrings I had tried to get him to stop wearing. He wore that ridiculous green hat that he claimed came from his heritage in Kokiri. He also smelled of horse, giving proof to how long he had been traveling.

"Well," he said, meeting my gaze, "it was pretty good until you messed up."

"You made me mess up, Link."

"I know, I know, it's all my fault, yadda yadda." He grinned at me again with that same handsome grin that had once melted my heart. And this time, I tried not to let it melt.

Then it hit me. "Oh, goddesses, you're not supposed to be here! If Impa or my father finds out-"

"Relax, Zel. I've already seen your father. He gave me permission to be here. Don't worry."

"Oh." I blushed with embarrassment and turned to a new page in my sketchbook, beginning again on the flower. For several minutes, I drew and Link watched not a word exchanged between the two of us. Within fifteen minutes of this, I had completed my flower.

"I forgot how good you are at this stuff," Link said. "I can't draw a stick figure to save my life."

I laughed lightly and closed my book.

"Hey, Zel?"

"Yes?" I asked, not daring to look at him again. I could feel it. I could feel myself falling in love with him all over.

He sighed. "You're probably gonna get mad at me for this."

"For what?" I gave in and looked at him. Big mistake.

He took my head in his hands and kissed me, right on the lips.

For any other girl my age, this would have been alright. But not for me. I was...well, I guess you could say I had a hard time trying to express my feelings. I didn't want to kiss anyone, because I didn't feel mature enough to do so. I didn't mind being kissed, as long as it wasn't like this. I pulled out of the kiss. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded. I could feel my face getting red.

"I love you, Zelda. I know I've never told you that before, but I do."

"Yeah right!"

"No, it's true. I love you still. And I know you still love me, deep down."

My breath hitched, just for a moment. What? "How do you know that?"

"Impa. She told me you mumble my name in your sleep, you constantly think about me. Right?"

I felt my cheeks get redder. "So?"

"Go out with me again."

"No." At Link's hurt expression, I explained more. "You hurt me last time when you broke it. I almost didn't forgive you."

"I thought we were going to still be friends."

"We were, but it was hard, especially when you were the one who ended it. You must understand that."

Link nodded. "I do." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I didn't mean to cause you pain. You know I didn't. But I swear to you, I'll never do so again, if only to keep you happy." His face was close to mine, mere inches between my nose and his. "Will you go out with me again?"

I hesitated. Part of me wanted to say yes, but part of me denied any attraction. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Sure." He stood. "I should probably go. I left Epona in the care of a guard, and he's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"I'll see you around, then?"

"Yup. See you around." He bowed, and walked away.

I touched a finger to my lips. Kissing wasn't so bad. In fact, it was good. "Link!" I called, jumping up and rushing after him. I hugged him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked teasingly.

"No. It's a maybe. Safe travels."

"Thank you, Princess."

And he kissed the top of my head, just like he had right before asking me out the first time.

Maybe, perhaps, I _could_ fall in love with him again.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Sometimes...sometimes I wish for this...<em>


	41. Theme 41: Impossible

**Theme 41 – Impossible  
>OOT – LinkxZelda<strong>

Link was impossible. Especially when it came to waking up. That boy could sleep through an earthquake he was so impossible to wake up. He did have excuse, though. When he wasn't asleep or in meetings, he was drilling the knights, making sure they were top notch and at least stood against an army of monsters.

Some days, it was just fine that he slept until the crack of noon. Other days, it wasn't so great.

"Link! Get up, you lazy bum!" Zelda demanded loudly. Her husband stayed as still as a rock, sound asleep. If anything, he curled into a tighter ball under the quilt that covered their bed. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. Well, he didn't need to spend as much time getting ready for the day as she did, so she would get herself ready and then kick him out of bed.

During the whole hour that it took to ready herself for the day, Link slept on, his arms wrapped around a pillow that he must have thought was her. She would glance at him through her morning routine, and roll her eyes in his general direction, muttering, "So lazy," as she did so.

Once she was finished, she went over to the bed, studying her husband. His blond hair was ruffled from sleep, his face in a content smile as he dreamed. His arms still hugged the quilt and pillow, much to Zelda's amusement. "Link wake up!" she chided. When he still did not stir, she resorted to poking him in his side where he was most ticklish. "Wake up, lazy, we have a meeting to attend in half and hour."

Link stirred and attempted to swat away her hand. When he failed at this, he moved away from her using the pillow as a shield. Zelda sighed and thought about what she could do to wake him up. She crossed her arms. "You know, being the Hero of Time does not mean that you have all the time in the world," she said, moving to the foot of the bed. She grabbed the quilt and sheets and pulled, stripping Link of the warmth they provided. He grumbled, still holding the pillow to his side.

"Get up!"

Another grumble.

"Now! Or I'll take that pillow, too, and you will have no protection from my poking."

He grumbled again, though Zelda knew he was listening. His grip on the pillow tightened considerably, and he hid his face in the sleeve of his shirt. Zelda sighed. She would have to catch him by surprise. She pulled the other pillows off the bed, so that all that remained was her husband and his pillow. Then she went to the windows and pulled back the curtains and opened the door to the balcony. It was an early spring day, so the breeze coming into the room was chilly. She glanced back at Link as he grumbled again.

Quietly, she slipped off her shoes and walked around the bed on silent bare feet so that his back was to her, and waited. Within five minutes, he seemed to have drifted off again. She reached out, careful not to touch the bed, and yanked the pillow from Link's slackened grip. "Rise shine!" she exclaimed brightly, holding the pillow out of his reach.

"Can't you let a man sleep?" Link grumbled, glaring at her with one eye.

"You know we have a meeting. At this rate, neither of us will get breakfast."

Link sighed. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms. "You can go to the meeting and breakfast without me. I'm just going to sleep."

Clearly, today was not going to be easy. Most days Link was mature about getting up. But today, he wasn't. Zelda, daring to wrinkle her dress, got up on the bed and began poking him in his side. He growled something that sounded like "fiendish woman" and retaliated. Zelda squealed as his fingers tickled her sides.

The tickle-match ended several minutes later with both sprawled on the lush carpet of their room, each breathing hard and protecting their sides in case the other decided to attack again. Link, now fully awake, moved closer to her, not intending to resume the tickling. Rather, he leaned over her and kissed her. "Why can't we do this more often?" he asked, his face an inch from hers. "We used to spend so much time together."

"We're both so busy," Zelda replied. "I wish we could as well."

"How about this? Later today, we'll go out for a picnic lunch. Since we've missed breakfast. After the meeting?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "I completely forgot about the meeting!" she exclaimed. She sat up. "You need to get ready, and fast!"

Fifteen minutes later, the council was in their places, waiting for the king and queen to arrive to the meeting that was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Just as they were about to send a maid to remind the two monarchs of the meeting, they arrived, both looking disheveled and rushed. They took their seats, and the queen immediately spoke up. "I apologize for our lateness," was all she said.

"If it's not too bold," one noble began, "may I inquire as to the reason for your tardiness?"

Zelda raised her eyebrows and looked at Link. "My husband," she said, "is impossible to get out of bed."


	42. Theme 53: Scar

_Author's note: Avatar: The Last Airbender obsession notice! Been watching a lot of episodes of that awesome show and I couldn't help but write some sort of story for the fandom. Don't worry. The next theme will get back to LoZ!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 53 – Scar<br>ATLA **

She was six when she first asked him. He was carrying her up the long, sloping path to the newly built Air Temple Island, just a ferry ride from the newly-established Republic City. He, Mai, and their daughter, Ami, were visiting their friends for the anniversary of the Hundred Year War's end. The Royal Family of the Fire Nation was probably the last to get there. Already, Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki were there, or so Zuko thought.

"Daddy?" Ami asked, just as they were coming up to the temple. Their friends were in sight.

"Yes, love?"

"Daddy, how'd you get this scar?" And she laid one of her small hands on the side of his face, on the scar that went from his left eye to his ear. The scar that had disfigured him for many years.

"I'll tell you one day, my love. I promise."

The young princess nodded and Zuko set her down on the ground so she could meet the Avatar's two-year-old daughter, Kya.

She was eight when he thought of her question again. He watched her spending time with Mai in the Palace gardens. It was obvious the girl adored her mother, and Mai doted on her in kind. Zuko watched, and couldn't help but think of his own reunion with his mother after many years of both being banished.

It had been the first question she asked, reaching out with her hands to cup her son's face. "_My son,"_ she had said. _"How did you get such a scar?"_ For she had not been there the day it happened.

And he had replied with one word: _"Father."_ When pressed, he told the whole story, much to Ursa's horror.

"Daddy! Come an' play!" Ami called to him, taking him from his thoughts. With a smile, the Firelord complied.

She was thirteen, and he was reminded again of the story of his scar. He had been Ami's age when he received his scar, and sometimes his fears caused him to hope that he wouldn't hurt his daughter like his father had hurt him. The man's words echoed in the Firelord's mind, and for a moment, the memory played out. He saw himself kneeling on the ground, tears spilling from his eyes. _"Please, Father, I only have the best interests of the Fire Nation at heart!"_

"_Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"_

The Firelord shook his head to clear his mind of the horrid memories, instead focusing on the scene before him as he relaxed in the shade with his friends.

He grinned as his daughter, a capable firebender even at her age, raced around the gardens with her friends: Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin – Aang and Katara's three children – Yue – Sokka and Suki's daughter – and Lin – Toph's daughter. All but Bumi and Yue were benders, causing near mayhem when the children were together. Aang was right along with them. The Avatar had always been rather childish, usually grinning widely with whatever remark he was making.

That night, as Zuko went to wish his daughter good night, she hugged him, saying, "Thanks, Dad, today was great."

Zoko kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering. How'd you get that scar?"

Zuko sighed. "That's a story for another time."

Ami huffed, much like her mother would.

"Good night, Ami," Zuko said.

"Night, Daddy."

She was sixteen when he finally told her the story. She – now a rather stunning young woman – was sitting on his and Mai's bed. "Hey, Dad?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You never told me how you got your scar."

"It's not a pleasant memory, Ami."

"Will you tell me anyway?"

Zuko turned to face her. Ami's amber eyes met his, and he sighed moving to sit next to her on the bed. "I was thirteen when it happened, finally allowed to attend my first war council. You must understand, many of us were deluded by the supposed greatness of the Fire Nation. I had been taught that the war was our way of sharing our nation's greatness with the rest of the world. I had no idea what was really going on until I traveled the world."

"Yes, Dad, you've told me that before."

"Well, one of the old generals decided that a new battalion could be used as a fatal distraction to win a battle. In one of my worst moments, I spoke out against the general, and earned myself an Agni Kai."

"A fire duel?"

"Yes. Now, I thought that I was going to fight that old general, and I was confident I was going to win. But when the time for the duel came, as I stood and faced my opponent, I realized that it wasn't the general. It was my father, Ozai."

Ami's eyes were wide. "Why?"

Zuko shrugged. "I was never really sure, though my Uncle Iroh said that it was because I had spoken out in my father's war room, thus speaking out against him. Whatever the reason, I was not going to win, nor did I want to fight him. So I dropped to my knees and begged for forgiveness."

"_Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"_

"Then what happened?" Ami asked, her voice in a whisper.

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

"I don't really remember much after that. I woke up to find half my face covered with a bandage. My father told me that I had lost my honor by refusing to fight. He told me the only way to redeem my honor was to find the Avatar. He banished me, and for three long years, I traveled the world."

"And then you found him."

"Yes. I chased him and his friends across the world before we – my uncle and I – were declared full-blown traitors to the Fire Nation, and then, to make a long story that you've already heard short, after a long series of complicated events, I joined forces with the Avatar and the rest is history."

Ami nodded. She had heard that story before. "But, to think your own father hurt you..."

"Well, he can't hurt anyone with his firebending anymore."

"He's...dead?"

"No. He's in jail. Aang took his bending away during that last battle."

"Oh, right."

The door to the bedchamber opened. "There you two are," Mai said, coming in. "What are you up to?"

"Dad was telling a story," Ami replied.

"Oh? Well the rest of the story will have to wait. It's time for dinner."

Ami nodded and dashed from the room. Mai smiled at her husband. "She finally got you to tell her your scar story?"

Zuko nodded and stood. "She took it better than I thought she would."

"Good. Now, let's go eat."

The Firelord and his wife, arm in arm, followed their daughter out of the room.


	43. Theme 100: Relaxation

_Author's Note: This was inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr: http : / / weheartit . com / entry / 19432009 (Just get rid of the spaces.) I think it was Link's expression that really inspired me. Also, this theme was supposed to be saved for last. But there was no other theme that fit the story, so it just ended up like this. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 100 – Relaxation<br>TP – Link x Midna**

"I think we're lost," Link stated, looking around at the vast cloudy sky and the many different passages one could take to leave the area he was in.

"You mean, _you're_ lost," Midna stated, coming out of his shadow.

"No, I mean _we_. Since you're in my my shadow, and have decided to follow me where ever I go, you're just as lost as I am." Link grinned at his Twili friend, who held onto the scabbard of the Master Sword so she wouldn't be blown away by the sudden gusts of wind that frequented this place.

Midna rolled her eyes. She was not happy at all. She didn't like this place...this City in the Sky. Too much sun, and even more so wind.

"Besides," Link continued, either ignoring his companion's current irritation at the world or not noticing it at all, "We've been up here for a couple days. I think we both just need for find a nice windless place to rest for a while."

"But we have to get the last Mirror shard! Then we can rest on the surface!"

"Hey, if you want me to fight that dragon without getting torn to pieces, I need to relax."

Midna crossed her arms and pouted, following her green-clad friend to a niche in the wall, shaded from the hot sun and shielded from the fierce wind. And it was big enough for one weary Hero and his imp companion to rest comfortably. Link sat down and looked up at Midna. "Are you joining me? Or do you plan on getting blown away by the wind?"

Midna huffed and sat down behind him, leaning her back against his. Even with her Fused Shadow crown, she barely came up to his shoulders. "Fine," she muttered. "Twenty minutes. And then we have to get back to looking."

Link chuckled and pulled out the map of the City in the Sky. "Whatever you say, Midna," he replied, unrolling the thick scroll and peering at it.

Midna rolled her eyes again. She looked up at the sky, at the large birds circling other areas of the city. She thought she even saw the dragon that was causing mass mayhem to the human-like birds called the Oocca, the very same dragon that had a date with the pointy end of Link's sword.

The imp watched the clouds change shape with the wind and...

Before she knew it, she had drifted off into sleep.

Link, on the other hand, was oblivious to his friend's state, and was still studying the map. He thought it unusual that his companion was so quiet, but he didn't mind. The imp could by highly talkative, sometimes rather annoying.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Hey, Midna, I've figured out where we need to go next."

The response was silence. "Midna?" Link asked. When he still didn't get a response, he looked with concern over his shoulder to see the sleeping imp. Her hands were folded across her lap and her mouth hung open slightly as she snored softly, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Smiling, Link rolled up the map and tucked it away before arranging his companion more comfortably so she now laid on the soft grass. Link took off his shield and sword and laid the weapons within reach before leaning back against the rocky wall and closing his eyes.

_Everyone,_ Link mused as he, too, drifted off into sleep, _needs some relaxation, even cranky imps and heroes._


	44. Theme 36: Precious Treasure

_Author's Note: In order to understand this one really well, it helps to read my stories Twilight's Return, Stolen, and Love and War (in that order). It's not that you won't understand this one-shot, you just will get all the references better if you read those stories. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 36 – Precious Treasure<br>TP – Midna x Link**

The first time was bad. She was exhausted at the end. She had only felt like this once before, and that was when she was on death's doorstep, clinging desperately to her future husband's lupine back as he ran as fast as he could to get help for her, the rain pelting on them both. It had only been a matter of minutes before the curse took her down and killed her.

Okay, so maybe that had been worse, but this was still pretty bad.

"You're going to sleep before you see her?" Link's asked jokingly. Midna waved a weary hand in his direction, but pried her eyes open. Her husband stood next to her, a small wailing bundle of blankets in his arms, which he looked at proudly and lovingly.

"Let me see her, Link," Midna said. Link gently placed the bundle in her arms. She looked down and saw the baby, who calmed down slightly to study this new person holding her. The infant had all the appearance of a Twili – the crimson hair, the pale skin – but her eyes were a startling Hylian Hero blue. "She has your eyes," Midna said, looking up at Link.

"Does she?" Link asked, sitting down next to his wife and peering at his daughter. The two proud parents looked at their daughter, Link with his arm around Midna's shoulders.

"Can we decide on a name before I pass out?" Midna asked half-teasingly.

"I was thinking of my mother's name: Nely."

"I didn't know that was your mother's name. We have a Twili version of it: Nellisandra. It was my great-grandmother's name."

"I like the sound of that."

The second time was better, but not by much. Midna knew what to expect, but it was still hard. A baby boy was born, and they chose a Hylian name this time: Andrew, after Link's father. Just as with Nellie, she had been besotted the moment she laid eyes on her newborn son.

The third time...well, frankly Midna didn't remember most of it. She remembered the beginning, how it had been two months too early, the immense pain – it must have been worse than the first time – and then the end, when she woke to find Link by her side, but no child.

"The baby, Link," she said, panicking.

"Hush. He's fine. The doctors wanted to keep a close eye on him, and on you."

"Have you seen him?"

Link shook his head in reply. A few hours later, the doctors brought in the tiny infant, who Midna and Link named Nico, in honor of Midna's father.

Holding her grandchildren for the first time never had the same effect as her own children, but Midna loved each anyway. Andrew's twins, Ria and Leo, the eldest of her grandchildren, looked so much alike in those first few days that it was hard for everyone to tell the two apart until Andrew's wife, Mia, tied a small bow in Ria's soft red hair.

Now, as Midna held her third grandchild, Mattie, her daughter spoke up. "There is nothing else like holding you child for the first time," Nellie said, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"Indeed," Midna replied, handing her newborn grandson back to Nellie. "There is something special about it."

Nellie nodded and glanced at her husband, Matt. The Hylian King was resting in a chair nearby, his eyes closed. "Of all the treasures in the world," Nellie said, looking down at her sleeping son, "a child is the most precious."

Midna grinned. "I couldn't agree more."


	45. Theme 6: Alone

_Author's note: this is another fanfic for my post-Twilight Princess series. I'm trying to get in background that I couldn't or didn't have room/time for in my series, so I'm doing it now and it's rather distracting from the final exam I have at the end of the week for one of my summer courses. Oh, if you could see the insanity of the notes and (really bad) doodles I have on background, pre-series, post-series, and other...stuff. I'm going to stop talking now...enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 6 – Alone<br>TP**

Young Twilight Princess Midna wandered through the corridors of her home, the Palace of Twilight. Her cousin, Zant, had told her about a great secret hidden deep in the Palace in places the five-year-old Princess didn't wander to. She had felt independent at the moment, and she left the areas she did know: the throne room, the kitchens, the family corridor where the young Twili had her room, and several other chambers. It was her home after all. Why would she get lost?

She paused, coming up to the end of the hallway, where she could only go right or left. By Zant's instructions to get to the secret – whatever it was – she knew she had to keep going straight. But she couldn't: there wasn't a door straight ahead, only a dark wall. Perhaps she missed a step, or maybe already passed the place where she was supposed to go straight. With a sigh, she skipped that step, and moved on to the next one that she remembered. She went left and continued on.

An hour later, she was very confused. Zant's directions – at least, those she remembered – didn't match up. She didn't know where she was, and she couldn't go back to places she knew. She was lost. But it was worse than that, she was alone. Only once before, she had gotten lost with another one of her cousins, but they had quickly found their way out of the maze and wound up in the kitchens, where they had received consoling treats from Cook.

But now Midna was alone. She was alone and lost and afraid. Panicking, she took a right and hurried down the corridor, which eventually came to a dead end, three closed doors. She opened each, but found an empty bedroom, each prepared for long disuse by servants long gone. Distraught and weary, she went into one of the bedrooms, lying on the bed and sobbing softly. Lost! She was lost in her own home! Were her parents looking for her? Did they even know she had wandered off?

She didn't know how long it was before she heard footsteps echoing down the corridor, growing closer before finally stopping. "There you are!" Midna looked up tearfully and saw her father, the Twilight King Nico, entering the room. "You mother and I have been looking everywhere for you," he said, scooping his daughter up into a hug.

"I w-was so s-scared, Da," Midna sobbed. "I d-didn't know where I w-was!"

"It's alright, love, don't cry."

Midna buried her face in her father's shoulder and cried. Her father carried her from the room, and by the time he reached the main section of the Palace, the Princess was nearly asleep. "I found her, Marietta," Nico said, pausing in the doorway to the family room and placing the waking Midna on the floor. Midna's mother, Marietta, hurried over to her.

"Where was she?"

Midna listened to her parents talking as she settled into Marietta's comforting embrace. It was funny how everything seemed better now that she wasn't alone.


	46. Theme 16: Laugh

**Theme 16 – Laugh  
>TP<strong>

He had heard of the King's sudden death, how devastating it was to his family and to those who were devoutly loyal to him. While many mourned, one Twili seemed to rejoice. The Twilight King was left with no _real_ heir to the throne, his Queen refused to rule in his stead, and their child was a girl. She couldn't be fit to rule. She was only seventeen, and besides, no proper heir to any throne could be a woman.

Zant strode into the throne room, curious to see who it was that had succeeded King Nico's throne, his thoughts suddenly interrupted by that voice he had known most of his live.

"Dear cousin, how good to see you."

Zant looked up at the throne and saw none other than Nico's daughter, Midna. The Princess was not smiling, and not even the teasing sparkle she usually had was present in her eyes. Yet there was no anger at her annoying cousin's sudden appearance, only a deep grief.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Midna," Zant said as he stepped up to where Midna sat. "I trust you have found a worthy successor."

"You consolations are welcomed, but I am surprised. Being raised by a Prince of this tribe, I thought you would have known the law."

"Law?"

"The law that states the throne is to be passed onto the first born child of the royal family unless declined and passed on to the next eldest heir. You seem to be rather confused."

"I am not confused, except as to why you are surprised. I know the law well. I was just curious as to the successor of your esteemed father."

"That is why I think you do not understand the law, which you claim you do; for if you do, you do would have recognized that she who succeeds Twilight King Nico was before you from the moment you entered this room." Zant did not reply, so Midna continued. "Do not get me wrong, _dear_ cousin. I do not presume to be worthy of my father's throne. I have much to learn, and a valuable opportunity to do so. Even so, I still require respect and recognition of my position. We Twili are peaceful, Zant. Do not disrupt it."

"I understand," Zant replied finally, glancing around to find that the only guards in the room were not focused on him and his cousin. "I just thought…"

"What? That you were first in line for the throne?"

"My father was older than yours."

"He gave up the throne, and his line is placed second, after my father's."

"But-"

"Despite what you think, the very law we have been discussing for the past five minutes does not specify that the heir must be a man."

"This has never been done before."

"True. I am the first. There may be more after me. As a member of my family, I hope that you will support me, even if you do not do so at heart. Otherwise, if you are not here to mourn my father, your _uncle_, or to be present at my coronation tomorrow, then I would ask you to leave, though you are welcome to stay if you wish."

Zant clenched his fists, but nodded and left, fuming. How _dare_ she? How dare this...this girl tell him what's what? He should be on the throne, not her! He reached a large balcony, clear of guards, and dropped to his knees, pounding the gray stone with his fists. It wasn't fair!

Mid-whine, the unstable Twili's attention was brought to the abyss before him. A dark cloud – if it was a cloud at all – approached him…

…And he discovered a god, who granted him powers to take what was rightfully his. Of course, it took him a year to do so. One, he knew, had to practice in order to master the dark magic he now possessed. He gathered followers who believed that he, too, should be on the throne and not Midna. They returned to the capital of the tribe, followers in tow, and found Midna and her mother, Marietta, on the same balcony where he had received his powers.

The two women greeted Zant, though the evil Twili noted the suspicion in Marietta's expression. Before the former Twilight Queen could make a move, he attacked her, sending her to the ground, stunned. His next target was his cousin, temporarily locking her powers from being used.

Midna called for the guards, but Zant's followers quickly stopped them.

"What are you doing?" Midna asked. She backed away from him, her hands held up in an attempt for protection.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zant matched her every step.

Midna looked panicked. "Back down, Zant!"

"I don't think I will. And you can't make me, either. I have powers that you couldn't even dream of." He grinned nastily as Midna stumbled slightly over the hem of her robes. "Oh, what a tragedy this will all seem. Poor Princess Midna, unable to defend herself against an attack, her guards and her mother unable to come to her aid, and innocent Zant coming to her side, but too late! To avenge his cousin's…untimely demise, he slayed her attacker and threw the rebel into the abyss. But it doesn't just end there. With no heir to the throne, who will replace her? Only her noble and innocent cousin!"

"You won't get away with this!" Midna replied.

"Oh, but I will." He raised his hand and cast a new spell on her, a curse that shrunk her into an imp, which he then picked up by the hair. Midna squirmed and tried to get free, crying out in a high pitch voice. Zant silenced her and she glared at him, still squirming to break free. "Now listen, Midna," Zant said, his voice deep and deadly. "If you're not here to watch me become king, then I suggest you leave. Otherwise, you will end up dead." He released her and she fell to the ground with a cry, the spells keeping her silent and without powers lifting. The now impish Twili looked at her mother and back at Zant, staying where she was, until Zant moved to attack her again. She scrambled backward and warped away.

Zant grinned nastily once more, turning to Marietta, who had woken. The former Queen looked around, then up at Zant. "What did you do to my daughter?" she demanded, getting to her feet.

"Dead."

At Marietta's horrified expression, Zant began to laugh. He was in charge now, and no one would stop him. And so he laughed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this is the second time I've written about Zant taking over the Twilight Realm. Frankly, I like this one better than the first one. Once again, this is part of my Post TP Series, though this kinda takes place duringright before the game. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_


	47. Theme 47: Cry

_Author's note: I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! Miss me? Anyway, this is a continuation of Theme 16, or rather a cousin of it. Thus, it is also part of my Post-TP series that I am unable to part with. Like Ooccoo says: "WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WE'RE OFF!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 47 – Cry<br>TP – Midna x Link**

Midna stepped forward as she warped into the Twilight Realm, her heart pounding and her eyes misting. She turned to look back at where, once, she could warp into the realm of light. But not anymore. She had blocked the passageway, so to speak. Never again would any being – not of light or of shadow – would cross to the other realm.

The Twilight Princess rubbed a hand across her face, attempting to rid herself of the tears. She had a kingdom to rebuild, her tribe was in shambles. She moved forward, away from where the Mirror once was, carefully picking up her composure. She couldn't appear mourning to her people. If she encountered anyone, she thought, looking around at the deserted Twilight Palace grounds. There wasn't a Twili in sight. She moved quickly toward the Palace Village, hoping to find someone, _anyone_.

As she started on the path toward the village, she heard a voice call her name. She turned and saw the one Twili she had missed the most during her time in the Light World: her mother.

Marietta came forward and embraced her daughter, tears of joy falling from her crimson eyes. "Dear child," the former Queen of Twilight said as Midna returned the embrace. "I am so glad you're safe."

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

Marietta released Midna. "It's not that. I thought you were dead. Zant said he killed you."

Midna looked away, a painful memory from just a month ago filling her mind. "He almost did."

Sensing her daughter's sudden sadness and faraway expression, Marietta laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come," she said. "There's no need to stay in that drafty palace this dark Twilight." Taking the hint, the Twilight Princess followed her mother to the small dwelling in the Palace Village. The few Twili they passed greeting their ruler with relief, expressing their gladness that she had survived. But all too soon they reached Marietta's house, and Midna was glad to escape the extra attention.

Over dinner, she told Marietta in as little detail as possible about her journey. Marietta could sense there was something her daughter wasn't telling her, but she let it slide. Midna was tired, and obviously upset about something that happened. Once the dishes were cleared away and Marietta was heating some water for tea, Midna spoke up again.

"I broke the Mirror."

This bit of information wasn't new to Marietta. The former Queen had known that the portal to the Light World no longer functioned.

"It was for the peace of both kingdoms," Midna continued, her head bowed. "I couldn't let anything horrible happen to our people, or to the Hylians. They don't deserve it."

"It's a wise decision, Midna. Don't doubt yourself."

"I can't help it." Midna sighed, covering her face with her hands. Marietta poured her a mug of tea and placed it in front of her, and then poured one for herself, before sitting down again to wait. Sooner or later, Midna would reveal what was bothering her.

After another long pause, Midna spoke up again. "I fell in love."

Ah. That was it. "That's good." Marietta kept her tone interested, but not pressing, allowing Midna her own time to speak her mind. She sipped casually at her tea, but her crimson eyes never left her daughter.

Midna dropped her hands, and Marietta was surprised to see tears in her daughter's eyes. "It's not good. He…I…it would never have worked! And now I'll never be able to see him again."

"How do you know that? Did you even try?"

Midna shook her head. "He probably didn't even like me in that way. He had no reason to."

"That doesn't answer my question. Did you ask him how he felt?"

Again, Midna shook her head. "But that's not the point!"

"Then what is, dear?" When Midna didn't answer, Marietta pushed on. "How do you know it wouldn't have worked?"

"Because light and shadow can't mix!" Midna finally burst out, then began to cry all the harder.

Marietta's eyes widened. In all the history of the Twili, never had any fallen for a Light Dweller. It was either really crazy, or really brave. Understanding filled the former Queen as well. That's why Midna hated her decision to break the Mirror. The man she loved was on the other side, and she had no way of ever getting to him again. "It's Link, isn't it?" she asked carefully, watching her daughter's reaction as she said the name of the young man the Princess had followed around and helped for the past two months.

Midna nodded, more tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I love him, Mother," she said, her eyes on her untouched mug of tea. "I wouldn't be alive without him, and he wouldn't be alive without me. And I break his heart by breaking the Mirror."

Marietta took pity on Midna. "It's not permanently broken, you know."

Midna looked up. "But…only the true ruler of the Twili can shatter it beyond repair."

"The same is true for the reverse. But listen to me, dear. You mustn't return to the Light World. We are shadow dwellers, not made for the world of light, no matter how well we can survive in the sun. Our people need a strong yet just ruler to help them through what Zant did. If you abandoned them now, they would never recover and things would get worse. As I said, it was a wise decision to break the Mirror, because sometimes, you have to sacrifice your own wants for what's best for the people, however hard it may be. That's what makes you such a good Princess. It's what made your father a good King." She watched her daughter's face. "Go get some rest, dear. You look like you need some."

Midna nodded and stood. As she moved toward the stairway to the second level of the house, Marietta called her attention once more. "If, Midna, it's meant to be, then you will see him again. Have hope."

Midna nodded, rubbing her face dry with her sleeve. Though she knew her mother was right, the Twilight Princess couldn't help but cry anyway.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in a different realm, someone else shed tears for lost love. It wasn't that he didn't understand why she broke the Mirror. Zelda had helped him understand why. Midna had done the right thing. Still, Link couldn't help but cry anyway.<p> 


	48. Theme 17: Fear

_Author's note: this is the sister drabble to theme 46, perhaps a year or so before that drabble. Not that it was written a year or so before that drabble. *Sighes*. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 17 – Fear<br>ST – Link x Zelda**

All was quiet in the Hyrule Castle. Nothing stirred in this late hour of the night. The King and Queen of Hyrule slept peacefully and undisturbed in each other's arms. Rain beat softly against the windows, as if contributing to the lullaby that the monarchs fell asleep to.

There was a bright flash of light, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. The Queen woke sharply, her breath catching as the remnants of the thunder faded away. "You alright, Zel?" came the soft inquiry of her husband.

"Yes. The thunder woke me."

Link gathered his wife into his arms, knowing of her mild fear of thunderstorms. Another bright flash lit the night and the bedchamber. Link could feel Zelda tense as the booming thunder split the silence. Then all was quiet once more, the rain steadily pattering on. Of course, knowing the other residents of the castle, there wouldn't be peace for long.

As if on cue, the door to the bedchamber flew open and the five-year-old Princess sped into the room without a word, fear evident in her blue eyes. Link gathered his daughter into his arms as Little Zelda quaked silently, whimpering as the world was lit once more.

"It's just a storm, my princess," Link murmured to his daughter. He glanced at his wife, who visibly flinched as the thunder replied the lighting.

"Mother? Father?"

Link looked up and saw his eight-year-old son in the doorway. Caden hurried over, joining his parents and sister on the bed. After a few more rounds of lighting and thunder, and much whimpering coming from Little Zelda, the young Princess spoke up. "Why does the sky do that?" she asked.

"Because it's storming," Zelda replied in as comforting a voice as she could. In another long flash of lightning, Link could see his wife was almost shaking with fear.

"But _why_?" Little Zelda persisted, then cowered close to her mother as more lightning lit up the sky.

Zelda glance at Link. "Because the spirits are fighting demons," Link supplied.

"In the sky?" his daughter asked at the same time Caden questioned his father with a, "Really?"

Link nodded and began to tell how the thunder was the battle cry of the spirits as they countered the demons' attack of lightning. By the time Link finished elaborating the tale, the thunderstorm that had caused so much fear in the children was just a rain and a few minor flashes of lightning.

"What about now?" Caden said sleepily with a yawn.

"The demons are angry for losing to the spirits," Link stated, trying not to yawn as well.

"Oh," Caden replied, and yawned again. Link glanced at Little Zelda and saw that the princess was asleep. He met his wife's eyes and she motioned toward the doorway. Link nodded in understanding and picked his daughter up off the bed.

"Come on, Caden. Let's get you back to bed." The eight-year-old nodded and followed his father out of the room.

Link made sure his daughter was tucked in bed before checking on his son, who sat pensively on his bed. "Dad?" the boy asked. "What if there's another storm?"

"Then you can come back to my room. But only if there's a storm."

Caden nodded. "What if demons attack me?"

"They won't, but if they do, you can always ask me or your mother for help. Now lie down and go to sleep."

Caden nodded again, still thinking as he got under his blankets. A distant train whistle sung in the night, and Link realized it was the first train to leave Castle Town in the day, at four in the morning. "Dad?" Caden asked.

"Last question, Caden."

Caden nodded a third time. "Can you teach me how to drive a train?"

Link smiled and ruffled his son's shaggy blond hair. "Sure."


	49. Theme 63: Kiss

_Author's note: This was also inspired by a picture from Tumblr: weheartit entry / 33766194 (delete the spaces!) This one is just bursting with fluff, so I hope you enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 63 – Kiss<br>SS – Link x Zelda**

He was tall, she realized, taller than she was. Perhaps it was the perspective: they stood together on the hands of the goddess statue that once towered over their home in the sky. But no, it couldn't be. Perhaps, in the span of his journey, he grew tall as well as strong.

A few trills caught the couple's attention, and Zelda looked up to see Loftwings flying overhead, two of them recognized by the pair as their own birds. Link grinned, seeing his bird trill happily at the sight of the boy he was bound to.

Zelda studied Link's face, noting his handsome profile and dazzling smile. On impulse, she grabbed his sleeve. "Link," she said softly.

"Hm?" the Hero replied, still watching Redwing and Sapphire soar effortlessly through the air.

Zelda pulled him to her level, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then, realizing what she did, she pulled away, her face reddening. A quick glance told her that Link was just as embarrassed, his own face flushed. "I'm sorry," Zelda said, ducking her head and turning away.

Link's shock and panic disappeared, and the redness of his face faded. "Zelda," he said, his voice low and husky. One hand moved to cup her cheek, tilting her face up slightly. He laid a kiss on her head, relishing the soft touch of her golden hair on his lips. Zelda moved to look up at him, their noses touching ever so slightly. "Zelda, I love you," Link whispered.

"I love you, too, Link," Zelda replied.

He moved his mouth lower, kissing her full on the lips and wrapping his arms around her waist. Zelda placed her hands on his chest, replying with a kiss of her own.

Finally, they parted, breathless, still wrapped in each other's arms. "Zelda," Link said.

"Hm?"

"You know how you said you used me during this journey of mine?"

"I'm sorry about that, Link."

"You don't need to be sorry. I would have followed you down here whether or not you planned on using me. I would die for you."

"You almost did."

Link nodded. "True." He leaned forward and kissed her again. They parted slightly this time, their foreheads still touching, and shared a quiet laugh.


	50. Theme 29: Say Yes

_Author's note: just so you know where this is in my series (told you there would be a lot :D) this is in chapter 11 of **Twilight's Return**. In fact, I probably could just throw this bit in there, but you know, I kinda like it where it is. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 29 – Say Yes<br>TP – Link x Midna**

Where once he had found the Twilight disturbing and draining, Link now found it relaxing. He wandered through the Palace, not so much lost as exploring. He knew, however, that if he wandered too far from the places he knew – which was very little – he would become hopelessly lost. That is, until Midna found him, as she had the other day. She had berated him with a teasing sparkle in her crimson eyes. Zelda and the other Twili who had seen them afterward laughed quietly. Here was the Hero of Twilight getting lost in a building. A rather large building, as Link had protested later to deaf ears.

He was determined to not make a fool of himself this time. Luckily, he didn't have to, as he emerged into a room he knew. It was near the throne room, and it was one in which he had battled several monsters on his first time through the palace to rid the Twilight of the Usurper King Zant.

Confident that he knew where he was, he moved out of the room, finding himself on the large balcony that spanned the back of the main palace. He loved the balcony, ever since he cleared the various monsters from it. He loved the expansive view it provided and the quietness that usually pervaded it. And as he looked around, he found something else that he loved. Or rather, some one.

Midna.

Her back was to him as she leaned against the railing of the balcony, but she turned as she heard his soft footsteps against the dark stone. "Hey, Hero," she greeted, grinning.

"Hello," he replied, joining her by the rail.

"I see you didn't get lost this time around."

Link rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

"Oh, come on," Midna said. "It was funny."

"Sure it was."

Midna smiled and leaned on the railing. "So, how are you today?"

"Fine. I don't know why you're still worrying. I'm perfectly fine today, I was yesterday, and the day before. I'll be fine when we return to Hyrule tomorrow."

Midna nodded. "If you're sure."

The couple turned their gazes outward again. But after a moment, Link felt Midna's gaze return to him. For a few moments, he ignored her, then turned to meet her eyes with his own. "What?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just thinking about how much I'll miss you." Link raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Midna elaborated. "I mean, you're returning home, and I, well, I have a kingdom to run. We can't always be together."

"I understand, Midna. But…what if there was a way for us to stay together? It's obvious to everyone that we're in love. Why have another heartbreak?"

"I'm not breaking the Mirror, Link. Two years was bad enough."

"Good. But still. We're going to miss each other. There's gotta be a way we can still be with each other." As he spoke, Link took a step away from the railing, his eyes on Midna.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" Midna turned to face Link. In reply to her question, the Hylian Hero got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Midna?"

The Twili looked stunned, her expression one of disbelief. Here was this rugged Hero, one she had admired and loved, proposing to her! She quickly pulled herself together, finding her grin growing by the second. "Link…" she said.

The Hero remained kneeling, grinning hopefully and sincerely up at her. She gestured for him to rise, and his face lost a bit of the hope. But instead of rejecting him, Midna wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Oh, Link. Of course I'll marry you!"

Link's grin widened. "I knew you'd say yes," he replied, leaning in to kiss her. She met him half way.

"I love you, my Hero," Midna whispered.

"I love you, too."


	51. Theme 86: Parents

**Theme 86 – Parents  
>WW – Tetra x Link<strong>

Link sighed, watching his wife pace in front of him. Though he loved Tetra dearly, this was a bit too much. Especially now. "You know, pacing doesn't do anyone else any good," he stated blandly from his seat on her desk.

Tetra ran her fingers through her hair, which had been loosed from its usual bun ten minutes earlier. "I can't help it!" she replied.

"Then calm down."

"I can't!" She stopped, and stared at him disbelievingly. Her husband wondered if she had noticed he was sitting on her desk – something he was not supposed to do. After all, it was a beautifully carved dark mahogany desk, yet light in weight, and one that had probably not been hers when it was moved here to the captain's (and her husband's) chamber. Apparently, Tetra didn't notice the infraction against the desk as she panicked even more. "Link! We're going to be parents!"

"So you've told me."

"But I don't know how to be a parent! I didn't know my father–"

"Which is no big deal since I'm going to be the father," Link interrupted.

"And my mother died when I was six," Tetra continued.

Link rolled his eyes. "And I'm an orphan. I have no idea what it's like to have a mother or father, only a grandmother."

Tetra paused in her pacing, and Link decided that this was a safer topic. "But you have a younger sister. Surely you remember something."

"I was two when Aryll was born. I don't remember much. At least you remember some time with your mom."

Tetra nodded, and glanced at the portrait of the former pirate captain who had been her mother. Uncertainly, the pirate placed a hand on her stomach, and Link thought for a moment that his wife was going to be sick. "I wonder how she felt when she found out."

"Probably the same," Link replied. It was then that his wife noticed where he perched.

"Get down from there!" she scolded, though the effort was half-hearted. "There's a reason why we have chairs!"

Link hastily obeyed, glad that Tetra had finally stopped worrying over the fact that she was pregnant. "Sorry, Tetra."

But his apology was ignored, as Tetra had gotten back on her worrying, pacing from the bed to the door to the desk and back to the bed. Link sighed and rolled his eyes again. As she came toward the desk once more, he moved forward, stopping her with his arms. "Calm down, Tetra. The baby's not going to thank you if you wear yourself out."

The pirate nodded, and Link continued. "You have no idea how happy I am that we'll be parents. It's a great thing, not something to worry about."

"But we're pirates. I don't want my baby born out in the open seas." Link realized with a start that tears were filling her pretty dark blue eyes.

"Then we can set sail for Outset Island. Grandma probably won't mind it if we stay with her and Aryll while we wait. That way our kid will be born on some semblance of solid land. And if you don't want to go to Outset, then we can go anywhere you want to go. Okay?"

"I guess." She wiped her face of the tears.

"Good. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to Outset."

Link grinned. "I'll let Gonzo know." He moved to her to the bed before heading to the door of the room. As he shut the door, he felt an unquenchable happiness fill him.

He was going to be a dad.

He and Tetra were going to be parents!


	52. Theme 56: Fire

_Author's note: Been a long time, hasn't it? A whole month without posting anything. I blame school. It's hard to find time to actually settle down and write, especially when you just don't want to, and you'd rather sleep 'cause you're so tired from late night classes and early morning teaching. Still, this idea has been rolling around in my head, and has only just decided it will come on out after I finished the City in the Sky (again) and hung around in Skyloft for a bit. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, please!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 56 – Fire<br>SS/TP**

It was a beautiful sight. The sky was blue above, and the clouds covered the scenery below. It was a good thing, too. As much as Link liked heights, he didn't want to peer over the edge and see Lake Hylia, Hyrule Castle, Death Mountain, and Ordon all at once as if they were a tiny replica of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Thousands of miles below.

Still, it was very nice up here in the City in the Sky, now that the dragon was dead by his hand. Midna had insisted on going back down to Hyrule and getting into the Twilight Realm, but Link wanted to look around at places he didn't get a chance to see yet. Connected to the sky cannon's platform on the other side was a set of old stone stairs – previously out of view – that lead to a large, yet empty place, floating above the earth by its own power. There weren't any propellers like there were in the rest of the city. This area, he realized, was in ruin, cobbled paths and a few overgrown trees the only things left of what once was clearly a town.

Yet, despite the ancient and ruined state of the buildings, there still was a sense of familiarity, as if he had been here before. Which was nonsense. This was obviously Link's first time here.

"You are back?" a voice at his feet asked. Link looked down and saw the most ancient Ooccoo he had seen yet. It was wrinkled and gray, hobbling on its two feet. It even had a long, gray beard.

"I've never been here," Link replied, confused. The Ooccoo flapped his arthritic wings and hopped up onto a fallen piece of masonry, peering at the Hero's face. "Ah, yes, I got you confused with the other green one. Forged and carried the same sword you have strapped on your back. Same hat, too. Sorry. My old mind gets confused.

"Oh, yes, it's been thousands and thousands of years since I last saw a Hylian here. They all left, you know, to go back to the Surface. I hear there's a grand civilization down there now. Have you been there? You must have, seeing as you're a Hylian."

"What is this place?" Link asked, looking around the cobble-stoned plaza he was standing in.

"Alas, it has been many years since this town had a name. It's now a part of the City in the Sky. You've been there, no? You were the one who slayed the dragon?"

Link nodded.

"Yes, thank you for you deeds. Anyway, this place, when it was filled with life and Loftwings and Hylians, used to be called Skyloft. Great place until the green one and Her Grace moved down to the Surface and had the rest follow. We Oocca took over, built more structures when these crumbled from age and some nasty storms, eventually we moved the center of the city. Then the dragon came, chased away the remaining Loftwings, and ate some, too, the poor things. I guess they still haven't realized the danger is passed." The old, bird-like creature made a movement that looked like it was shrugging.

"What's that dot of fire in the distance?" Midna asked Link from his shadow. Link repeated the question to the Ooccoo, who squinted.

"My, it looks like you'll get to see a sight that no other Hylian has seen since the move to the Surface so long ago."

"What do you mean?"

"The Loftwings, dear Hero. They are returning."

The dot of fire Midna had spotted grew until it took the shape of a bird that flew overhead. Link had a hard time gauging how high the bird was. It looked like it was flying high, but the size seemed to defy that theory. This bird wasn't the small ones he knew that lived below the clouds.

As if to prove itself to Link, the bird carved a turn and started to land. When it finally did, Link was astounded. It was a bird of magnificent size, taller than Link, large enough to be ridden. It squawked at the Hero and looked at him, first with one eye, than with the other.

"Ah, a Crimson," the ancient Ooccoo said wistfully, watching the bird take a few steps closer. "The green one was paired with a Crimson Loftwing. I wonder if he likes you as much as his ancestor liked the green one."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. He held his hand out to the Loftwing, waiting for it to come closer.

"I mean what I mean."

"Then can you elaborate?"

The giant bird took another step closer. The Ooccoo sighed impatiently.

"Your predecessor as Hero many millennia ago once had a bird exactly like this as a steed."

"Oh."

The Loftwing's large beak made contact with Link's hand, and the Hero felt something akin to a spark fly up his arm, leaving his fingers and hand tingling. The bird looked up as more Loftwings gathered. They were of all different colors: green, black, blue, brown, yellow and more. They landed in a large circle, looking at the first Hylian to make contact with the Loftwings since before the dawn of Hyrule Kingdom.

Flashes of memory were flying through Link's mind: he saw himself riding this majestic flame-colored bird, soaring through the clouds as if riding a bird like this was the most natural thing in the world.

_We could be partners, you and I_, the bird seemed to be saying with its wise eyes.

Link had a steed already, his faithful mare Epona, who was down on the Surface, waiting for him.

The bird cocked its head, as if understanding Link's thoughts. _We could soar through the skies, bound by nothing, slaying the monsters that threaten to kill the peace, as my spirit and your spirit once did._

"I am not a Sky Child anymore," Link replied in a soft voice, not really understanding what he was saying. "Maybe one day, I'll come back."

The bird trilled and flapped its wings, taking off and soaring away. Others took flight to roosts around the floating chunk of land.

"Can we _please_ get going now?" Midna hissed in Link's ear.

"Fine." Link started back toward the cannon, but glanced once more at the Crimson Loftwing, that bird of fire.

Yes, one day, when the fate of Hyrule no longer rested on his shoulders, when he had more free time, he would come back and ride the fiery bird into the freedom of flight.


	53. Theme 49: Short and Sweet

_Author's note: So here's another sister fic in the family of my Spirit Tracks fics, which include Theme 17 and Theme 46. There may be others but I'm too lazy to look right now...sorry. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 49 – Short and Sweet<strong>  
><strong>ST – Link x Zelda<strong>

"You need to spend some time with your daughter."

Those were the first words Zelda told him at breakfast that morning. Link looked up from his eggs and bacon, meeting his wife's eyes. "I do spend time with her."

"Yes, that's true, but when was the last time you had a father-daughter day? Just the two of you?"

Link leaned back in his chair, thinking as he tipped his head up to look at the high-vaulted ceiling of their dining room in the castle. "Umm…"

Zelda rolled her eyes, and waited. After a few minutes of silence with no reply, she sighed.

Link returned his gaze to her. "Well, when was the last time you spent time with Caden?"

"Two months ago, when you went messing around in the Tower of Spirits and Zellie was making up some lessons from when she had the flu. But that's not the point. You don't remember, do you?"

"I read to her when she had the flu. I sat by her bedside a couple nights in a row."

Zelda smiled. "Yes, you did, like a good father. But I'm talking about when she wasn't bedridden."

Link sighed again, defeated, and returned to eating, studiously avoiding the gaze coming from across the table. After a few more minutes, Zelda spoke up again. "Link, all I'm trying to say is that she's growing up fast. They both are. One day, they'll be grown up with their own families. And you'll wonder where the time has gone. You don't want to miss it while they're young and still in the nest. Go somewhere with her today. Take her for a spin on the Spirit Train, tell her of our adventures together, point out the places we visited."

Link leaned back, a serious yet thoughtful look on his face. Then he grinned. "I'll take her to the beach," he said.

"That's a vacation for the whole family."

Link rolled his eyes. "Then what do you propose we do, oh wise wife?"

Zelda remained silent, lost for words. Finally, she huffed. "Fine, take her to the beach. Which beach did you have in mind?"

"Aboda, of course."

"Then it's settled. You spend the day at Aboda, and I'll go with Caden somewhere else."

Link grinned, and then glanced around the room. "Wait, where'd the kids go?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "They left. Fifteen minutes ago. While you were busy reading the book that I know is in your lap."

Link sighed. "Fine." He produced the book and set it on the table. He stood. "I'm going to let Zellie know."

"First you have to find her and Caden," Zelda said, reaching across to pick up the book her husband had been reading. Link watched her and rolled his eyes, before heading out of the dining room.

He found his children playing with some of the other children of Castle Town by the fountain. After informing Caden and Little Zelda of the day's events and telling them to get ready, he followed them back to the castle and readied himself before heading to the private station where the Spirit Train now resided. He prepped the train, making sure it had enough fuel to get to Aboda and back.

After a few minutes, he heard the pitter-patter of small feet hurrying toward the train. Zellie came into sight, grinning. She wore a light blue skirt and a matching short-sleeve shirt. "Ready, Daddy!" she exclaimed, joining him on the train. Link grinned and started up the train. As soon as they were on a course to Aboda Village, Link glanced at his daughter. One day, he know, she would be a beautiful young lady, like his Zelda had been when they met so long ago.

But for now, Zellie was his little girl, short and sweet.


	54. Theme 51: Princess

_Author's note: I've been turning this idea around in my head for a while, so I'm glad it's finally put down in words. I hope it's somewhat humorous, despite the situation. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 51 – Princess<br>TP – Midna x Link**

It was typical of him, she decided. Only _he_ would run up a hill, the adrenaline of battle still coursing through his veins, while blood soaked his now shredded and dirtied tunic. Only _he_ would give her a goofy, lopsided grin and then collapse as his wounds finally caught up with him.

"Idiot wolf," she muttered, kneeling down next to him to see if he was still breathing. He was, and her concerned lessened…slightly.

He opened his eyes. "Good goddesses, is that all you can say, Midna?" he asked, his hands clutching his sides in a sorry attempt to stop the flow of blood. His eyes, filled with pain, were locked on her.

"Yes," Midna quipped. "Now move your arms so I can see how serious your wounds are." Link frowned and remained stubbornly protective of his sides.

"Do as she says, Link," a new voice ordered. The Princess of Hyrule had joined them. Her violet eyes moved from the bleeding Hero to the Twilight Princess. "I'm glad to see you free of the curse, Midna."

"Thank you, Zelda. I'm glad to be free, too. Now, Wolfy," she continues, fixing her attention back on Link. "Move. Your. Arms."

"I'm fine," Link protested weakly. Clearly, he was lying. The ground around him was slowly turning red, and his face (and voice) betrayed the immense pain he was in. Neither princess was buying his protest.

Midna impatiently grabbed the Hero's arms and pulled them away from his sides, ignoring his painful gasps. Beneath his shredded tunic, his chain mail was torn, and there were several deep gashes, all of which were bleeding heavily. Of course, that didn't count the mass of bruises, burns, and various other injuries that covered the rest of him. Zelda moved with scraps of cloth, torn from the skirt of her dress and pressed the cloth to the wounds. Link squirmed but Midna held him as still as possible.

"We need to get the mail off," Zelda said, tearing more strips from her skirt.

"You're doing this _now_?" Link demanded.

"When else would we?" Zelda replied with a gentle reprimand in her tone. Link sighed and gave up on resisting the care of his companions.

Midna studied her Hero's pale face, noting how his eyes never left her own. "We could get him to Kakariko," she said. "The shaman there should be able to help. Link's too hurt to warp, but Epona should get him there just fine." Zelda nodded and stood to fetch Link's horse. Midna gathered the blood-soaked scraps of cloth and got Link to stand.

"Okay…" he said breathlessly as he finally got his feet under him, leaning on Midna for some support. "Okay…"

"Please tell me you're not going to faint," Midna said. Despite her annoyed tone, she was genuinely worried.

"No, it's not that…though I do feel really light-headed." He lost his balance slightly, and Midna wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him tighter to prevent him from falling. "I finally…" Link paused and took a deep breath. "I finally get that you're a Princess." And he sagged against her, barely able to stand with his eyes fluttering closed.

"It's about time," Midna quipped, trying to hold Link up.

"Well," he gasped, "It's kinda hard…to tell…when you're an imp."

"Gee, thanks." Midna rolled her eyes. She wanted to forever forget that she was an imp, cursed into that form by Ganondorf. But forgetting would be impossible, as most of the time she spent as an imp was spent with Link, and she didn't want to forget a single moment with him.

The sound of horse hooves brought her out of her thoughts. Zelda and Link's ever-faithful steed were approaching. The Hylian Princess led the horse over to Link and Midna. With some effort, the managed to get the injured Hero on Epona's back. They moved off, heading north toward Kakariko.

"You're…putting way…too much thought…in this," Link gasped. Each step Epona took sent waves of pain from each of his gashes through his battered body.

"Link?" Midna began.

"…Yeah?"

"Shut up and save your strength."

Link grinned. "Yes, your Highness."

Hiding a smile, Midna decided she liked Link's newfound realization that she was, indeed, a princess.


	55. Theme 2: Dream

**Theme 2 – Dream  
>WW – Link x TetraZelda**

She had thought it was over. How could such a villain survive such a blow to the head like that? And Link was already hurt enough as it was. But as he turned to give her a goofy grin, Ganondorf made another move. He swatted the young Hero to the side. Zelda shouted out of surprise and fear for her friend. Ganondorf ignored her, moving after Link. The Master Sword, previously jammed into the villain's head, had somehow fallen to the ground. Zelda scrambled toward it in an attempt to pass it to Link so the boy would have some chance of protecting himself – where _did_ his shield go? But the sacred blade skittered out of reach as if pulled by a string. She moved after it, only for the sword to sink into the ground, blade, hilt, and all.

Zelda faced Ganondorf, who had started to laugh again. The man had been watching her failed attempts and now raised his sword over the prone figure of Link. Zelda screamed for him to stop, to have mercy for the boy. But the sword fell on the Hero of Winds with a fatal blow.

Tetra screamed, sitting up in her bed. Tears streamed down her face and she shook uncontrollably. Taking several deep breaths, she slowly calmed down. It was a dream. Just a simple dream. Link was alive. Ganondorf was dead. She closed her eyes, allowing the gentle sway of her ship to rock her into comfort. They were docked at Outset Island, so rocking wasn't as palpable as it would have been if they were at sea. Still, the ship creaked every now and then as it rocked. The shaded lantern that hung from the ceiling of her compartment swung gently.

Once the tears stopped and her shaking was reduced to a momentary shivering. She needed air; the fresh ocean breeze was the only thing that could calm her. And she could go for a walk on the island, away from the prying eyes of her crew. She slid out of her bed and pulled on a jacket before buckling her ever-present dagger on. She didn't bother to put her hair up, so she gathered it up and loosely tied it with a strip of cloth. She left her cabin and walked toward the stairs that led to the deck, the snores of her crew reaching her ears as she arrived at the stairs.

It was a gorgeous night. Only a few small clouds raced against the star-dusted sky. The waves crashed on the beach, and distant crickets added to the symphony of the night that had filled Tetra's life.

She jumped down into the shallow surf and strolled onto the beach. Her mind conjured up the images from her dream and she sped up slightly. She couldn't bear the thought of Link on the ground, bleeding, dying.

Her wanderings took her up a high path and to a bridge that spanned the two highest points of the island. As she stepped toward the wooden bridge – not intending to cross to the other side where there was a dangerous forest – she heard someone call her name.

"Tetra?" The pirate turned. It was Link, perched on a rock and half hidden out of sight. He moved into the moonlight. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Tetra replied with a scowl. Link rolled his eyes. Typical Tetra.

"I've got insomnia," he explained. "Always have." He shrugged and winced. "I also have a nasty sunburn on my back."

"You said you don't burn easily!"

The young Hero shrugged again and winced once more. The pirate sighed, recalling how she found Link asleep on a rather secluded beach on Outset earlier that day in nothing but his swim trunks. While she had been tempted to bury him under a mountain of sand, she hadn't gotten the opportunity. Link had woken up and it was then that Tetra questioned his capacity to lie in the bright sun and not burn.

"See, normally, that's the case," Link went on to explain as his friend joined him on his rocky perch. "My face and arms don't burn. I guess they're used to the sun. But not my back. I've always had my tunic on." He shifted, trying not to let his back touch the rock that Tetra was leaning against. "Even this shirt hurts."

Tetra studied him, noting the loose shirt he wore, similar to the one he wore before his adventure as the Hero of Wind. "I have some sunburn stuff in my cabin," she said. Link glanced at the pirate ship far below, then at Tetra.

"Oh, yes, your crew would really appreciate finding us alone in your cabin at night."

Tetra was tempted to punch him for such a comment. "It's the middle of the night! It's not like anyone's gonna wake up. You _know_ how soundly my crew sleeps."

Link conceded the point and allowed Tetra to drag him back to the ship and to her cabin. Link paused in the doorway, seeing the unkempt bed. The pirate captain slipped around him, lit a lamp, and began rummaging through her desk drawers for the sunburn cream. "You'll need to take off your shirt," she said after a few moments. She turned to face him, cream in hand.

"Oh, right," he muttered and gingerly pulled the blue cotton shirt over his head. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Tetra moved behind him. They were silent as the pirate applied the cream. Link gave a slight sigh of relief, feeling the soothing coolness of the cream begin to heal his sunburn.

"Better?" Tetra asked as she finished. She stood and went to return the cream to its place.

"Yes." Link watched her. "You never said why you were awake."

Tetra's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered, keeping her back to the Hero.

"Come on, Tetra. You know I'm here for you."

After several moments of Tetra procrastinating by unnecessarily reorganizing the contents of one of her desk drawers, she spoke up. "I had a dream."

"About…?"

"Your battle against Ganondorf. I dreamed that you lost…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Link still heard what she said. He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Is that all?" he asked lightly.

"This is serious, Link."

"Yeah, yeah. It was scary and you thought it was real, and so on."

"Link."

"Oh, hush, I'm just teasing. Don't think about it, my silly pirate. It always helps me."

"You have dreams, too?"

"Yes. But they're not about losing that battle. They're about losing you. And I could never live without you."

For several silent minutes, they stood there. Then Link coaxed the pirate captain back to her bed. He lay beside her, stretched out on his front so that his sunburns wouldn't be irritated.

"I have had another dream," Tetra said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"It was about us, living in our own little home on a small island."

"I'm guessing there were kids playing in the yard?"

Tetra smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "You bet."

"That's a nice dream. I wish I had one like that."

"I'm sure you will."


	56. Theme 15: Rose

**Theme 15 – Rose  
>SS – Link x Zelda<strong>

Karane had told her that she needed to stop waiting. Get out there and look for the guy she called her "Prince Charming" in the secret of the girls' room. Zelda liked the advice, but wasn't sure how to go about looking. There weren't any humans on the Surface – they hadn't gotten the guts to start any settlements there quite yet. And she didn't feel like flying out to all the sky settlements to find that Prince Charming

And, of course none of the guys here on Skyloft were who she was looking for. Groose was just too egotistical for her. Though he had calmed down and gotten a truer perspective of himself, he still wanted to name the Surface and everything about it after himself. Fledge was too timid, and Cawlin and Strich were enamored with other people…or things, as it happened to be with Strich and his bugs.

And then there was Link. But the boy always had his head in the clouds since he finished his adventure. He travelled all over the Surface and the sky, looking for who knows what. Though he had nearly died to save Zelda, he just didn't seem to be that interested in her anymore. It was as if their adventures on the Surface had put some separation between them after their initial reunion.

"Seriously," Karane said now through the divider that separated Zelda's space from Karane's. "You need to get out there and find him. The idiot's probably stuck in a tree."

Zelda laughed. "So that's why he hasn't come to find me?"

"Maybe."

Later that day, Zelda and Groose went down to Faron Woods. Link had told Zelda he wanted to show Zelda something. Groose was tagging along to give her company on the way down. He had other plans on the surface.

The two landed by the Goddess Statue and made their way to the woods behind the Sealed Temple. Link was going to meet them there. Zelda looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Up here."

Link's familiar voice brought their attention to the branches of a high tree. The Hero was perched, half-hidden by the leaves, on a thin branch.

"What're you doing up there?" Groose asked.

"Well…I climbed up here to get some Faron Fruit. But the branch I was standing on broke, and now I'm…well, stuck."

Groose and Zelda burst into laughter. The great Hero, defeater of the demon Ghirahim and the evil Demise, stuck in a tree a few yard above the ground. Link ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Why don't you just use your Sailcloth?" Zelda asked when she got control of her giggles.

Link pointed to the base of his tree, where the said Sailcloth was crumpled in a heap, along with the rest of his stuff. Zelda moved to pick it, ignoring Groose's bellows of laughter. She tied a small rock into it and turned to Groose.

"Shut up, idiot, and throw this up to Link, will you?"

The redhead calmed down and, grinning widely, tossed the rock and cloth up to the stranded Hero. Within moments, Link was slowly drifting down. "Thanks, guys," he said as his feet touched the ground.

"Trust me, Link," Groose began, wrapping a friendly arm around the smaller Hylian's shoulders. "You never, _ever_ live this down."

"Thanks, Groose," Link muttered, pulling away. Groose grinned and walked off through the woods. Link sighed and gathered his things. "Here, Zelda," he said, holding out a red flower to her. Zelda accepted it, smiling.

"What is it?"

"The Kikwi call it a rose." Link moved closer to her, smiling softly. "They say it's a way of expressing one's love for another."

Zelda blushed and her heart sped up. She met Link's eyes and smiled back. "I had no idea that…"

"That I loved you? I have. For years, I've loved you. I've just never gotten up the courage to say anything." He laughed slightly. "I don't have that much courage for one who was able to obtain the Triforce of Courage." He moved forward and hugged her. "I love you, my Zel."

"I love you, too, Link."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this little drabble of mine. I wrote it today when I saw what my brother posted on my Facebook. It was a meme that said: "Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something." After picturing an anonymous guy stuck in a tree, I thought of Link getting stuck in a tree. And since it's <strong>Skyward Sword<strong>'s first b-day this week, I thought I'd make a tribute to it. Again, I hope you enjoyed my drabble, and don't forget to tell me what you think!_


	57. Theme 26: Warmth

_Author's Note: Yet another from my post -TP series. If you're getting tired of these, I'm sorry, but I really love the world/story I created. So there will be more of these coming. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 26 – Warmth<br>TP – Link x Midna, Zelda x OC**

The crisp autumn air greeted Zelda as she stepped outside that morning. With the leaves turning orange, yellow, and red, and the aroma of sweet pumpkin treats floating on the gentle breeze, the Princess of Hyrule could plainly understand the locals' love for their small southern town of Ordon. She, too, was coming to love not only the town, but the people as well. The previous night, they had thrown their annual harvest feast.

The town had put together a meal and celebration that would not be soon forgotten. Not only had there been dancing and singing, but the feast nearly rivaled those at the castle. There had been several dishes of cucco that had been slowly roasted over a fire, breads, cheeses made from the milk of the goats that were the main source of income for the town, and tons of pies of all kinds (mostly pumpkin). There had also been home-brewed ale, fresh goat's milk, and hot cider. The amount of food had astounded the Princess, but somehow, it had all been eaten. Link had explained earlier that the feasts were never that huge, as the town consisted of fewer than twenty people. But it was a special occasion.

Zelda had learned that Ordon tradition dictated that weddings usually took place at the feast. After all, why not celebrate a wedding alongside the end of a fruitful year? Even so, this year's feast had been huge. It wasn't everyday that the resident Hero was married to a Princess, much less a foreign Princess from another dimension.

Zelda made her way to the picnic tables in the center of town for breakfast. Already, the fire had been lit, and several villagers and visitors were gathered around the tables near it, eating and sipping hot drinks.

"Morning, your Majesty," one of the villagers greeted with a slight curtsy as Zelda approached.

"Good morning, Ilia," Zelda replied. "Have you seen the newlyweds yet?"

Ilia shook her head. "No, but I think I know where they are. It's almost noon and Midna's guards are starting to get worried." The young woman grinned, gesturing to a Twili near the fire who kept glancing around anxiously. "Shall we go look for them?"

Zelda returned the grin. "Yes. Let's."

The pair moved off, Ilia in the lead. They skirted the edges of the goat pen and started up a winding path. "Link discovered this place a year ago, chasing a stray goat," Ilia explained as they came clear of the trees and underbrush. "He came here to think a lot when he was home."

"It's amazing," Zelda agreed. The view from the hilltop showed the whole ranch and the village and forest beyond it. The sky was clear above them, dusted with a few clouds.

Ilia led Zelda further along the path as it curved around the hill, finally coming upon the object of their search. Link and Midna were sound asleep under the blankets they had brought with them, cuddled next to each other for warmth and love. "Well, you were right, Ilia," Zelda commented, smiling at the sight of her two friends. Link, being a light sleeper, stirred at the sound of her voice. He opened his eyes and glared.

"This was supposed to be a secret place," he said, stretching.

"Says who?" Ilia asked. "And why here, of all the places, spend your wedding night?"

"I do." Link grinned and sat up. "And the sky was really clear last night, so we came up here to stargaze, and we fell asleep."

"The stars were really pretty last night," Zelda admitted. "I've never seen them so clear, actually. Castle town is a bit too bright. Anyway, Midna's guards are getting restless. You two should come down now."

Link nodded. "We'll be down in a minute." And he leaned over his new wife to wake her. Ilia and Zelda started back down the path. "Hey, Midna," Link called gently. "Wake up."

"Why should I?" the Twilight Princess muttered. "Come lie down again. It's cold without you."

"I would love to. But I think we should get up. It's getting late."

Midna grumbled.

"Oh, I get it! You're not a morning person, are you?"

"I'm a Twili, Link. I'm not a day-time person at all."

"You know what I mean. You don't like to wake up at a decent hour. You'd rather sleep the day away."

"Or spend it cuddled under the warm blankets."

"That, too." After a moment, Link spoke up again. "Okay, how about this? Tomorrow we can spend as long as you want cuddled under the blankets."

"Why not now?" Midna asked, opening her eyes to look at her new husband.

"Your guards."

"Oh. Fine." The Twilight Princess pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing a hand over her face before stretching her arms above her head and yawning widely. After a moment, she relaxed and shivered. Link wrapped his arms around her.

"Cold?" he inquired. Midna nodded, leaning into the warmth her husband provided. "Come. You'll be warmer when you eat." They stood. Link gathered the blankets, draping one over Midna's shoulders, and, hand in hand, they headed down to the picnic tables and bonfire where breakfast was always provided the day after the festival. Despite the fact that it was nearly noon, people woke at all times of the morning, and sometimes afternoon, the day after the festival.

Midna noted the subtle look of reassurance on her guards faces as she joined Zelda and her new fiancé, Matthew, by the fire. After a moment, Link sat next to her, carrying two steaming mugs of cider, one of which he handed to his wife. She thanked him, cuddling up next to him.

"Are you warmer now?" he asked softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her even closer.

"Yes, thanks. But all I need is you to be really warm, Link," she replied.


	58. Theme 52: Robot

Link looked at the Ancient Robot with glee. They didn't have things like this on the surface, no sir. Of course the robot didn't like being looked at. "Bzzt, what'cha want, shorty?" it asked with annoyance.

"Link, don't bother, Scrapper," Rusl told him. The eight-year-old nodded and went back behind his uncle's shop counter in the bazar. The Ancient Robot glared at him. Link glared right back. It wasn't his fault that his friends were in school and the robot was hanging around Rusl's shop.

Suddenly, the robot sparked, its propeller sputtering. "Uh oh, bzzrt!" Scrapper croaked, and fell to the floor, lifeless.

"What happened?" Link asked, startled. He moved closer to investigate. "It broke!" he exclaimed, answering his own question.

Rusl sighed. "Better take it to the scrap shop. Gondo'll fix it up. Hopefully." Together, uncle and nephew carried the Ancient Robot to the counter of the scrap shop.

"Broke again?" Gondo asked. "Well, the thing's been around since long before the Sky Hero's time. "I'm not sure I can fix it, but I'll try." And the man set to work.

"Come on, Link," Rusl said. "You've got your studies to finish. Maybe when you're done, your friends will be out of school."

Link nodded and followed his uncle back to his shop.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is a drabble I put in my fanficton <em>_Sky Bound__ when my laptop decided to break...Well, my laptop has a temporary fix and I can use it again. Yay! Hope you enjoyed!_


	59. Theme 27: Mistletoe

_Happy New Year all! Enjoy this Christmas/New Year fic with my beloved OTP of TP: Link and Midna! Sorry if it's not edited, I got lazy... :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 27 – Mistletoe<br>TP – Midna x Link, Zelda x OC**

The Carnival of Time at Hyrule Castle Town was a celebration of the beginning of the world when it was created by the goddesses. Zelda had invited Link and Midna to celebrate the holiday. This would be the Twilight Queen's first carnival, but so far she was not enjoying herself. Then again, the festivities wouldn't really begin until that night, at a ball Zelda was throwing.

"It's freezing here," Midna complained to Link as the couple entered Castle Town amidst flurries of snow. "Probably as cold a Snowpeak."

"Is not," Link replied. "Snowpeak was way colder. You hid in my shadow for much of the time you weren't buried in my fur."

Midna scowled at him, pulling her thick cloak closer. "I don't like the cold. I'm not used to it."

Link laughed. "I don't see many visits to Hyrule in our future."

"Don't even count on it. We're staying in the Twilight Realm where it's nice and warm." The Twili shivered and glared at the snow that surrounded them. Several Hylians passing the couple in the street scurried off, looking frightened.

"Stop it," Link said. "You're scaring people." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along faster. The guards at the castle nodded in Link's direction, knowing their Hero and his wife on sight. Midna rolled her eyes and followed Link. The snow crunched pleasantly under their boots as they moved through the castle courtyard. They entered the castle, and Link shook his head like the wolf he could become, while Midna simply drew her hood back, her eyes wide at the sight. The entrance hall was incredibly busy: servants ran to and fro, adding last minute decorations and putting together the final preparations for the ball that night. Zelda was right in the middle of it, directing and perfecting. The young Queen of Hyrule noticed her friends and she hurried over, a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she greeted happily.

The three friends quickly caught up with each other, though Midna was a little distant. She still seemed to be in a sour mood, despite seeing one of her closest friends. Link wasn't able to ask her until later that evening when the royal couple was preparing for the ball. The Twili was absently running a comb through her long red hair. She was, otherwise, ready for the ball. Link moved up to her side as he finished adjusting his forest-green hat. "You're in a mood today," he stated.

"What of it?" Midna asked sharply, her eyes narrowing as she turned her gaze on her husband.

"I'm just curious. Normally you're very happy to visit the Light World."

Midna sighed, her shoulders slumping and her hands dropping into her lap. She played witht eh comb for a second before replying. "I don't like the cold, and I think I'm getting a cold." She sniffled for emphasis.

"Is that it? Well, I just want us to have a good time tonight." He kissed her cheek, and she smiled.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" She took Link's hands and led him from the room Zelda had lent them for their stay.

The ballroom looked magnificent. Long garlands framed every window and several pine trees added their woodsy fragrance to the mix of food and flowers from where they stood along the sides of the room. A small group of musicians were tuning their instruments on a small stage in another corner of the room, readying for the first dance.

For now, the guests were milling about, talking to one another. Zelda and her fiancé, Matthew, were talking to another pair of nobles.

"Oh, boy," Midna said. "Crowds."

"Come on, we're going to have a good time, remember?" Link teased. "Hey, look!" He led her over to stand beneath a plant dangling from a low part of the ceiling. Midna frowned.

"It's…a plant, Link."

"Yeah, but it's not just any plant. It's mistletoe." He turned and took both her hands. "If a man and a woman in love stand underneath it, they must continue the tradition."

"What tradition?"

"This." And he kissed her again, his lips meeting hers. She responded in kind, and when they parted, she grinned.

"I like this tradition.

"I knew you would."


	60. Theme 92: Shield

_Author's note: I've got a pile of themes that need posting. This one I got the idea for while playing Spirit Tracks. And what Link talks about here really did happen to me my first time through the game. I was more carful the second time around. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 92 – Shield<br>ST/WW – Link (WW) x Tetra**

"I see you have no shield," Niko said as he turned the pages of the stamp book, admiring each and every one of the stamps that were there.

"It got eaten," his young companion said. Pointing to the last stamp in the book, he continued. "I was getting this one when I lost it."

"Well, don't just sit there, Link. Tell me what happened."

"I was trying to get the bridge into the Ocean Realm fixed, and the bridge worker wanted his payment the moment he finished." The young Hero adopted a stuffy tone as he told the next bit. "Linebeck III, treasure collector extraordinaire, decided that I would pay for his debt to the bridge worker as well as the cost to fix the bridge."

"Oy, sounds just like him. His grandfather was the same way."

"You knew him?"

"Course I did! But anyway, what did you do?"

"Well, Linebeck suggested I go and find something his grandfather left behind, a treasure worth almost a thousand rupees. He gave me the clues his grandfather left for him, and sent me off toward a cave. Inside, there were these giant slobbery creatures that Linebeck called Like Likes. I got rid of them easy – a few well-timed bombs did the trick – and then as saw the stamp station for your stamp book. But…"

"You got swallowed up by another Like Like?"

"Sorta. I got your book stamped and went and broke a couple of those clay pots, 'cause the always seem to hold treasure and pop! Out came another Like Like and the next thing I know I'm in the beast's belly. Good bye shield."

Niko laughed. "Oh, you poor kid," he said, then sobered slightly. "Actually, I have something that you can use." He leaned heavily on his cane and pushed himself up to his feet, hobbling to a corner of the house where Niko had a large treasure chest stored with objects from the old man's days as a pirate. He rummaged around inside it for a few moments until he exclaimed "Aha!" He turned, holding a shield that looked older than the old man holding it out to the green-clad kid. Link moved forward and accepted it, looking at the details of the ancient wood that, somehow, still remained sturdy and strong after so many centuries.

"You remind me of a good friend, long ago, with that shield and get-up you're in," Niko commented, his eyes wide.

"Your friend?"

Niko nodded and shuffled back to his chair. He heaved a weary sigh as he sat back down. "Captain Tetra's husband." He smirked. "Even after all these years, I'm still used to calling her 'captain' or 'miss' even though she was queen for much longer." He sighed, remembering the old days. "I remember the first time I saw the swabbie. He was desperate – his sister had just been kidnapped – and Miss Tetra had agreed to let him come on our boat. I thought the kid looked ridiculous in his green outfit, his hand-me-down sword, and the shield," he paused to motion to the hunk of wood in Link's hands, "which was at that time older than any of us were. Now it's just ancient.

"Of course, once I saw him after that adventure, after Miss Tetra had been rescued and we all found out she was a Princess, I thought how…fitting he seemed for that tunic. It was just after that that he gave me that shield. He had gotten another, and didn't want to sell off the wooden one that had been in his family, but he couldn't keep it. His tiny cabin on our ship was filled already with the gear he had collected over his journey. He gave it to me, and I told him if he ever wanted it back, he could have it.

"I felt bad after he passed that the shield, which he said once hung on the wall in his family's home, was gathering dust. Take it and use it well, my young friend."

Link looked down at the shield in his lap, tracing the design and the faint dents in it. It had obviously seen days of battle, and it would see them again. The young warrior and engineer looked up at the old pirate. "Thanks, Niko. I'll treasure it always."

Niko grinned. "Good. It's what he would have wanted." He made a shooing motion with one hand. "I'm sure you have important monster slaying duties and all that. Just remember this old man and his stamp book. I may have something even better for you when you get more stamps." He reached down, picked up the stamp book from where he had put it on the ground, and handed it to Link. The boy stored it away in his adventure pouch and stood. "Thanks again, Niko. I'll see you in a bit!"

"Alright, then, lad. Take care! Don't get swallowed by a Like Like again!" Niko laughed to himself as the door shut behind the young Hero.


	61. Theme 80: Feather

_Author'snote: Another one I got from playing Spirit Tracks. I get a kick out of playing the song of birds or whatever it's called and having the doves land on Link's head. Try it, if you can. It's hilarious. :D Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 80 – Feather<br>ST – Link x Zelda**

"Daddy! Mommy! Look!" Five-year-old Zellie pointed at the white doves that had taken up residence in the castle courtyard. Zellie and her brother were playing among the flowers while their parents sat on a nearby bench. Link played a strange flute, and Zelda listened, her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face. But both surfaced from their thoughts when they heard their daughter's excited call.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Look at all the birdies!" Zellie exclaimed, running at the small flock. The white doves took flight and settled down in a different part of the garden, startling a few of the guards. Zellie gave chase again, and the birds flew off, only to land near Link and Zelda.

"Hang on, Zellie," Link said as his daughter hurried to give chase again. She walked to his side and he put the flute to his lips, playing a quick and bright tune. As one, the flock of doves flew over to him, landing around him. One even perched on his head.

"You look funny, Daddy," Zellie giggled as all but the dove perched on Link's head flew off once more. A few feathers drifted lazily down to the ground. Zellie giggled and gave chase once more.

"You bird brain," Zelda teased as Link shooed the bird off his head and sat back down next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. I swear you did that every time we stopped in the Ocean Realm. It almost got old."

"But it's funny to Zellie," Link replied, watching his daughter tire and sit on the grass as the doves fluttered over the castle walls. "I should show her what the cucoos do."

Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes. Link grinned and kissed her cheek. "Admit it," he said amid the feathers. "You love this bird brain."


	62. Theme 57: Friend

_Author's note: Yes, it's another one from my post-TP series. I figure since the Twili have never really gotten to know a Light Dweller, they would have stereotypes of them. And Link can't just waltz into the Twilight Realm as Midna's husband without enduring some of it. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 57 – Friend<br>****TP – Midna x Link**

It would be safe to say that Link was enjoying himself as the Twili's new king, if only he was king in name. He let Midna handle the duties of ruling (she wouldn't let him do anything that involved ruling until he really knew what he was doing, and Link had no complaint whatsoever). The Twili who had met him so far seemed to take to him, liking his laid back nature and glad that he made their Queen so happy. She _had_ needed someone, they knew, and Link turned out to be that someone.

About a month after Link and Midna had taken the titles of King and Queen (respectively), they were to meet with the highest-ranking nobles of their tribe for lunch. A simple get together that Midna thought would get Link into the swing of things, and introduce him to the men and women who worked closely with the Royal Family.

It was a young, impulsive noble by the name of Cadoghen who had really started it all by teasingly questioning Link's ability with the sword. He was a Light-Dweller after all, the noble reasoned.

With raised eyebrows, Link leaned forward from his relaxed position in his seat at the table. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Midna shot a glare at him, silently telling him not to encourage Cadoghen. Link only grinned.

"Well, with all due respect, all I'm saying is that I've never seen you use a sword. You are also from a farming village, right?"

"I am, but you'd be surprised at my village's skill."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Cadoghen, believe me when I say that Link is very capable. He is the Sacred Beast our people have foretold would come."

Cadoghen switched his attention to Midna. "I don't doubt that, your Majesty. I was merely wondering if your esteemed husband would care to have a friendly spar."

Link spoke up before Midna could say anything, his grin widening. "I think that's a great idea. Maybe I could teach you a trick or two."

"No, absolutely not," Midna cut in, much to the amusement of the other nobles at the table.

"Aw, Midna," Link complained. "What's there to worry about? It's not like we'll kill each other."

"Indeed, I would go easy on his Majesty," Cadoghen added.

Midna looked at Link, then Cadoghen, then back at Link before shrugging. Sometimes just a glance at Link's expressive blue eyes could sway her.

It was another half an hour before Cadoghen and Link were ready to spar out in the garden. Both had their swords ready: Link with a finely crafted sword made for him as a wedding gift from his mentor back in his hometown, and Cadoghen with a blade of black steel, crafted only in the Twilight Realm. Midna and a few other nobles who stayed to watch the fight were on the sideline.

"Whenever you're ready, your Majesty," Cadoghen stated, bowing slightly. The pair circled each other before exchanging a few blows. The Twili swordsman seemed shocked at Link's strength, but covered it up, continuing the fight.

Midna, off to the side, watched the spar through her fingers. "Don't worry, Midna," one of the women – a childhood friend – next to her said over the clashing swords. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"They're both idiots, fighting like this."

"It's just a friendly match."

Midna shrugged again. She saw Link thrust his shield forward, causing Cadoghen to lose his footing, and knew what was coming next. "Don't you _dare_!" she shouted, knowing Link was about to use one of his Hidden Skills taught to him by his predecessor. Link, startled, was nearly caught off guard as Cadoghen recovered and swiped horizontally at Link. The Hero managed to duck just in time, going for a low blow at his opponent's legs. He managed to knock Cadoghen off his feet, then knock the black sword from his hands, pointing his own blade at the Twili.

The noble looked stunned as Link pulled the blade away. "Well, that was excellent," the Twili said as Link pulled him to his feet. "I must admit, I had you wrong. You're very strong indeed. And a good swordsman."

"You're not so bad yourself," Link said, finding a kindred spirit and a friend in this young noble.


	63. Theme 64: Crystal

_Author's note: So this takes place in the middle of my fanfiction _The Legend of Zelda: Love and War_. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 64 - Crystal<br>TP – Midna x Link**

It was a sunny but chilly midafternoon when Link woke. He had spent the previous night dealing with nightmares, and had spent morning fighting, and then had fallen into what only could be called a grief-induced sleep – he lay in a heap on the earthen floor in his wolf form (it was more comfortable this way) in his daughter's tent. Nellie lay gravely wounded, and that caused all the grief. He awoke only when he felt a hand on his side. Midna, his wonderful wife, was sitting down next to him. She smiled at him sadly and Link adjusted his position so that his head rested in her lap. He watched her face, and saw shining, glimmering tears forming in the Twilight Queen's eyes.

Link had only seen his wife cry with this kind of sorrow twice before: just as she left for the Twilight Realm, breaking the Mirror with one, shining, crystalline tear. It was a tear, she said two years later when the Princess and Hero were reunited, that was shed in sorrow. At that time, she was upset because she knew that by breaking the Mirror of Twilight, she would be breaking off the connection between her and Link. The pair were in love enough as it was at the end of what would become known as the Twilight War.

She had caused the Mirror to break into tiny fragments by a single, glowing tear. The tear had cascaded down her cheek, and slipped into the air, only to be pushed toward the shining Mirror by one of the Twili's slender hands. The tear looked like one of the Tears of Light Link had to collect at the beginning of his journey. It floated – gleaming like a miniature sun – and hit the Mirror, causing it to shatter as soon as the Twili had warped to the other realm.

The second time had been when Nellie and their oldest son, Andrew, had been kidnapped from the Palace of Twilight seven years ago, along with the rest of the children in the Palace Village and those in Hyrule Castle Town as well. The members of the group that had done the kidnapping were a mix of Hylians and Twili, most with a vengeful hate of the rulers of the respective realms. Midna had been so upset, tears had spilled freely and randomly down her cheeks during the whole period that had become known as the Time of Stolen.

But these tears that she shed now were more in number than at the time she was breaking the Mirror, and more…crystalline than the ones she had shed during the Time of Stolen. In the light of the midafternoon sun, the drops of sorrow glinted like they did that evening she had tried to leave the Light World for good. He lifted his head and whined sadly, sending a mental query if she was going to be okay – a trick she had taught him so he could communicate with her when in his wolf form. She nodded, replying that if their daughter was going to live, then she was going to be just fine.

Link wagged his tail once and returned to his position – his head on his wife's lap. Before he closed his eyes, he watched Midna's face again. How curious her tears were. Even in the dim light of the tent, they still glinted like shining crystals.


	64. Theme 74: Secret

**Theme 74 – Secret  
>OOT<strong>

Impa knew the Princess was up to something. She seemed to be happier now that she knew _someone_ was doing something to prevent the Triforce from being stolen. Still, there was something Zelda was hiding. In normal circumstances, Impa would have taken it upon herself to spy and find out. But this wasn't a normal circumstance: she had never spied on her charge, and Zelda never tried to keep anything a secret, at least from her caretaker. But perhaps this would be a first. Impa was starting to feel like she had no choice but to figure out sneakily what Zelda was up to.

One morning, the Sheikah stood outside the Princess' closed door, listening to what was going on inside. For a few minutes, all she heard was Zelda singing. Then there came a noise that interrupted the Princess. It sounded familiar, like laughter, but was distinctly _not_ Zelda's. Was…was there a boy hiding in her room?! For that's what the laughter sounded like. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Shh!" Zelda said to whoever had laughed. "You've gotta be quiet if you want to stay." She giggled and the other laughter sounded.

Impa, getting irritated, opened the door suddenly. "Princess Zelda."

Zelda, who was sitting on the floor by her bed, looked up with a startled expression. In her hands she nestled a small white cucco. She frowned, and then glanced around the room. "What is it, Impa?" Zelda asked. "Is something wrong."

Impa turned in a full circle, checking behind the door and in the young Princess' wardrobe, as well as the other places she knew an intruder could hide. Finally, she looked back at Zelda, who still sat on the floor, confused. "I thought-"

But she was interrupted by that strange laughter. She saw the cucco in Zelda's hands open its beak as it clucked in such a way that it sounded like Hylian laughter. "Where did you get that cucco?!" Impa asked.

"Umm…" Zelda fidgeted, ducked her head and spoke. "Link gave it to me. He said he didn't have time to take care of it. It had only just hatched."

Impa sighed and massaged her temples with one hand. "You can't keep a cucco in your bedroom."

"But Link gave him to me! You won't take him! Irving's mine!"

Impa stared. "Irving?"

"Yes. That's what Link calls him. Oh, please, Impa, don't take Irving away!"

Impa couldn't help it. She actually chuckled, something she never did. "How about this: Irving can live down in the stable yard where he can be happy and be with the other cuccos."

"But what if Cook…"

"We'll tie a ribbon around his neck, and let Cook know she is to not touch Irving. That way, you can still see him, and he is not taking up residence in your room."

Zelda sighed, but nodded. "Fine. What if Cook asks where he came from?" she asked as she stood, Irving the cucco cradled in one hand.

"My dear, that'll be our little secret."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I've been replaying Ocarina of Time and I realized that when Zelda give you her note to help you along on your quest, the cucoo you used to wake up Talon is gone. You can't just get rid of a live animal that easily in the middle of a castle courtyard in front of a Princess, unless you gave the cucoo to her. Hence this idea was (pardon the pun) hatched. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to tell me what you think!<em>


	65. Theme 45: Comatose

_Author's note: I was playing through the third dungeon of Ocarina of Time when it hit me: if I were Link, getting eaten by the "dungeon" called Jabu Jabu, then __**I**__ would get sick from all the grossness inside that beast's belly. This is a little story of Link's reaction to Jabu Jabu' s belly. I apologize ahead of time for the ickiness. I, too, felt a little gross while writing this... Hope you enjoy nevertheless and tell me what you think! Have you ever considered what Link might be feeling as he faces down those jellyfish and parasites in that "dungeon"?_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 45 – Comatose<br>OOT**

Navi looked down at her charge. The boy was literally comatose since that morning. The fairy sighed and looked around the lake-sized spring they were in. The whale-like creature that the Zora called their guardian deity was in the shallows nearby, snoring. Flitting to a resting spot on Link's forehead, she contemplated how they had gotten in this situation.

It had all started when Link found out that he had to go inside the Zora's deity to get the final Spiritual Stone. "What?" Link had asked, a look of disgust (and a bit of curiosity) planting itself on his face. But he had resigned himself to it. How bad could it be?

It was not until he had entered the beast's mouth that he decided he didn't like the place. Pale faced, the young Hero had forged ahead. "Definitely putting 'walking through a giant whale's saliva' on my _Will Never Do Again_ list," he commented to Navi.

"Oh, Link, it's not that bad."

"You're flying! You don't have to _touch_ anything!"

Navi conceded the point and was silent on the subject for the rest of the monster's digestive system. She did, however, note that the further they went, the greener and sicklier Link's face got. At one point, after emerging from a slimy pool of who knew what, the boy stood for a moment, dropping his sword so he could put his hands over his mouth. "Link, are you going to be okay?" Navi asked with concern. "Do you need to drink some milk or potion?"

Link shook his head, closing his eyes. He couldn't dream of drinking or eating anything at the moment. After a minute or so (with the Zora Princess Ruto scowling at him from where she sat), he seemed to get control of his own stomach and picked up his sword. "Come on, let's go."

Facing the parasite that served as the final boss of this "dungeon" gave Link joy in the fact that they were nearly done. Of course, the way the bug grew boils all over itself before exploding in a last act of its pathetic life nearly caused Link to go over the edge again. The monster's remains splattered everywhere, including a very green Link.

After Ruto had given him the Spiritual Stone of Water, Link swam queasily to the edge of the spring where he could actually stand, sat down on the relatively dry platform next to Jabu Jabu, and put his head between his knees.

"Link?" Navi asked, floating above him.

"Just give me a minute, Navi," Link gasped. After ten minutes, Link raised his head, looking slightly better. He stood, but as he did, Jabu Jabu belched. It was a long, watery, disgusting burp. The creature's maw stretched wide open, revealing the disgusting mouth. Bits of saliva, phlegm, jellyfish monsters called biri, and even a few remains of the parasite Link had just killed flew from the mouth…right at Link.

Content, Jabu Jabu flapped its flippers and settled down for a snooze.

Link, however, was looking quite green again. Before Navi could say anything, the boy doubled over and retched violently several times. Navi cringed, knowing her charge had been holding that in the whole time they were in Jabu Jabu's belly. Once Link seemed to be done, Navi guided him over to a clean corner of the platform. "Just rest, Link. Zelda can wait."

Link didn't bother to argue. He only threw up again, moved to another dry area of the spring, curled up, and slept.

The sun was rising again, and Link was still comatose. Navi sighed again and settled down. Link deserved to rest. After what he had gone through, not just in Jabu Jabu's belly, but also the past week or so, he needed the rest. Later that day, she would wake him up. For now, she would let him sleep.


End file.
